Best friends adventures
by Espikumon24
Summary: This story is a multi vison it is narrated by three diferent charaters. This story is about a girl named Mariel who is really into the K-pop band KBB (Based off of BTS) and she and her best friend Artemis get into trouble and also out of trouble there are some major romance parts in this And also when they find the school DWMS (a twist on dwma). Also liz and patty don't exsist.
1. chapter 1

Hi my name is Mariel Simmons I have short brown wavy hair and brown hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin.

I'm 16 and live in a small texas town named Rosewater (yeah bet you never heard of it) and right now i'm in jail in korea because I did something unspeakable with my best friend Artemis Jackerson but maybe I should start from the begining because if i were to start here it wouldnt make sence so let me start from about a week ago when this all happened.

Chapter one (Mariel)

I woke up to my pretty pink and baby blue striped wallpaper and my unicorn stickers i've had since 5th grade.

"I wonder if Artemis is awake yet?"

I was summer break and I always woke up early because I vowed that this summer i'd be my best and have fun because I mean whats life without fun right?

I walked to my second story window and opened it to see the normal clothes line that ran from my window to Artemis's and I had a little mailbox tied to it so i could pass messages to her from my window.

I wrote on a paper

"wake up sleepy head"

with a sleepy puppy face then i slid the mailbox across and it hit with a thud.

I waited for a moment then the windows opened and I saw Artemis yawn at the window then she opened the mailbox and saw the paper.

She sent me a note back it said "Why are we up so early its summer" and it had the usual kitty face emoticon that was sleepy.

I sent another back telling her to get dressed and meet me outside in five.

She sighed and closed the window.

I put on my usual summer style because it was only normal which was my 2Cute4U

t-shirt which was long so i tied it in a not to make it a half shirt and to match it I wore skinny jeans and my cute pink converse.

I looked at my pink messenger bag that i always brought with me when me and Artemis went on adventures which made me nostalgic so i brought it hoping she would bring hers.

I rushed downstairs and outside my parents didnt mind because I did this every day with Artimis so theyre used to it.

I walked outside and saw Artemis waiting there on the swing we had.

Artemis had long black hair and light olive skin and she had very pretty gray eyes she was slightly taller than me.

"What are we doing today since its the third day of summer and you cant waste one to just sleep."

Artemis laughed.

"Well i was thinking we could stop by the mall then maybe the town library."

I smiled.

"Our town is so small im suprised we have a mall."

Artemis wasnt from here she was born in Californa but after her parents died she was shipped to live with her grandparents in Rosewater when she was nine which is when i met her.

"Yes but they have a new KBB CD!"

I squealed because i loved KBB which is the best K-pop band ever!

"Oh god my best friend is a fangirl for a korean pop band."

Artemis stared in confuzion.

"Yes Jinkin is my mini mochi!"

I loved Jinkin he was the head of KBB and he was the cutest!

"oh lord."

Artemis muttered.

"Okay lets go before they sell out!''

I pulled her by the arm.

"I doubt people down here want a KBB CD."

Artemis sighed.

"Just incase we should be first in line!"

I giggled.

"Fangirl..."

Artimis sighed.

"I've seen your fangirl moments and I know exactly who you will scream over."

I remebered the anime charater she loves what was his name again?

"I don't know what youre talking about."

Artimis held her matching purple messenger bag and I snatched her phone from it.

"I remember his name is Death kid!"

I clicked her home button on her phone and it revealed her screen saver of a black haired boy with golden eyes holding a gun.

"Erp"

Artemis blushed at the sight of him and it was so funny.

"Dang you know me well."

She laughed taking back her phone.

"Quick lets go!"

I giggled as we ran.

Me and Artemis ran into the music store and I ran to the CDs to see if they were there but they werent.

"WHERE ARE THE KBB CD'S?!?!"

I franticly looked around then I saw Artemis ask the guy that worked there.

"Sorry they just came in so we havent put them up yet but i can get you one."

the guy talked with Artemis and he brought her two CD packs.

"Since you were first in line we were having a secret give away and you get two full VIP passes to KBB's tour concert!"

The guy handed her two boxes.

"What?"

She looked at the boxes labled VIP.

"Thanks?"

Artimis payed for the CD's.

"OMG THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

I fell to the floor crying happy tears because you dont understand this band is my life!

"Mariel your gonna get us kicked out."

Artemis laughed.

"Ops sorry."

I stood up from the floor and screamed when she gave me my box.

"This isnt a scam is it?"

Artemis asked.

"Nope heres the contract."

He handed her a stack of papers.

"TELL ME WHERE TO SIGN!?!"

I grabbed a pen ready to sign.

"No wait this could be a scam let me read it first."

Artemis scanned the paper but i already signed my name.

"Dang you Mariel you probably just signed away your soul!"

Artemis was always so cautious it keeps her from having fun.

"You worry to much."

I forced her to sign her name.

"I swear if i just signed my soul away im eating yours!"

Artemis roared.

"Oh Artemis your so silly."

She rolled her eyes then her eyes caught something or more specifically someone.

Her eyes caught a cute boy with black hair whos name I knew.

"Nico"

I waved to him.

"Hey Nico!"

I called to him from the store across.

"W-what are you doing!?"

Artemis coughed.

"What Nico likes this place we see him all the time and he was bound to come in anyways."

Artemis wasnt very social so she really only liked to hang out with certain people but shes also very popular with the younger grades due to the inccedent.

"Hey."

Nico smiled.

Nico was a senior and we were juniors he was a popular rich kid although he wasnt a bully like the rest of the stuck up rich kids in the town in fact Artemis has a secret that only us three share but thats for her to tell not me.

"Hi Nico did you hear the new KBB CD came out today!?!?!"

I showed him the CD and the box.

"Cool I'm not into that though but I'm here because I heard the new Symmetry 8 CD is out...but also cause you called me."

Nico said.

I looked at the clothes he was wearing he wore a black long sleeve shirt although it was summer and jeans and his black hair was cut like the anime kid Artemis liked also his eyes were an odd violet shade.

"OMG THE NEW CD FOR SYMMETRY 8 IS OUT IM SUCH AN IDIOT HOW COULD I FORGET!"

Artemis searched the shelf.

"Here."

Nico pulled two off the shelf and walked over to the guy.

"That'll be twenty bucks bro."

Nico pulled out a credit card.

"N-no Nico you don't have to do that!"

Artemis tried to pull out money and of course I knew she didnt even have enough but she tried but he already swiped his card.

"Where'd you get a credit card from you know I've never even touched one."

I giggled.

"Here you go."

Nico smiled and handed her the CD.

"U-ugh."

Artemis held the CD confused.

"Don't worry about it okay?"

Nico smiled and lets just say his teeth were so white they could blind someone.

"You don't have to buy me stuff just because you feel bad for me."

Artemis tried to give the CD back.

"It's not that I mean you wanted it right?"

Nico said calmly.

"Yeah but I don't need your pity."

Artemis crossed her arms but still held the CD because I knew she did want it.

"No pity at all lets just say its a thank you gift."

Nico smiled again.

"So what this one gift is gonna make everything okay then tomorrow you'll go back to being a stuck up rich kid."

Artemis said harshly.

"Ouch you're a tough one any other girl wouldve screamed or fainted."

Nico pretended to be hurt.

"So I'm not any other girl."

Artemis quoted his words.

"Thats for sure."

Nico meant it as a complement but she didnt pick up in it.

"Why because I'm not a freaking preppy beauty queen who's worst fear is breaking a nail?"

Artemis mimicked a preppy girl.

"No you're better because you're not a stupid preppy plastic and also good inpression."

He laughed.

"Yeah I'm not like other girls so you can't buy my friendship."

Artemis said proudly.

"Who says I want your friendship I already have that."

He shrugged.

"Ugh who says we're friends."

Artemis frowned.

"Well I know you very well and you wouldn't talk to me if you didnt like me."

Nico smiled and Artemis knew that was true.

Artemis didnt respond.

"Dang thats true"

I giggled and high fived Nico.

"What the heck I thought you were on my side!"

Artemis crossed her arms.

"Oh sorry I forgot."

I stepped behind her and shut my mouth.

"So are we friends?"

Nico stuck out his hand to shake with her.

Artemis thought about it.

"Fine but don't think I'm friends with you because of this its just because of what you did for me the other day."

Artemis frowned.

"Good to hear I'd exspect no less from you cutie."

Nico liked to mess with her but i doubt he really liked her like that.

"Don't call me that."

Artemis laughed.

"You know since we're friends now that means we can hang out and stuff."

Nico smirked.

"Cool your jets hot shot, Wouldn't your rich friends see and you'd be teased again."

She flipped her hair.

"I don't care."

Nico said.

"No thanks if any of my fans see me with you they'll question my power."

Artemis looked around.

"Please I did buy you that CD anyway."

Nico shrugged.

"Why do you wanna hang out with us anyway."

Artemis was being a little crule but we've had cases like this before so we are extra carefull but after what he did for her the other day i say he's cool.

"Because I want to be friends and I wanna show you I meant what I said I don't lie."

Nico said

although I wouldnt know what he said to her because I was "sick" the day this little promise happened but Artemis told me about it although i doubt she told me the full story.

"Fine but I swear if this is a trick or something I'll ruin your rich boy manicure!"

Artemis said.

"Oh no not my manicure!"

Nico said with sarcasm.

"Shut up."

Artemis laughed and for a second she let her guard down.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

Artemis

I know Nico is just being Nico but I hate when he buys me stuff because after what he did for me the day of the hit and run I couldnt ask for more but let me exsplain about that day.

We were outside in gym and all the girls even the younger grade girls were playing dodge ball but with soft balls so we wouldnt hurt each other, The boys were inside doing something else but they could still see us because there was a window.

"Lets pick teams I'll be captian."

Meme said.

and they picked of course me and Mariel were last to be picked.

I'll skip past the game because theres no point in it.

After we finished the girls went inside except for me and Mariel and another little girl I knew.

"Isnt that Ashley Linebeck?"

Mariel asked and I saw a girl about seven and she had raven hair tied in two pigtails and she had pretty violet red eyes and light pale skin and she wore a cute fancy dress.

"As in Linebeck tech?!"

I said.

"Yeah her brothers in our classes sometimes although he's a senior."

She said.

"Shouldnt she be inside?"

I asked as she played close to the street with a ball.

"Shouldnt we?"

She laughed.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Ashley do you wanna play?"

I smiled.

"Um my brother said I shouldnt talk to strangers sorry."

She smiled and continued to play.

I saw some cars coming but i didnt care.

"Oh okay oh well then."

Mariel shrugged.

"Oh my ball!"

Ashley ran into the street and the ball bounced around and she chased afrer it.

"Ashley look out!"

I heard a few voices scream.

I jumped into the street and pushed her out of the way and the car wasnt paying attention so it kept going.

I flew out of the way right before the car was going to hit me and I landed really hard on the other side of the street and i felt glass go into my arm.

"Artemis!"

Mariel screamed and I heard more people screaming.

"Ashley!"

I saw a raven haired boy like Ashley run across the street.

Ashley was safe because she landed in grass but i didnt make it and landed in the street.

"Ashley don't ever go into the street again and what did i tell you about wandering off!"

The boy said.

"Ouch."

I said looking down at my arm which had a very large piece of glass sticking out of it.

"Ashley go back to the other side and wait for me."

He said.

"B-but she saved me."

Ashley said then nodded and walked back.

I tried to pull the glass out but it yelped.

"Don't do that you'll end up even worse than you are now."

He said.

"Please let me."

He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans and a tie he took off the tied and wripped it so it was a wider piece of fabric.

"This is gonna hurt sorry."

He broke the long piece of glass in half and one half stayed in my arm the other was now on the ground soaked in blood.

I yelped when he wrapped the tie around my arm.

"Can you stand?"

He asked and I tried but failed because I twisted my ankle also.

"Here."

He held out his hand the when he helped me up he randomly lifted me and carried me across the street.

I started to black out a little so i may have fainted slightly.

"Call Mr.Jon and tell him I'm taking her to the hospital."

He said as he carried me to I dont know where because I blacked out again.

When I opened my eyes I was in a car with very nice black leather seats and the music that played was a song I actually knew it was from Symmetry 8 it was called "Perfect humor".

"Where am I?"

I asked then looked at my arm and it was still gushing blood.

"Im taking you to the ER we're almost there."

I heard a voice say of course I knew it was Nico but at the time I didnt know his name.

When we got there he helped me out of the car then into the hospital.

"Whats wrong with her?"

A nurse asked.

"She got a large piece of glass in her arm and I think her ankle is twisted."

He said while he carried me.

"Okay take her to room 210 quickly."

She said but I couldnt see I fainted due to blood loss.

When I woke up again I was in another room in a hostpital bed and it was dark outside.

"Oh you're up."

I heard a voice say beside me.

I turned to the raven haired boy who sat in an armchair next to me.

"Y-you took me to the hospital?"

I asked confused.

"Yeah and by the way they got the glass out of your arm and you can go home tomorrow."

He smiled.

"W-wait do my grandparents know im here?"

I asked.

"No the only people that know are me and my parents."

He said.

"S-so that means its not on the news or anything right?"

I hoped.

"Yes but I can assure you it will be."

He said.

"N-no it can't please!"

I tried to sit up the i realized i had a cast on my forearm from where the glass went in.

"Hey don't push it you lost alot of blood today."

He said.

"Please this can't get out my grandparents can't know I did something like this again."

I said remebering the last times.

"But you saved my sister from getting hit by a car today!"

He said.

"N-no one can know please!"

I remebered me pushing her out of the way.

"I suposse I can chase off the reporters but you know its a small town and these things get out to bigger towns then soon enough everyone knows."

He shugged.

"Thank you."

I sighed.

"But may I ask why?"

He said.

"My parents before they died were involved in the goverment I didnt know what they did but I know the day they died these agents took me from school and when they brought me here they said I couldnt draw attention to myself and that if i did id be shipped to someother place."

I said.

"And my grandparents need me if they take me somewhere else who will take tare of them?"

I said holding back tears.

"I understand."

He smiled.

"They check up on me every few months I don't know why I don't even remember my childhood."

I said.

"Which is why you act as you do in school."

He mumbled.

"Yeah."

I sighed.

"Thats why you don't fight back."

He said.

"Y-you know?"

I didnt think any of the boys knew about the girl on girl bullying.

"Yeah my sister said that Meme and the girls are mean."

He said.

"Ugh thats right you hang out with Meme."

I frowned.

"Not by choice its more of a family thing if I don't hang out with her my family can't ship our tech outside of town."

He said.

I looked down.

"So I understand you're just doing this because i saved your sister and in a few days you'll act like I did nothing."

I sighed.

"Why would I do that?"

He smiled.

"Because you're a preppy rich boy who cares more about his manicure than the homeless."

I said.

"Ouch, I'll have you know I donate food to the food banks every month."

He said.

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes.

"And I take my sister to the animal shelter every weekend to walk the dogs and feed the cats."

I flinched when he said that because it was true I see him there when I volunteer there.

"Ha you know its true because you volunteer there!"

He smirked.

"Dang it your right."

I laughed.

"You know I may come from a rich family but I was still raised right and if you havent noticed my sister is too."

He laughed.

"So that doesnt mean anything."

I frowned.

"Trust me on this I can keep secerets."

He smiled.

"I don't even know your name."

I laughed.

"My apologies, My name is Nico Lucifer Linebeck the third."

He laughed and faked a bow.

"I'm Artemis Cane Jackerson."

I said.

"Jackerson?"

He mumbled.

"Yeah why?"

I asked.

"No reason just thought I knew the lastname for a second."

He said.

"Wait if im staying here for the night what are my grandparents gonna say please I need to leave."

I said trying to stand up.

"Hey you can't hurt yourself stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll take you home."

Nico said trying to get me to sit back down.

"No I can't I have to leave."

I tried but he blocked me.

"Fine if you can walk on your own to the door then you can leave."

Nico stepped a few steps away from me but he stayed close by.

"Fine I'll prove to you I don't need to be here."

I started to walk but my ankle did hurt so i limped then I saw i had a brace on.

I walked a little more and i saw how close the door was then due to how much blood I had lost I was feeling faintish.

Don't give up I thought I'm almost there.

I felt even more faintish after every step then finally I was so close to the door I reached out to the handle but I felt so sick I fell to the side but I didnt hit the ground.

"Idiot I told you you werent ready."

Nico laughed as he held me in his arms.

"No I was so close."

I sighed then he helped me back to the bed.

"Yeah but you lost alot of blood and if you keep pushing yourself like this you'll end up having to stay longer."

Nico patted my head.

"Ugh don't treat me like a child."

I frowned.

"You're cute."

He smiled.

"Ugh stop that!"

I frowned.

"Okay okay."

He laughed.

"Do you want me to stay with you because its three am and If I don't leave now they're locking me in here."

He asked.

"You don't have to."

I actually wanted him to stay because i was scared I had never spent a night in a hospital.

"I can."

He smiled.

"You may as well stay because youll just get home then have about four hours then come back and pick me up."

I said.

"Okay."

He smiled.

"I don't wanna be here another day so once morniing comes I want to leave."

I said.

"Okay."

He said sitting down in the chair.

"Hey Nico I'm hungery do they have food here?"

I asked looking down.

"They have a vending machine."

He said.

"Can you get me something?"

I asked.

"Yeah what do you want?"

He said standing up.

"I don't know something sweet and then another thing salty?"

I said looking down.

"Okay I'll be back don't move."

He said leaving the room.

I sat there in silence waiting for his return.

"Here."

He handed me powdered doughnuts and chips.

"Thanks I guess."

I laughed.

After I ate them I saw Nico and felt bad.

"You can go to sleep you know, I'll just be up."

I said.

"It's okay I'll watch you."

Nico smiled.

"Why are you so nice?"

I mumbled.

"Is it because you have a sister complex?"

I laughed.

"I-I do not have a sister complex I'm just thankfull."

He laughed.

"You're an idiot."

I laughed.

"And you're a tsundere."

He smirked.

"I am not!"

I pouted.

"Its okay Tsunderes are cute."

He smiled.

"Ugh."

"I'm just teasing you're a mix of a kuudere and tsundere."

He laughed.

"Whatever sister complex."

I laughed.

And the next day he took me to my grandparents house and lets just say they made a huge deal about Nico dropping me off but then they saw the car and then his lastname and said i could stay at their house anytime and thats how it happened and since then he's been an okay friend.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

Nico

I really wanted to get to know Artemis better but she had trust issues and I understood that but I want her to know she can trust me so I figure I can show her by buying her stuff but that doesnt work because shes not like other girls.

"Hey sister complex we're going into this store."

Artemis said as her and Mariel rushed off into a girly store.

"Sister complex..."

I sighed.

I walked in after them and saw they had already grabbed things to try on.

I stood next to the dressing rooms waiting for one of them to walk out.

"What about this?"

Artemis asked Mariel and they walked out both of them wearing differnt outfits.

Artemis was wearing a black and dark purple dress that was lolita style and Mariel wore the oppisit she wore a pretty pink and baby blue harajuku style dress and it had stuffed animals on it.

"Um what are you wearing?"

They both said in sync.

"Gothic lolita what are you wearing a stuffed animal dress?"

Artemis laughed.

"Im wearing Harajuku lolita where are you wearing that to a funarel?"

Mariel laughed.

"Well i'm just trying it on anyways."

Artemis laughed.

I liked it but if i told her that she'd kill me and I wouldve bought it for her too but she didnt want it and she hates me buying her stuff.

"Do you girls want anything I'll buy it for you."

I asked.

"Nico you don't have to buy us things."

Artemis said.

"Shhh I want these shoes, Yes Nico you can buy this for me."

Mariel laughed.

I of course didnt mind because for these girls i'd buy the world and my parents don't care what I use my money on.

"Okay pick what you want and I'll buy it."

I smiled.

"Okay since you're buying."

Mariel smiled and grabbed the shoes she wanted.

I looked over at Artemis who was staring at something outside.

"Hey you should get that dress its nice."

I came and put my hand on her shoulder but she flinched and brushed it off.

"I don't need it what would i do with it anyways."

She said.

"Um well my sisters birthday remember?"

I said.

"I couldn't wear something like that to a formal."

She looked down.

"Well you know my sister has alot of dresses that she can't use because they don't fit her so if you want you can come pick out a few things before the party."

I shrugged.

"I couldn't do that."

She looked down.

"You know Ashley really likes you so i doubt she'll mind."

I smiled.

"Look sister complex I'm glad you care and all but I can't take advantage of you like that."

She said and I sighed at the words "Sister complex".

"If its my treat you're not taking advantage for anything."

I said.

"If it will make you stop buying me things then fine."

She said.

"Glad to hear it but like I said I'd buy you the world."

I smiled.

"Ugh stupid sister complex."

She mumbled.

"Okay Nico will you buy this for me."

Mariel came and gave puppy dog eyes.

"Sure whatever."

I looked down at a dress she held and then the shoes she wanted.

"Thank you!"

She giggled and ran to the cashier.

"Why are you being so nice to Mariel?"

Artemis asked me in private.

"Well shes you're friend right?"

I smiled.

"Okay then let me rephrase this,

Why are you so nice to me?"

Artemis stared at me with those stormy gray eyes that I couldnt lie to.

"Well for one you saved my sister and you saved me from a huge deal that I wouldve had to go through with."

I said remembering the deal that my parents made with Memes parents.

"Which is?"

Artemis glared.

I didnt tell her because even if i did tell her she wouldnt agree to it.

"Either me or my sister rule the company and if my sister died I would have to rule that hell."

I laughed nervously.

"But you said there was a deal that doesnt sound like a deal."

She stepped closer to me.

"Um yeah about that deal..."

I was about to tell her but i was saved by the bell.

"Hey guys come one we have to get home!"

Mariel said.

"Um I'll drive you."

I said stepping away from Artemis.

"Sure."

Mariel giggled.

I was just glad i didnt have to exsplain the deal because theres no way she would agree to it anyways.

(The day of the deal five years ago.)

"Okay Linebeck lets settle something."

I heard a man tell my father.

"What is it Raymond?"

My father said to the man which i knew as Memes dad.

"I have a deal that you might enjoy."

Raymond said.

"Go on."

My father said from his office chair.

I was spying on them from the door because it was left cracked open.

"You want your company to exspand don't you."

Raymond the owner of Californa Tech university said.

"Well yeah."

My father laughed.

"If our kids were to be married your company and my CTU would become the best tech university in the world."

Raymond said.

"I can't do that to my son he's only thirteen and has his whole life ahead of him and we have a daughter now and what if she takes over the company?"

My father said.

"Linebeck would you really leave the company to your daughter?"

Raymond said.

"She is a fine young child even at four."

My father said sternly.

"But would you leave your company to her she cant carry out the Linebeck name."

Raymond said.

"Thats for them to decide later in life and if i die and they decide they want to rule the company together i would be fine with that."

My father said.

"Just hear me out when Nicholas is 19 and he doesnt have a girlfreind he and my daugher are to be married then i will sign over half of my CTU over to you."

Raymond said.

"Okay Raymond sure if it makes you happy but im not forcing Nico to do anything."

My father said.

"I'll hold you to your word."

Raymond said.

"Our childern have even never met."

My father laughed.

"So what my parents set me up with a nice girl and i took it how do you think i met my wife."

Raymond laughed.

"I met my wife by love and by fate I do not aprove of arranged marriages."

My father said.

"You'll change your mind im sure of it."

Those were the last words i remeber of the deal they made and I know what your thinking its not so bad right theres no proof my father said yes to the deal, No there was because two years after the deal

my fathers company started to falter and my father did something he never wanted to do he sold my sisters hand in marraige to a son of Sunny Tech and my poor sister doesnt even know.

And a year later my mother died and now has no concent to defend me if he forces me to marry that plastic Meme and i don't have a girlfriend to save me from this so my thing with Artemis coming to my sisters birthday party is for me to use her as an excuse not to marry Meme although she'll never agree to being in a relationship with me or faking a relationship but at least i can use her as an excuse.

"Nico!"

I flinched as I was infront of my car.

"Y-yes?"

I looked around then remembered where i was.

"I was getting worried you were just staring off into space."

Artemis said with Mariel standing next to her.

"Sorry I was thinking about something I guess i didnt realize how long i was staring off into space."

I smiled hoping to cover my feelings of worry.

"I don't buy it but whatever."

Artemis said getting into the front seat with me.

"If your fine then lets go I wanna tell my parents about KBB coming to town and me getting free tickets!"

Mariel giggled.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter four

Mariel

I was so excited that Artemis had won the tickets because without them i probably wouldnt have even been able to go.

"Bye Nico thanks for taking us home I wanna show my parents!"

I ran out of the car and into my house to show my parents.

"Mom, Dad!"

I slammed the front door and ran around looking for them.

"What happened?!?"

My dad ran out of his office.

"Are you okay sweetie?!"

My mom ran out from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom look!"

I opened the KBB box and pulled out my ticket and back stage pass.

"Artemis won free KBB vip tickets!"

i said jumping up and down.

"Thats great hon but never scare us like that again."

My dad said.

"Wow thats some friend you have there."

My mom said.

"I know right but mom look at the CD!"

I said.

"Oh and where'd you get that cute dress from?"

my mom said pulling out the shoes and the dress Nico bought for me.

"Nico bought it for me."

I said.

"Oh thats nice who is he is he someone special?"

My mom giggled.

"No not to me but to Artemis he is."

I smiled then pulled out a poster that came in the box.

"Oh I see."

My mom said.

"Yeah I only have eyes for Jinmin from KBB!"

I giggled showing her the poster.

"Oh okay then."

She smiled.

"Im gonna go hang this up right now or maybe I should frame it."

I said running up the stairs with my arms full of stuff.

I slammed the door and threw the dress on the bed and the shoes on the floor.

I put the poster on my ceiling after alot of fails i finally did it then i plopped down on my bed to stare at the KBB boys on my ceiling.

"Ah I'm having a over load."

I started to fan girl squeal and jump and scream.

"I'M SO EXCITED!"

I ran to the window and yelled out.

"I HAVE THE GREATEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD AND ALL OF YOU WHO ARE MEAN TO HER DESERVE TO DIE!!!!!"

I giggled then closed the window again and let out a refreshing sigh.

I ran to my computer and put the CD in and turned up the volume.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

I yelled and started singing the words to Love Live and Sing.

"laibeu salang-gwa nolae waenyahamyeon dangsin-ui kkum o, geulae."

I knew the K-pop song inside and out.

"neoneun dan hanbeon salgi ttaemun-e manh-i salanghaeya hae!"

I sung the words while dancing.

"geuligo ttaettaelo ulineun gakkeum yeolsimhihaeyahajiman dangsin-ihaeya hal il-eun modu nolaehaneun geos-ibnida!"

I loved that part.

"So live love and sing!"

I finished the song and smiled.

"I LOVE KBB!"

I giggled.

I remembered the day I first met Artemis I was nine and I had just heard a new kid was moving in today.

"Mommy I wonder whats she's like?"

I giggled to my mom as me and her were baking a pie for her and I was wearing an apron over my pink romper.

"I don't know sweetie just don't ask her anything to personal okay because her mommy and daddy just died."

My mom said sadly.

"Okay mommy I wont."

I smiled.

I remember we baked her a pie for her welcoming to texas.

"Mom theres someone driving up at the house next door do you think that shes here?"

I said excited.

"Lets go outside and see."

My mom took the pie and me outside.

And that was the first time i had seen Artemis I remember her getting out of the car looking very sad I also remember what she was wearing it was a purple long sleeve dress and black dress shoes and her hair was at the time shoulder length with bangs.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs.Jackerson!"

My mom waved.

"We made you a pie for the welcoming of your granddaughter!"

Me and my mom walked to them with the pie.

"Hi my name is Mariel whats yours?"

I giggled and stuck out my hand for her.

"A-artemis."

She sniffled and shook it.

"We made you a pie and I helped!"

I smiled.

"T-thank you."

She said recovering from crying but at the time I didnt know it.

"Well we just wanted to drop off the pie for you all I hope you like it."

my mom said with a smiled.

"It's blueberry!"

I giggled.

"I like blueberry pie."

Artemis smiled.

"I'm glad we made something you like!"

I giggled.

"We are going to be good friends."

I smiled.

"Yeah f-friends."

Artemis smiled.

That was when I first met her then we started going to the same school and everything was fine untill about middle school then it all went down because that was when the rich kids started acting like rich kids and thats when the mean girls really became mean.

Like our first day of seventh grade.

"Aw look the baby brought her own lunch, Were you to poor to buy your own?"

A girl named Ema said.

"N-no my mother made this for me."

I said.

"Aw did you hear that, her mom made it for her because shes to poor to buy school lunch."

Ema laughed and her group did too.

"I'm not poor I just enjoy my mothers cooking."

I said.

"Well i hope you can enjoy it on the floor."

Ema said slaping my lunch box on the floor.

"Leave her alone!"

I heard a voice call from afar.

"Are you okay Mariel?"

Artemis ran from across the room.

"Aw another dirt poor orphan."

Ema said.

"Back off Ema."

Artemis said picking up my lunch.

"Well mind your business."

Ema laughed.

"Any business of Mariel is business of mine shes my best friend and if you have a problem with it you can talk to me about it."

Artemis said.

"Why would I even talk to you about anything?"

Ema laughed then pushed her to the ground.

"Stop!"

I yelled.

"Please bully me not Artemis."

I said.

"Shes not worth my time."

Ema laughed but to soon because Artemis grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor also.

"You have no clue what I've been through."

Artemis said as she sat on Ema's stomach.

"Why would I care about some poor orphan annies life?"

Ema said.

"You idiot!"

Artemis slapped her.

"Ugh you dirt poor trash!"

Ema said pushing her off and into a chair.

"Fight fight fight!"

I heard the crowd cheer.

"No don't its not worth it Artemis!"

I tried to stop them but the crowd pushed and pulled.

I couldnt see was was hapening but when the crowd cleared I saw Artemis had tied Ema's hair to a chair.

"Oh my gosh you are going to regret ever doing this to me!"

Ema screamed.

"Sure whatever rich texas trash!"

Artemis laughed and got off the chair she tied her hair to.

"Lets go Mariel."

She said.

"I don't have lunch."

I laughed.

"It's okay we can share."

Artemis smiled.

It only got worse from there they bullied her more and she fought back sometimes sometimes she let it go but she never told a teacher or her grandparents.

I remembered how much she hated rich kids mostly because she was a rich kid once, Her parents were famous directors in californa but no one knew because Artemis never told people.

She was a rich kid like that who apeared in some of the movies her parents directed but she never told anyone, I've seen the movies and I've seen her and I've seen her parents names.

She can't get the money her parents had untill she turns 18 and of course its a lot of money.

Anytime people pick on her I always say "If you knew her you wouldnt treat her like this." but they never listen when I say shes a good person.

I thought about that before i drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter five

Artemis

It was the next morning and I was already awake when Mariel sent her daily window message.

"Wake up sleepy head."

it said with the normal puppy face emoticon.

"Okay I'll be down in a few."

I sent back with my normal kitten face emoticon.

I put on a black Symmetry eight T-shirt and jeans then I looked at the locket my mom gave me.

"I can't wear it im not ready."

I remembered the picture of the three of us the last picture we took before they died.

"Don't cry Artemis you've come so far."

I told myself.

I walked down the stairs.

"Gran, Granps, I'm heading out again!"

I walked into the kitchen to see my Gran doing dishes.

"Do you want anything to eat first?"

Gran asked me.

"No thanks I'll probably get something to eat with Mariel."

I smiled.

"Okay have fun be safe."

she said as I walked out the door.

I saw Mariel waiting on the swing for me.

"Whats going on today boss."

I giggled.

"I havent decided."

Mariel said.

"Well what were you thinking?"

I said.

"Thats just it I wasnt thinking."

Mariel sighed.

"What are you sick you always have a everyday sumer plan set up!"

I laughed.

"I guess today I didnt have one."

Mariel yawned.

"Oh I see you were listening to KBB all night huh."

I laughed.

"Sorta..."

Mariel said.

"Thats okay how about we walk to the park or something."

I said.

"Okay lets go."

Me and Mariel walked a little untill a familiar black sports car.

"Nico."

I sighed as the window opened.

"Hey girls need a ride?"

Nico smiled.

"Yeah can you take us to the park?"

I asked him.

"Sure hop in."

he smiled and I opened the door and sat in the front with him and Mariel sat in the back.

"So what are you gonna do at the park?"

Nico asked to break silence.

"I don't know maybe what normal people do at parks?"

I laughed.

"Which is?"

Nico said.

"I don't know."

I said looking out the window.

"Okay I'm not parking my car in the park i'll park it in the D-mart next door."

Nico said.

We walked to the park and when we got there we didnt know what to do.

"So now what."

I laughed.

"Time to swing our sorrows away as we did when we were younger."

Mariel giggled.

"Race you."

Mariel took off running.

"Wait!"

I ran after.

"H-hey wait for me!"

Nico ran after.

I caught up to Mariel and tackled her to the ground.

"Ack."

Mariel laughed.

"Hey girls don't hurt yourselves!"

Nico said running to us.

He helped Mariel up then held out his hand to me but i didnt take it.

Me and Mariel ran to the swings and got on.

"I'll go higher than you Artemis!"

Mariel laughed.

"So I know you always do you're gonna end up tipping this thing over one day."

I laughed.

She was swinging pretty high then she would be crazy and arch back and laugh.

"Mariel you're gonna kill yourself."

Nico said.

"It's so fuuuuuuuuun!"

She said fliping back and her hair slapped the ground.

"You're crazy."

I laughed.

We swung untill we got bored.

"I'm gonna jump!"

Mariel screamed.

"Don't you dare!"

I yelled.

"Don't kill yourself!"

Nico stood up just in case she jumped he was ready to catch her.

"Im kidding."

Mariel laughed and started to slow down.

"Now I'm gonna jump!"

Mariel jumped off the swing and landed on her butt in the sand laughing.

I stopped myself the got of the swing.

"You're crazy."

I laughed.

"Says the girl who jumped in front of a moving car."

Mariel laughed.

"By the way did I say thank you for that."

Nico said.

"Yes everyday."

I laughed.

"Hey lets get something to eat my treat okay."

Nico said.

"Sure."

Mariel giggled and skipped.

"Okay."

I said as we walked to the car.

We drove to a local dinner called "Wakeup shoppe".

"Three please."

Nico said to an older lady wearing a pink apron.

"Oh Linebeck's son okay come on in best seat in the house!"

The waitress said with a smile.

"Thank you Ma'am you are always so kind to my family."

Nico smiled.

"Of course you're family helped out when this place was gonna close down."

She said.

"Of course me and my sister love this dinner."

Nico smiled.

"Okay what can I get for you all?"

She said handing out menus

"The usual please."

Nico smiled.

"Sure."

She smiled.

"And for you sweetie, Good catch by the way."

She said to Nico who sat next to me.

"Um a stack of pancakes please."

I said looking down.

"Okay and for you?"

She turned to mariel sitting across from me.

"Oh whats the special today?"

She giggled.

"Texas toast and an ommlet."

She said.

"Then I'll have the special."

Mariel giggled.

"Okay it will be right out."

She winked.

I watched Mariel make a crane out of her straw wrapper then i stared out the window.

"Here you are hope you enjoy!"

She brought us our food.

"Thank you."

I smiled.

I wasnt very hungry since I didnt really eat breakfeast so I tried my best to finish the three pancakes i ordered.

"This is really good!"

Mariel ate her ommlet so all she had left was the toast.

"Glad to hear it I used to come here a lot when I was little."

Nico smiled.

"Yeah I like it it's really nice."

I said twirling my fork.

"When your done where do you wanna go?"

Nico asked.

I looked at Mariel.

"Maybe we should do something you wanna do for once."

I said.

"W-what I don't mind doing what you girls do its fun."

Nico said.

"No today we should do what you wanna do."

Mariel giggled.

"I don't know."

Nico looked down.

"Yes you do come on what do you wanna do."

I turned to him.

"Honestly I wanted to go to the bookstore today then I ran into you girls."

Nico said.

"Then today we will go to the bookstore."

I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Nico asked.

"Yeah I could use a new manga."

I laughed.


	6. Chapter six

Nico

I was suprised when they asked what i wanted to do I mean it's not like they don't care it's just they have set plans and i usually follow into the plans.

I drove them to the bookstore that I wanted to go to.

"Oh this is a really nice one do you know if they have manga?"

Artemis asked.

"Yeah It's in section five."

I said.

"I'll be over there!"

Artemis ran off.

"I'll be with the magazines."

Mariel ran off.

"I guess I'll go where I wanted to go."

I walked to the history books.

I loved the old greek myths I had all the books though so this time I thought I'd try something different but nothing caught my eye.

"Hey Nico come here!"

I heard Artemis yell from section five.

"Yeah."

I said.

"Help me pick a manga."

She said.

"I really don't know anything about that stuff."

I told her.

"Okay you totally need to get into this stuff its really good!"

Artemis smiled.

"Whats this one?"

I picked up one that said "Chocolate's box".

"Oh its about this girl and she moves in with a bunch of boys then I think she ends up falling for one of them I don't know some junk like that."

She said pulling out another one.

"I like stuff like this it's less mushy."

She held up a book that said "Spirit eater".

"Whats that about?"

I asked.

"Okay so this girl and her partner need 99 spirts and 1 soul to turn her partner into a spirit weapon."

She said pointing out the charaters.

"So I'm assuming you have all the books already?"

I laughed.

"Actually no I reed them online for free."

She said looking at more.

"Whats this one about?"

I pulled out one that said "Forever vampire."

"Dude you pull out all of the cheesy ones."

She laughed.

"Oh another romance one."

I put it back.

"So what do you recomend?"

I asked her.

"Well for me spirit eater but for you I think you'll like Aphrodite complex."

She said pulling out another book.

"Its about Aphrodite getting revenge on Ares for him rejecting her so many times then it exsplains how she becomes the way she is and how she fixes it later on."

She said.

"I like greek mythology so i might like this."

I took the book.

"Yeah I like greek mythology too you know I kinda wondered about my name."

She said.

"You know you're actually just like the Artemis in the myths."

I laughed.

"Sure whatever sister complex."

She smiled.

"I don't have a sister complex I told you it just saved me from a huge burden."

I said.

"Okay I'll stop calling you sister complex for a week if you buy me these books."

She held three spirit eater books.

"Oh okay deal!"

I said happily.

"Thanks Nico."

She smiled and walked to Mariel who was now in a moutain of magazines.

"Oh hi guys."

Mariel giggled.

"I was looking for the KBB magazines."

Mariel giggled.

"You can't just leave it like that hold on let me help you clean it."

I said putting the magazines in the correct spots.

"I didnt find any KBB magazines."

Mariel sighed.

"Well I mean it is a small town so no one but us knows about KBB."

Artemis said.

"Thats true."

I said.

"Oh well what did you find Artemis?"

Mariel asked as we finished cleaning up.

"Spirit eater."

She said.

"Oh thats the one with that guy you like...Death kid right?"

Mariel laughed.

"Erp Yeah but this is my favorite series."

Artemis said.

"And Nico?"

Mariel asked me.

"Aphrodite complex, Artemis recomened it."

I said as we walked to the cashier.

"Oh yeah Artemis talks about manga and anime all the time."

Mariel giggled.

"And you cry over KBB."

Artemis laughed.

"You'd cry over Death kid if you saw him in person."

Mariel said.

"I-I would not!"

Artemis said.

"Sure."

Mariel teased.

We payed for the books then i took them back to the car then home.

"Oh girls I forgot to tell you my father is hosting KBB so they'll be attending my sisters birthday party."

I said and Mariel who was already out of the car dropped to the floor crying.

"Dang you shouldve told her in the car."

Artemis stepped out of the car and sat on the sidewalk with Mariel.

"P-please I'm not worthy to go to that party."

Mariel coughed.

"Hey you're going and you'll love it because i'm not going alone."

Artemis said.

"At least you have Nico I'll just be there in the corner of the room stalking them from afar."

Mariel said.

"What have I done I shouldve let it be a surprise."

I laughed.


	7. chapter seven

Mariel

I cried on the sidewalk when Nico said KBB would be at the party.

"At least you told her now or she wouldve done this at the party."

Artemis said patting my back.

"Thats true but please Mariel promise me you wont go all fan girl like this because i don't want them kicking you out."

Nico said.

"I-I can't promise anything."

I coughed.

"Ugh you're such a fan girl."

Artemis said.

"It's called army."

I said softly crying.

"Oh my god."

Her and Nico said in sync.

"Okay maybe if we keep her away from them she wont act like this?"

Nico said.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY TRUE LOVE JINMIN!"

I said.

"Okay god calm down."

Artemis said.

"I-I need to look amazing for the party tomorrow."

I sucked my thumb.

"Stop that you nasty!"

Artemis smacked my hand.

"You don't know how many people have touched those swings."

Artemis said pulling out hand sanitizer from her jean pocket.

"Germ freak."

I sniffled.

"Better to be safe then sorry."

Artemis said.

"Now I can't put my thumb back in my mouth unless i have a death wish."

I said.

"Thats the point."

Artemis said.

"To kill me?"

I sniffled.

"No to not put your hands in your mouth."

Artemis said.

"I should die im not worthy."

I said.

"Stop that its just party."

Artemis sighed.

"With KBB there."

I softly cried.

"Can you please get up and go in the house i have to go."

Artemis sighed.

"O-okay."

I sniffled and got up.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

Artemis said getting in Nico's car.

"Okay."

I sniffled and walked inside my house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

I said sulking up the stairs.

"Oh honey whats wrong?"

My mom asked.

"WELL NICO SAID THAT HIS FAMILY IS HOSTING KBB AND THEIR COMING TO THE BIRTHDAY PARTY THEY INVITED ME TO AND I HAVE NOTHING AMAZING TO WEAR!"

I cried.

"Oh my."

My mom laughed.

"I NEED TO LOOK GOOD!"

I sniffled.

"Oh honey what about that dress you got from Nico its cute!"

She tried to reassure me.

"No mom its not good enough for KBB."

I sniffled.

"Sure it is."

She smiled.

"Im not worthy of being in the same town as them."

I cried.

"No sweetie dont say that I'm sure theyll love you."

She said.

"Mom I must go prepare for tomorrow."

I said.

I ran upstairs and started looking for my best shoes and dresses.

I tried so many things on but I didnt like any of them.

"I wish Artemis was here."

I sighed.

"I'll ask her tonorrow."

I said looking at the window.


	8. Chapter eight

Artemis

I got in the car with Nico and he drove me to a very big fancy mansion.

When we drove down the very long drive way there was a large white gate that opened when his car drove up.

The gate opened to reveal a beautiful ten acres of all differnet flowers.

"Woah."

I admired the flowers and spotted my favorites "Dahlias".

"I love purple Dahlias."

I said in awe and the amazing garden.

"Yes as did my mother."

Nico said and I had fogoten his mother died.

"Oh well they're very beautiful."

I said.

"Yeah my father keeps them around but personally I like the blood red hydrengeas."

Nico said while we drove through the long garden entrace.

"I thought hydrengeas only came in blue."

I said.

"My father has some very amazing botaniasts."

Nico said.

"Wow."

I saw the house and it was even more amazing than the garden.

It was a five story mansion and it was very long the front door was made of ivory and the house was a very beutiful ebony color it had an amazing patio also.

"Yeah."

He laughed.

As we pulled up to the house two maids came up to the car.

"Can we wash your car master?"

They asked.

"If you want."

Nico said.

I followed him into the house and it was even more amazing than the house itself.

Inside was amazingly decorated but I didnt get a chance to savor it because a small child takled me.

"Artemis!"

Ashley jumped and I fortunatly caught her in my arms.

"Hey Ashley."

I smiled and patted her head.

"Bout time you brought her over to meet dad."

Ashley pouted.

"Well actually shes here to try on a few dresses that dont fit you."

Nico said.

"Oh dress up with Artemis sounds fun!"

Ashley smiled.

"Yeah."

I smiled.

"Let's go!"

Ashley grabbed my arm and pulled me up the very long curving stairs.

"Um okay."

I rushed up with her.

"Okay then."

Nico laughed and i shot him a look for help.

"You're on your own."

He laughed.

"Come on Artemis I have alot of good dresses."

Ashley giggled.

"O-okay."

I followed her into a room.

"Is this your room!?!"

I walked into a large room filled with toys a mini mermaid couch and a bunch of clothes.

"No silly this is my other closet."

Ashley laughed.

"What!?"

I stared in awe at the room I wouldve dreamed for as a kid her age.

"You're so funny."

Ashley ran and grabbed a bunch of dresses of one of the many racks that were in the left side of the room.

"Try these on."

She handed me three dresses and pointed to a door on the right side of the room.

"Okay."

I went into the room exspecting a normal bathroom but instead it was a huge model style changing room with large mirriors and spot lights.

I tried on the first dress I saw it was a pink formal that you'd see a model wear on the red carpet.

"Hurry I wanna see the first one!"

Ashley called.

"Okay."

I sighed and opened the door.

"Not really your color try a different one."

Ashley said and I was glad because i hated pink.

"Okay."

I changed into a short light blue dress with long sleeves and it had very beautiful pearls sewn on it.

"This one?"

I walked out.

"I don't know you don't look very confident and you need to feel good wearing it."

Ashley said.

I tried on a black victorian style dress that was long sleeve with dark purple trim and it had a very complex corset and the dress was ankle length but it opened out like a victorian dress would.

"This?"

I said.

"Oh that looks nice on you."

Ashley said then pulling out a pair of dark purple knee length boots\heels with black laces.

"Put these on."

She handed them to me and i didnt think they would fit but they did.

"Woah."

I said looking down at my feet.

"You do know how to walk in heels right."

Ashley laughed.

"Kinda."

I walked around and stumbled a little but not much then i learned they were kinda easy.

"Good now lets figure out your hair."

Ashley said then called a maid.

"I want her hair to be fabulous."

Ashley said.

"Yes ma'am."

She did my hair as I sat in a mermaid chair she had in front of a mirror.

"Princess style please."

Ashley said.

"Yes ma'am."

She did my hair and it only hurt sometimes but other than that she was very gentel.

"Done."

She said.

"Very symmetrical."

Ashley said.

I looked at my hair it was half up half down the up was parted down the center my bangs to the side and the rest braided to resemble a crown and the bottem was just down.

"Wow."

I said.

"Maybe tomorrow you can braid flowers into it, What flowers do you like Artemis?"

She asked.

"I like purple dahlias."

I said and both her and the maid gasped.

"Just like mama."

Ashley said in Awe.

"Very nice choice ma'am."

The maid said.

"That would look good in your hair or you know we could do something to bring out your eyes like...Hydrengeas."

Ashley giggled.

"Oh no I know why you want those in my hair its because its your brothers favorite flower!"

I said.

"Oh really are they?"

Ashley played dumb.

"Yes yes they are."

I said.

"Aw you know thats so cute you know his favorite flower you all should be together."

Ashley laughed and dang i walked right into that.

"I stepped into that trap didnt I?"

I laughed.

"Yes yes you did."

Ashley giggled.

"Okay how about a mix of flowers?"

She said.

"Sure thats fine."

I smiled.

"Then tomorrow come extra early to the party no wait I'll have brother pick you up at five three and a half hours before."

Ashley said.

"Three and a half hours before why?"

i asked.

"To get ready and to meet KBB."

She giggled.

"Oh no im not into that Mariel is."

I said.

"Then bring her too."

She smiled.

"Okay okay."

I giggled.

"Can I take it off now?"

I asked.

"Yes go ahead."

Ashley smiled.

"Thank you."

I walked into the change room and took the dress off.

"Would you like to meet daddy?"

Ashley giggled.

"Um I don't know Ashley-"

she cut me off.

"Don't be silly daddy would love to meet you."

She said pulling my arm.

We walked around alot till we got to his office and when we got there i was out of breath.

"Daddy!"

Ashley ran to a man sitting in a armchair who was also building a model of some sort.

"Sweet heart."

He hugged her.

"Oh and whos this Ashley?"

He turned to me who was awkwardly standing so far away.

"Thats Artemis dad."

Ashley waved for me to come so i came a little closer to the table he was working on.

"Um hi Mr.Linebeck sir I'm Artemis Jackerson."

I smiled.

"The famous Artemis Ive heard so much about."

He smiled.

"Yes sir."

I stepped a littled closer again.

"Jackerson did you say Jackerson?"

He asked.

"Yes sir."

I said.

"As in Rachel and Ben Jackerson?"

He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"D-do you know my parents?"

I was shocked to hear my mom and dads name.

"Yes I would make very advanced filming cameras for them they were my best customers."

He chuckled.

"Really I was always on set with them when they filmed and I remember the amazing tech they had."

I smiled.

"How are they anyways I don't recall them having the heart for texas."

He asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"T-they died when I was nine."

I choked back emotion so he wouldnt feel bad for asking.

"I'm sorry I didnt know."

He said.

"No worries sir I'm just happy to meet an old friend of my parents."

I smiled.

"Yes I loved your parents in fact I went to school with your father."

He said.

"Wow thats so cool!"

I smiled.

"Yes your father a real rule bender he was."

He laughed.

"Yeah my mother was the level headed one."

I smiled.

"Dad."

I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Son so this is the famous Artemis that saved my Ashley."

He smiled.

"Yes father."

Nico stood beside me.

"Very good match I assume shes coming to the party tomorrow right?"

He asked.

"Yes father."

Nico said.


	9. chapter nine

I was a little suprised to see Artemis in the office with my father but I knew Ashley would pull something like this (Shes a menace) but they seemed to get along vefry well.

"Artemis wait for me in the car okay?"

I told her and she nodded and left.

"Ashley what the heck?!"

I said when i was sure she was far enough from the room."

"What I thought she would wanna meet daddy I mean shes gonna have to sooner or later right?"

She laughed.

"Son shes a nice girl if this is the one then that means Ashley can take the company."

He said.

"Yeah since you already signed over her hand in marriage to someone shes never met."

I scoffed.

"Son you know I did that for a good reason."

Father said.

"What would mom say if she knew."

I sighed.

"Daddy I don't care I will marry anyone you want me to."

Ashley said then shot me a look because i made father upset.

"I can't marry Meme father."

I told him.

"I understand but if there is no proof of your relationship then Raymond can force you to marry Meme."

Father stated.

"Fine if proof is what you want then..."

I really couldnt to much I knew Artemis wouldnt agree even to a fake relationship much less a real one.

"You have a dead line son and its coming up soon."

Father said and I remembered my birthday was very close after Ashley's.

"I have to go."

I walked out and didnt listen when he called me back.

I walked downstairs and the i saw Artemis walking around confused on the second floor.

"Hey you got lost or what?"

I laughed and i saw her jump.

"Yeah sorry I couldnt find where I came from."

She laughed.

"Well you were close come on."

I took her to the other stairs that lead to the front.

"So what did you all talk about?"

I asked as we walked.

"Your father knew my parents."

She said calmly then I finally remembered why her last name was so familiar.

"The year books."

I mumbled.

"D-do you have pictures of my parents?"

She asked as she got closer to me.

"U-um yeah but-"

She jumped and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Please I need to see them!"

She stood on her tiptoes to meet my eyes since i was taller than her.

"I can't my father locked up the albums and picture books that had my mother in it."

I sighed.

"Oh."

She said sadly.

"Im sorry."

I patted her head.

"U-ugh forget it."

She crossed her arms.

"I can help you get them though."

I said.

"Really!?"

She beamed.

"Yeah but if i do this for you I need you to do something for me."

I sighed.

"Please anything!"

She begged.

"I-I need you to be my date for the party tomorrow if not...I'm gonna have to marry Meme!"

I said looking down anywhere but her eyes.

"Okay."

She shrugged.

"O-okay?"

I think i heard wrong.

"Yeah I'll be your date if it means you don't have to marry Meme."

She smiled.

"Y-you do realise you have to act like my girlfriend right?"

I said.

"Yeah whatever I just want those pictures and who care Meme doesnt deserve someone like you."

She smiled.

"U-um okay."

I was so confused.

"But I swear Nico if you don't get me those books I'll kill you."

She said.

"Back to normal."

I smiled.

We walked to the car and finally left my house.

"I have one more thing to ask you Nico."

Artemis said.

"Sure anything."

I smiled.

"Can I hang out with you a little longer I don't wanna go home yet."

She sighed.

"A-alright were do you want to go?"

I asked.

"Anywhere but home."

She looked down sadly.

"Okay are you hungry?"

I asked.

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"Okay I'll take you to eat then I'm gonna have to take you home it's kinda late anyways."

I said looking at the time it was nine but I know when somethings wrong with her.

"I suposse."

She said.

I took her to a burger joint next to her house and we ordered to go so we could sit outside.

"It's a nice night tonight it's clear you can see the stars."

I said.

"Yeah."

She only got fries although so did I.

"You weren't very hungry?"

I asked.

"No it's just I'm vegetarian so I don't eat much anyways."

She said.

"Oh I understand the choice of food now."

I smiled.

"Yeah after fourth grade when we had to dissect frogs that pretty much did it for me."

She laughed.

"Yeah I didnt have to take that class so I wouldnt know."

I laughed.

"Oh yeah the rich kids got lucky and got out of it."

She said.

"Erk- I wouldve taken it though."

I said.

"Be glad you didnt."

She said.

We sat on the edge of a small brick fence connecting us to the alley on behind us.

Artemis kicked her legs which made me nervous because if she fell back I don't know if I would be able to save her or if id make it worse.

"So tomorrow at the party how are we going to get the pictures?"

She asked.

"Well we can stay in the party for about an hour or two so we don't make anything suspicious then we can sneak off to the floor I know he keeps all the secrets on."

I thought of the third floor the same floor as my fathers office.

"Okay."

Artemis was quiet.

"Are you okay with this?"

I said.

"Anything to see my parents again."

She said.

"Of course."

I said.

"Thanks for everything Nico."

She said looking down.

"For you I'd do anything."

I smiled.

"Si- dang I can't call you that nevermind."

She laughed.

"Tsundere."

I laughed.

"Whatever I am not a tsundere and you know it."

She smiled.

"I don't know I need more proof."

I laughed.

"If I was a tsundere I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

She smiled.

"Very true so maybe a kuudere?"

I laughed.

"Whatever I don't fall into any "dere" categories."

She giggled.

That was the end of our night I took her home soon after because it was ten and her grandparents were probably asleep and if i knew Artemis she already called home to tell them she was with me.


	10. chapter ten

I woke up in the morning excited and scared.

"I want to throw up."

I frantically searched for something nice to wear but I couldnt find anything I thought they would like.

"Artemis!"

I yelled out the window and she came running.

"What happened!?"

Artemis nearly jumped out the window.

"I can't find anything to wear!"

I whinned.

"Don't scare me like that I thought there was a murderer or something."

She laughed.

"Hurry the front door is unlocked."

I said.

"Okay okay I'm coming."

She said and I waited for her at the top of the stairs.

"Okay now that I'm here let me see your closet."

Artemis said walking into my room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ROOM!"

She freaked out due to the huge mess.

"Heh um what do you mean?"

I laughed sarcastically.

"AH!"

Artemis started frantically picking up clothes and folding them.

"Sorry I forgot you were a little OCD."

Artemis was usually like this at tables when things werent in place or symmetrical.

"Why would you do this to me."

Artemis jumped on my bed face down.

"I'm sorry I forgot."

I laughed.

"How could you forget!"

I heard muffled from under my pillow.

"Um well just focus on this dress is it good enough for KBB?"

I tried to change her focus and she looked up from the pillow.

"No."

She said bluntly at the small black dress I picked.

"Okay then what about this one?"

I held up another dress this one was longer and it was light blue.

"You don't look yourself in that one."

She said.

"Erk then what should I wear?"

I asked.

"Personally I think you should wear the one Nico bought for you because its something that fits you the real you I mean."

She said.

"Is it even good enough what if they don't like the real me."

I said.

"Then their not good enough for you Mariel simple as that."

She said bluntly again.

"But I'm the one not good enough for them!"

I said.

"Their just a pop band and if they can't see your special then who cares you don't need to change a thing about yourself."

She said.

"But you saved someone from death i've never done anything amazing like that."

I sighed.

"So what, if they knew you they wouldn't treat you that way."

She quoted me which made me smiled.

"Yeah you're right I should be myself."

I smiled.

"Yes now put on the dress because Nico's picking us up soon."

She said.

"Three hours early?"

I asked.

"Yeah three more hours you get with them."

She laughed.

"Good point."

I started to change.

"I know were friends and all but thats weird."

Artemis turned around and got on her phone.

"We're like sisters."

I laughed.

"Yeah but I'm not weird like other girls who just stand there thats weird."

Artemis laughed.

"Yeah true but I think you'd just rather look at your home screen!"

I teased because I knew her favorite charater was on her front screen.

"Yes I love him."

She laughed.

"Okay well Im done anyway lets go Im dying to see them."

I giggled.

"Okay okay lets wait outside for Nico."

She said and we walked outside to wait.

"So you and Nico huh."

I said sitting on the swing with her.

"U-um no we're just friends."

She said looking down.

"Suuuuure."

I teased.

"Look if you see anything today its because I need to pretend im his date or else he has to marry Meme and I don't want that for him."

She said.

"Yeah cause you want him."

I coughed.

"I do not!"

She yelled.

"Okay okay that doesnt mean I don't ship it."

I laughed.

"If it happens I'll go to korea with you."

She placed the bet.

"Okay and if it doesnt which it will."

I laughed.

"Then you have to come to Los vegas with me to look for Dead city."

She laughed.

"Okay deal but what if the inbetween happens."

I asked.

"Inbetween?"

She asked.

"Well I mean if it starts but doesnt last."

I said.

"Then I guess we can both do what we bet because we would both lose."

She laughed.

"Okay deal!"

We shook on it and I have a feeling we'll both win.

As we shook hands we heard a horn honk.

"Speak of the devil."

I giggled.

"Yeah lets go."

She said and we got in the car.

"Hey girls you ready for tonight?"

Nico said.

"Yeah!"

I giggled.

"I suppose."

Artemis said and i could tell now that I brought up the bet she was a little uncomfortable now around Nico.

"Then lets go."

Nico took us to his house without further conversation.

We arrived at his house or should i say mansion and my eyes drifted to the tour bus for KBB and their private jet.

"OH MY LAWRD!"

I said with my face pressed against the glass.

"Yeah the flew in last night but I wasnt here to greet them heh my father wasnt to happy about it either."

Nico sighed.

"Sorry Nico I-"

Artemis started to say but Nico stopped her.

"No I didn't wanna be here anyways so taking you home saved me from being a rich kid."

He laughed.

"Oh okay."

Artemis sighed and I wondered how long he had spent with her.

We parked and then I didnt want to get out of the car.

"I can't."

I said.

"What do you mean you've been dying to meet them nows your chance."

Artemis tried to pull me out of the car.

"I feel sick."

I mumbled.

"Don't throw up in this car it's my favorite and by how i've been acting with my father I doubt he'll wanna buy me a new one."

Nico said and him and Artemis pulled me out of the car.

"Don't throw up at all!"

Artemis said slapping my face.

"I'll try."

I said.

"Come on."

Artemis pulled me.

"I need to get ready so Nico take her please and don't be afraid to hold her down."

Artemis laughed and walked away with a maid.

"So do you wanna meet one of the band members?"

Nico asked me.

"I-I can't."

It made me sick just thinking about it.

"Hold on come with me."

Nico grabbed my hand and pulled me to a large ivory door.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone."

Nico knocked on the door then we walked in and I saw the amazing band members of KBB.

"Hey Nico!"

The boys cheered.

I knew them all Jinmin, Kookjung, T, Suma, T-hope, Kin, and Rapper Rue.

"I want you all to meet Mariel shes my dates friend."

Nico said introducing me.

"H-hi."

I waved.

"Oh pretty girl!"

Suma ran up to me and he spoke with a small accent.

"Yeah have fun with that I have to go."

Nico laughed and waved bye and I shot him a look.

"So are you from here?"

Kookjung asked me.

"Yes its a nice place."

I said.

"Really maybe you could show me around."

Kookjung got very close almost to close.

"Oh um sure?"

I said.

"Kookjung leave her alone don't scare the girl."

T-hope said.

"Mariel was it?, Hows life here is it fun?"

Kin asked.

"Um yeah me and my best friend have a good time here."

I said.

"Wheres your friend?"

Kookjung looked around I could tell he was the real player in real life.

"Um shes not here shes getting ready and her date is Nico."

I said.

"Dang oh well at least I still have you cutie."

He got close again but Kin pulled him away.

"And are there any good partys?"

Rapper Rue asked and i assume he's the party boy.

"Yeah sometimes although I never attend."

I said.

"Cool maybe we could visit while we're in town."

RR said.

"So whats a pretty girl like you doing in this small town?"

Jinmin finally spoke.

"I-I um can't really leave you know it's one of those towns you're kinda stuck in forever."

I sighed.

"I see but would you want to see the world if you could?"

Jinmin asked.

"Well I would love to but sadly im a small town girl which comes with the small town money perks."

I said.

"I would love to live in a small town rather than travel the world."

He sighed.

"I admire your work by the way."

I smiled.

"Oh yeah are you a fan?"

Jinmin asked.

"Well I heard a few songs..."

I lied I was their #1 fan.

"Cool at least your not another crazy like that girl Diana."

Jinmin laughed.

"Oh man was she crazy she tried a few things but we kicked her out after she went crazy."

Kookjung laughed.

"Dang that diana was a hottie."

Kin said.

"Kin not in front of this cutie, Of course she doesnt hold a candle to you sweet heart."

T said and T-hope glanced.

"Mm yup I like this girl, Plus I always knew Diana was crazy."

T-hope said.

"My type of girl."

Suma said.

"You don't even know what "type" she is yet."

Jinmin laughed.

"I'm flattered and all but I just came here to party."

I smiled.

"Wanna party with me babe?"

Kookjung stepped close again except this time i stepped away.

"No Kookjung I do not."

I giggled.

"Oh you have a date already?"

He sighed.

"No I just don't fall for the flirty types sweet heart."

I laughed.

"Ouch she got you there Kookjung."

Kin laughed.

"And how about Rapper Rue huh?"

RR said.

"No thanks third person."

I laughed.

"Dang a fiesty one huh."

T said.

"Theres always me."

T-hope said as I backed away from the flirts.

"No thanks T-hope."

I smiled and backed up as he leaned closer then I felk back but I didnt fall.

"Hey will you all back off her shes just like you and I."

I looked up and Jinmin was holding me.

"Yeah except shes a girl."

Kin said.

"A cute girl."

T added.

"Ugh sorry about them."

Jinmin picked me up.

"T-thank you."

I tried not to faint.

"Are you okay you look pale."

He asked.

"Yes sorry."

I smiled.

"No problem."

He walked back to the chair he was sitting in before all this had started.

"You owe Mariel an apolgy."

Jinmin said.

"Sorry Mariel."

Everyone else said.

"It's okay guys really."

I smiled.

"Save me a dance okay Mariel."

Kookjung smiled and I knew he was trouble.

"Mhm."

I nodded but didnt mean it.

"Me too!"

I heard a few others say but I wasnt into them I was into Jinmin.


	11. chapter eleven

I was already in the dress and shoes now Sally (The maid from yesterday) was doing my hair.

"I've picked four different flower types for your hair ma'am."

Sally said fixing my hair.

"They look lovely so I trust you."

I said.

Ashley wasnt here she was getting ready herself but she let Sally take care of me.

"I picked Dahlia, Daisy, Tsubaki, and Hydrengeas."

Sally said.

"That sounds nice."

I said.

"Today since your hair is very long shall I braid it all the way down and add flowers?"

Sally asked.

"Sure."

I said and she continued.

"I would love to attend the party as well."

Sally sighed.

"You're gonna be there right?"

I asked.

"Yes but as a hostess."

She sighed.

"But that doesnt mean you can't have fun too right?"

I smiled.

"I guess you're right."

Sally said.

"Yeah you should have fun too!"

I smiled.

"I will thank you ma'am."

She said.

"Call me Artemis."

I smiled.

"O-okay Artemis."

She smiled.

"See we're friends now."

I giggled.

"Oh I see like friends when they do eachothers hair!"

She said.

"Yeah I suppose thats true."

I smiled.

Sally was about my age but she was sold into slavery and she became a maid for Linebeck masion.

"Do you like it here Sally?"

I asked.

"Yes it is hard sometimes but Princess Ashley and Master Nicolas treat me nice."

I remembered Nico's real name was Nicolas.

"Do you have a dream Sally?"

I asked.

"I do, I dream to own my own salon and do all different hairstyles for famous people."

Sally said.

I saw she was done and i admired my hair filled with sweet smelling flowers and all the colors made my hair look sweet.

"Well from what you did here I think your dream will come true Sally."

I smiled.

"Thank you ma- Artemis."

She smiled.

"I must get ready for my shift thank you fir being my friend."

Sally smiled.

"Thank you Sally and I promise you your dream will come true so don't give up!"

I smiled.

I walked downstairs hoping not to get lost again then I heard a familiar voice.

"Artemis I see Sally did a great job!"

Ashley said.

"Yes she was amazing."

I smiled.

"Come on the party will start soon."

Ashley grabbed my hand and lead me down to the party hall.

"Wow."

I admired the large party room with tables a buffet and a very large dance floor and stage.

"Cool right I mean we couldve gotten bigger but Daddy said that we could hold it here since KBB is staying with us."

Ashley said.

"Awesome."

I looked around for Mariel but I didnt see her I hope she wasnt in trouble or anything.

"Stay here okay I need to get on stage to greet."

Ashley ran off.

I walked to a corner because thats where I felt most comfortable and I stayed there and played with my fingers because I didnt want to touch my hair it was so pretty and smelled so sweet due to the flowers.

"Artemis!"

I looked up to see Mariel and a bunch of boys follow behind her.

"Mariel whats up?"

I smiled.

"You look so pretty!"

She giggled.

"Thanks Sallys amazing."

I said.

"Whos this babe!"

One of the boys ran up to me and Mariel.

"Kookjung this is Artemis and she is off limits she has a date."

Mariel teased the last words.

"Dang you're still cute though."

Kookjung said to Mariel.

"Yeah I know."

Mariel laughed.

"So wheres Nico?"

I asked.

"Had to get ready I guess he's saying a few words or something."

She shrugged.

"Oh I guess."

I said.

"Come on lets get a table!"

Mariel smiled.

"Okay."

I said.

"Hey Mariel we have to go on stage save me a dance, okay?"

One guy said to her.

"O-okay."

I knew which one he was due to all thw pictures on her phone it was Jinmin.

"So hows your dream boys?"

I asked as we sat down.

"Oh you know they're still amazing but Jinmin is even better in person then he is online."

She giggled.

"Yeah except for the pink hair."

I said.

"I like his hair."

She said.

"Okay."

I said looking down.

The waiters came and we did get food but i only ate what I could because almost all rich people food had some sort of meat.

Soon enough they started playing music and then they finally opened the stage curtains.

"Hi everyone!"

Ashley said from a mic.

The croud cheered.

"Yo."

I saw Nico walk out with a mic also.

"I mean Hello thank you for coming."

Nico said.

"Ashley wanna say anything?"

Nico turned to Ashley.

"Um Party!"

Ashley giggled and the crowd went nuts.

"Okay then I'll be down there so have fun Ashley."

Nico said then jumped off the stage and landed perfectly it still made my heart skip a beat and the crowd gasped.

"Nico don't let Daddy see you do that."

Ashley scolded.

I couldnt tell what he told her but I know he pointed towards us and Nico walked over to us.

Mariel was gulping down food like water and I just sat there.

"Hey."

Nico said.

"Hi."

Mariel said with her mouth full.

"You still up for it?"

Nico asked me as he sat next to me.

"Yeah I guess."

I said.

"Good to hear."

He smiled.

"Your hair smells nice."

Nico said smelling the flowers in my hair.

"Thanks I guess."

I laughed.

I was about to drink my water but Nico stopped me.

"Wait Hydrengeas are poisonous!"

He grabbed the glass from my hand.

"What?"

I looked as he held the glass up and there was a small petal from the Hydrengea.

"I seriouly hope this just fell in now."

I looked at Mariel who stopped eating for a second.

"Yeah It just fell in before Nico came I wouldve said something but I didnt know they were poisonous."

Mariel said.

"Yeah it's a good thing you didnt drink it."

Nico smiled.

"Um thanks."

I said.

"I'll get you something else."

He smiled and left to get me something else.

"Dang he just saved your life."

Mariel said with food in her mouth again.

"Yeah..."

I sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

She asked.

"Nothing."

I said.

"Are you falling for him?!?"

Mariel giggled.

"N-no!"

I said.

"Mhm."

Mariel shoved more food into her mouth and it was funny to see her eat like crazy.

"Here."

Nico came back shortly after with water.

"Thanks."

I smiled.

"Okay keep your hair away from your water."

Nico said putting my briad on my back rather than my shoulder like how i had it.

Mariel shot me a look that I ignored by pulling out my phone and checking facechat to get out of talking.

I then got bored and pulled out one of the spirit eater books from my bag.

"I'm gonna go dance."

Mariel said.

"Mkay."

I said with my nose in the book.

"Um do you wanna go dance?"

Nico asked.

"Do I have to?"

I laughed.

"Maybe depends whos here and oh crud is that Meme!"

Nico said and I jumped.

"Nico!"

Meme ran over to us.

"Shoot!"

Nico grabbed my hand and I flinched.

"Hey Meme."

Nico said.

"Don't you wanna dance with me Nico!"

Meme said.

"Sorry I have a date."

Nico said and stood up with me and raised our hands.

"Whatever I know thats not true."

Meme laughed.

"It's true right Artemis."

He looked at me.

"Yeah."

I said.

"Well if its true then prove it."

Meme said.

Oh shoot I'm gonna have to do something I'll regret but at least it will make Meme jealous and I love to see her face when shes jealous.

"Okay."

I said.

"W-what?"

Nico said.

I cut him off before he could say anything else I got on my tiptoes and kissed him it wasnt anything big just a small thing my arms were by my sides and so were his so its not like it was anything special so i couldnt say he was a good kisser or anything.


	12. chapter twelve

I did not see that coming at all I didnt even think Meme would ask us to prove it i just kinda imagined her to just leave but the when Artemis kissed me i didnt think about anything I was also very stupid I shouldve made it look more real but I just stood there like an idiot.

"What!?"

Meme stomped her foot.

"See."

Artemis said.

"I don't believe this!"

Meme stormed off.

"Dang she didnt cry we shouldve made it look more real and movie like."

Artemis laughed.

"U-ugh yeah."

I said, I was still in shock not that that was my first kiss its just I didnt think that she would ever kiss me and i mean like ever.

"Okay we can do better come on lets go dance."

Artemis grabbed my hand.

"Sure."

I smiled I knew this was the Artemis I knew.

"Okay so next time actually kiss me don't make it look fake because i wanna see her cry."

She laughed.

"A-are you sure I don't wanna force you to do anything."

I said.

"Never, I know you're not like that and I really wanna see her cry."

She laughed.

"Okay then lets put on a show."

I smiled.

"Lets do this I mean we may as well have fun with it before we run off right?"

She smiled.

"Yeah."

We got to the dance floor and my sister saw and ran to tell the dj something and the a slow song came on.

"Dang it Ashley."

I mumbled.

"Perfect its a slow song and Meme is right over there."

She said putting her arms around my neck.

"Okay."

I put my hands on her waist.

"You lead I wanna see her face."

She said looking over at her.

"Okay."

I tried to look anywhere but her eyes because when I look into her beautiful grey eyes I feel like she could read my thoughts.

"Is she screaming yet?"

I asked.

"No she hasnt seen us yet."

She said.

I looked over at my sister and she mouthed "Should I put a spot light on the two of you?" and i told her no immediately but she didnt listen and the stupid embarassing spot light apearred.

"The one time I actually appreciate spot lights."

Artemis and I looked up.

"Okay shes looking put on a show."

She whispered in my ear.

"I don't even know how to put on a show."

I said.

"Its okay just lead."

she said and then she rested her head on my chest since she was shorter than me it worked out athough today she was wearing heels.

(Dang I caught her eyes)

She smiled and I couldnt look at her.

"Are you okay?"

She asked me.

"Yeah I guess."

I said.

"Do you wanna just sit down I've had my fun I think she went to tell her daddy."

Artemis laughed.

"Yeah this spot light is killing me."

I smiled.

"Okay."

She and I walked to a corner of the room.

"Its 6:45."

I said.

"Yeah we've only been here for fifteen minutes."

She said.

"My father comes out at 8:00 can we stay till then?"

I asked.

"Yeah its okay I'm kinda having fun."

She smiled.

"Good to hear you're not regreting our deal."

I smiled.

"Yeah but are you i mean you seem distant are you okay?"

She asked.

"Yeah I'm just nervous I want things to go well and I wanna be free from that sick deal."

I said.

"You never told me exactly what the deal was."

Artemis was reading her manga and talking.

"Well the deal is if i don't have girlfriend by the time i'm eighteen I have to marry Meme and my father said if I didnt have a date to this I would have to go with Meme."

I said looking down.

"Oh so I totally saved your butt and your making me do this for my pictures when I clearly have the upper hand!"

She smiled.

"Um yes?"

I laughed.

"You're just lucky we're friends or I swear I wouldnt have even gotten this far with you."

She laughed.

"Thanks i guess."

I smiled.

"I'm such a great friend."

She laughed.

"Yeah you are."

I smiled.

"I know."

She giggled.

"So any other people you wanna show or rub in theyre faces?"

She laughed.

"Actually yes!"

I remembered a few stuck ups that would freak to see this.

"Any girls you wanna make jealous?"

She said taking my hand.

"No I'm not into anyone at the moment."

I said.

"As you wish."

She smiled.

"First that guy over there he was a total jerk once he got a girlfriend who was "Pretty" so I wanna show him my girl is better."

I laughed then realized what i said.

"Okay lets do this."

She smiled.

We walked over to the jerk Jonathan.

"Hey Jonny hows it been?"

I smirked when I saw the look on his face.

"Hows Jessica?"

I said putting my arm around Artemis.

"W-whos this?!"

Jonathan asked shocked.

"Hi I'm Nico's girlfriend Artemis."

I was shocked she used the word "girlfriend" but whatever works.

"G-girlfriend?!"

Jonny was staring with is mouth wide open.

"Yup we've been dating for a year."

Artemis said and she totally lied.

"Jessica broke up with me."

Jonny said.

"Oh I guess we can't all be lucky enough to find our soul mates so soon."

I said trying not to laugh and I could tell Artemis was trying not to also.

"How'd you get a girl like that?!"

Jonny said with his jaw on the floor.

"Oh you know Nico he's not a player like you boys so I fell for him easily."

Artemis laughed.

And i tried to keep a straight face.

"Well we have to go I wanna introduce Artemis to a few more people."

I smiled and we walked far enough then died of laughter.

"Soul mates?"

Artemis laughed.

"Player!?"

I laughed.

"Did you see his face when I said we were dating for a year!"

She laughed.

"It was priceless!"

I laughed.

"Okay okay a few more."

I said.

"Whos next?"

She smiled.

"A guy named Archie another total jerk."

I said.

"Lets do this."

We walked up to the blonde.

"Hey Archie have you met my girlfriend Artemis?"

I said and he dropped his fork.

"Hi."

Artemis waved.

"G-girlfriend?"

Archie shot up out of his chair.

"Hi I'm Archie Wellington!"

He shook her hand.

"And hows your wife Maya?"

I asked.

"Um shes over there."

Archie waved for her to come.

"Hi whos this Nico?"

Maya asked sizing up Artemis.

"My girlfriend."

I put my arm around her.

"What oh my god you're so pretty!"

Maya smothered Artemis like crazy.

"And is he good to you sweetie?"

Maya asked with her normal southern accent.

"Yes he's my dream."

Artemis tried to say without laughing.

"Oh but your my life."

I said.

"But your my soul."

She said.

"Your my soul mate."

We tried not to laugh.

"Aw Yall are so cute together why can't we be like that Archie."

Maya looked at Archie.

"Um Um um."

He was in shock and it was so funny.

"Well I wanna introduce her some more people so nice seeing you."

I said and we heard them arguing after we left.

"Arent they too young to get married?"

Artemis asked.

"Yeah Archies 20 and Maya is 22 kinda to young to get married but you know these familys."

I shrugged.

"Thats was fun whos next?"

She asked.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Mariel

I was dancing on my own when I saw Nico and Artemis dancing underthe spot light and i fought back the urge to scream "Ship ship!" then I was just dancing and having fun on the dance floor then Jinmin came and asked if I wanted to dance so now I'm dancing with thean of my dreams

(Literally I dream of Jinmin)

And i am so excited.

"So hows the party?"

I asked over the music.

"Good It's fun."

He smiled.

I shot Ashley a look trying to get her to play another slow song and it took alot but she finally saw my gestures then she nodded and ran off.

"Oh look its a slow song."

I said.

"I'll lead then"

Jinmin said.

He grabbed my waist and I tried not to fan girl because I never thought in a million years would I be dancing with Jinmin.

"T-this is fun."

I said.

"Shh don't speak just dance with me."

Jinmin said pulling me closer and me having a heart attack on the inside and future me reading this having a real heart attack.

I swear I could hear my own heartbeat I just hope Jinmin couldnt because that would be awkward.

To enough the slow song ended and Kookjung came over.

"Hey can I have a dance too cutie?"

I really didnt wanna dance with him I wanted to stay with Jinmin but I said yes of course.

"Sweet."

He pushed Jinmin out of the way and grabbed my waist.

"U-um its not a slow song anymore Kookjung."

I said pushing him away.

"So what?"

He tried to pull me closer but i accedently stepped on his foot.

"I am so sorry."

I said.

"I-It's okay I'll be back stay here."

He walked away and so did I.

"I don't wanna dance with him I wanna be with Jinmin."

I sighed and walked to a corner.

"I wonder where Artemis and Nico went?"

I looked around and caught a sight I thought I would never see.

Artemis was holding Nico's hand and she looked like she enjoyed it and this was a huge deal for me so I had to go see this for myself.

"Hey guys!"

I ran up to them.

"Hey Mariel how was you hour alone with KBB?"

Nico smiled like the devil and dang it was better than his normal smile it was somehow brighter.

"Yeah great thanks alot."

I said with sarcasam.

"So I saw you dancing with Jinmin!"

Artemis squealed.

"Yeah but I saw this and came running."

I looked down at their hands still together.

"Erp I-I told you already!"

Artemis blushed and that was the first time ever I had seen her blush with a real person rather than her manga charaters.

"Oh yeah when my father comes I wanna rub her in his face."

Nico smiled and his smiled was starting to look more like a devil that means Artemis finally got to him she broke the rich boy down and he's now more mischievous.

"Oh boo I thought you two finally hit it off."

I sighed remembering the bet.

"No Artemis deserves better than I."

Nico said and Artemis looked shocked.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Artemis looked him in the eyes this time and I wanted to grab some popcorn and watch this go down.

"You deserve better then some rich trash like me."

Nico smiled.

"B-but you're not trash Nico."

She looked sad as if she regreted calling rich kids trash.

"You deserve someone who doesnt have a sister complex."

He laughed and had his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have a sister complex Nico I was just kidding."

She smiled.

"Yeah but bringing you into this family for real would only end up hurting you so I would never put you through the hell I go through everyday."

Nico said and Artemis looked like she wanted to cry.

"Nico you're to good of a person to be with someone like me anyways."

She sighed.

"You saved my sister from a hit and run!"

Nico laughed.

"This is the weirdest love confession I've ever seen."

I said.

"I-its not a love confession!"

They said at the same time.

"Whatever you two just have fun."

I smiled and walked to the buffet.


	14. Chapter fourteen

I was still shocked by what Nico had said but I tried not to think about it because it made me feel bad for calling all rich kids trash and putting him in that category.

"Its almost eight lets go over a few thing okay."

Nico said.

"He's gonna ask you like a ton of questions probably."

Nico said.

"Okay."

I nodded following instruction.

"It's gonna be totally embarrassing so no matter what we can do this."

He smiled and his smiled.

"Nico relax we can do this."

I grabbed his hands.

"You really are a good person Nico."

I smiled.

"I um...Thank you."

He smiled.

"Okay and now to introduce my Daddy!"

I heard Ashley say.

"Daddy wanna say anything?"

She asked.

"Thank you for coming to my daughters birthday party."

He said.

"I hope you enjoy it!"

Ashley giggled.

"Oh god I'm nervous."

Nico freaked out a little.

"Its okay we can do this."

I said.

"Nope nope now I wanna throw up."

He walked around in circles.

"Nico I wont let that demon marry you."

I patted his back.

"O-okay."

He said.

"It's different facing him rather than the other losers."

He sighed.

"Just do whatever Nico I don't care I will follow."

I smiled.

"Okay."

He said.

"And if I kiss you don't stand there like an idiot kiss me back!"

I laughed.

"Y-yeah sorry."

He smiled.

"Okay lets go."

He took my hand and we walked up to the stage.

"Father!"

Nico waved to his dad and we walked onto the stage.

"Having a good time?"

He asked me then his eyes drifted to our hands.

"Father I would like to introduce Artemis as my girlfriend now."

He said calmly.

"So you finally did it."

Mr.Linebeck said.

"Yes father."

Nico said.

"I'm shocked I don't know what to beleive."

Mr.L said.

"We just clicked you know?"

I smiled.

"Y-yeah."

Nico said.

Nico put his arm around me to make things real but I don't think he bought it yet.

"Glad to hear it but did you introduce her to Raymond?"

Mr.L said.

"No not yet."

Nico said.

"You should do that."

He said.

"Yes father."

Nico said.

Nico lead me by the hand to the back of the dining hall where the bar was (I didnt know they had a bar) and I saw a large man in a blood red suit.

"Mr.Raymond how have you been?"

Nico walked over to the man.

"Nicolas I havent seen you since you were a kid and now your seventeen and all grown up!"

Mr.R said.

"Did you see Meme?"

Mr.R asked.

"Yes it was brief."

Nico said.

Raymond's eyes then drifted to our hands.

"And whos this?"

He said slighty annoyed.

"This is my girlfriend Artemis."

Nico said.

"Hi."

I waved.

"Girlfriend..."

Mr.R trailed off.

"Yes sir its new."

Nico said.

I looked at him and we both kinda understood.

"So its not offical?"

Mr.R jumped up.

"No it is."

I said.

I got on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and Nico pulled me closer and we kissed to show him the deals off.

"Oh."

Mr.R sighed.

This was actually nice I kinda felt guilty for not wanting it to end and Nico didnt pull back either.

Although we eventually did but it was nice I didnt regret it either.

"Um I see."

Mr.R sighed.

"You know if you change your mind my deal is always there."

Mr.R said.

"No sir this girl is the only one for me."

Nico said.

"Okay then but Meme will be crushed."

Mr.R said.

"Please excuse us Mr.Raymond we have something to do."

Nico said and we walked away.

We didnt say anything until we got to a quiet corner away from people.

"So um ready to go look for those pictures?"

Nico said.

"Okay."

I couldnt look at him but of course he took me by the hand.

"If we get caught I don't know do something."

Nico laughed nervously.

"Okay."

I said.

We tried to sneak out but Ashley caught us with the spot light.

"Stupid spot light."

I cursed.

"Stupid Ashley."

Nico cursed.

"Were do you two think your going!?"

Ashley yelled over us from the stage.

"Uh to um."

Nico didnt know what to say so i spoke instead.

"Oh boo you caught us."

I said.

"And where were go going?"

Ashley crossed her arms.

"To makeout."

I spit out but i didnt think before i spoke so after i said it i instantly regreted it but at least not everyone heard.

"Oh...carry on."

Ashley giggled.

I walked away with my head down and Nico snapped out if his daze and followed.

I didnt wanna say anything i was to flustered thank god i was in front.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Did she seriously say what I think she said.

I was stuck dazed staring at all of the people around us when she said that.

I ran after her after i snapped out of it.

"W-wait!"

I tried to stop her but she kept walking.

"I'm stupid."

I swear i heard her mumble.

"Stop wait!"

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"I can not believe I just said "To makeout" Im an idiot."

She looked down.

"No you're not an idiot."

I said.

"Yes I am."

She said looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Stop that I wont sit here at let you insult yourself like this."

I said.

"Plus not everyone heard so its okay."

I smiled.

"Yeah I guess."

She looked up.

"Your hair is asymmetrical."

She started to fix my hair.

"O-okay?"

I laughed.

"OCD."

She said.

"I see."

I smiled.

"Okay come on and don't run off again."

I said grabbing her hand.

"Okay."

She said.

I lead her up the stairs and after a long walk we got to the third floor.

We were about to get to the door I knew the maids had locked up but I heard voices and foot steps.

"Quick someones coming what do we do?"

Artemis was close ti the wall but we werent close to anyrooms we could sneak in.

"Sorry."

I said then i pushed her against the wall as someone walked by.

"Master Ni- Oh pardon me sorry."

I heard a maid say but my lips locked with Artemis's.

We basicly made out until i was sure she left and then I felt guilty about enjoying it so much as wanting to continue but I stopped and I saw Artemis didnt look like she completly hated it either in fact she looked like she enjoyed it.

"Um sorry."

I said biting my lip.

"It's okay at least you made it real."

She laughed.

"Um yeah."

I said looking around making sure that no one was around anymore.

"Okay lets check this room."

I pulled out a set of keys I had.

"So you have a key to eveyroom or what?"

She asked.

"Actually I stole this from my father last night shh."

I smiled and unlocked the door.

"Yes it opened!"

I let her in and shut the door behind us quietly.

"Okay use your phone light just in case someone walks by and sees the light on."

I said.

"Okay."

She turned on her flashlight to reveal tons of boxes and books piled up and also a few dresses.

"Is that my mothers wedding dress?"

I held the dress I did my best to sit down in the black suit i was in.

"I knew he'd lock this away."

I sighed.

"Its so pretty!"

Artemis sat next to me.

"Yeah the wedding pictures are probably in here too."

I said.

We went through a few boxes then Artemis saw a picture.

"I-is this my mom?"

Artemis held a picture and dropped to her knees.

The picture was my mother and another woman around the age of seventeen.

"look the names are back here."

We flipped over the picture to reveal the names Willow and Rachel.

"T-thats my mother."

She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Here take it."

I slipped the picture out of the book and gave it to her.

"B-but your mom is in this too."

She said.

"Its okay my mother died when i was fifteen yours died when you were nine."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

She put the picture in her bag.

"I promised if you did this I'd give you thw pictures."

I said.

She looked in a box labled Willow and she opened the box and pulled out a small fancy box.

"Whats that?"

I asked.

She opened the box and it was a time capsule.

"Is this a friendship braclet?"

She asked pulling out one that said Rachel.

"They saved each others braclets."

I said.

"Oh my god."

She pulled out a picture of the two of them holding children in theyre arms.

"Is that me and you?"

She asked looking at the years.

"Thats when I was two because I'm older."

I said.

"Then that means our parents really were close."

She said.

"Yeah I guess so."

I said.

"Do you want the braclet?"

I asked.

"I cant take that I have the picture thats good enough."

She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I asked.

"Yeah thanks though."

She sighed.

"A promise is a promise."

I smiled.

"You're to good of a person for me."

She smiled and hugged me.

"I know."

I laughed.

"I'm done here if you are."

She said.

"You wanna just ditch and not go back to the party."

I asked.

"Mhm okay."

She said.

"Where to?"

I asked.

"Anywhere I don't care."

She smiled and I really loved her smiled.


	16. chapter sixteen

I didnt know where Nico and Artemis went but I at least hope theyre having fun I on the other hand wanted to be with Jinmin.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil Jinmin stood in front of me while i was in a corner on my phone.

"Hi."

I smiled.

"Come with me."

He smiled.

"Okay."

I followed I didnt care where I was going as long as it was with Jinmin.

We walked out of the dance hall and up to the third floor.

I heard voices then I turned to see Artemis and Nico making out against the wall.

"Oh my lawrd."

I said with my mouth wide open.

"M-mariel?"

Artemis pushed off Nico and walked over towards me.

"Sorry we thought you were another maid."

Nico said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

I said very shocked.

"Shut up or we're all gonna get caught!"

Artemis put her hand over my mouth the freaked out and grabbed hand sanitizer.

"Nico you are a true player."

Jinmin laughed.

"N-no It's a-"

Artemis cut Nico off.

"Yup its true."

She said and shot Nico a look.

"Oh yeah I guess so."

He laughed nervouly.

"So Nico is there a after party for this event I'm feeling up to it."

Jinmin said.

"Actually if you get the gang we could..."

Nico said.

"What room and when?"

Jinmin smirked.

"Room 502 and in a hour."

Nico said with that evil smile.

"Am I the only one shocked that they were making out!?"

I said.

Artemis pretended not to hear me and her and Nico took me to room 502.

"So what are we doing here?"

I asked as I walked into a medium sized room with what appeared to be a closet on one side.

"We can play a few games I mean it will be fun for you right?"

Nico smirked.

"Dang it i know why im here."

I smiled.

"You're welcome."

Nico laughed.

"You're a little devil arent you Nico."

I said.

"Yup pretty much."

He laughed.

"Okay I'll go get some things be back."

Nico left the room.

Dang I let my friend hang out with a devil.

"So you and Nico how many times did you kiss?"

I asked.

"I don't know like alot."

Artemis looked down.

"AND YOU ENJOYED IT DIDNT YOU!"

I screamed.

"Maybe just a little."

She bit her lip.

"You demon!"

I laughed.

"Okay okay I didnt think I liked him untill now and after me kissing him alot i realized that he was always there for me anyways."

Artemis said.

"Ugh im so jealous you have a true love and all I have is attempts at bts boys."

I laughed.

"Well why do you think we're doing this for you."

She smiled.

"Dang your a good friend."

I said.

"I know."

She giggled.

"Hey ladies!"

I saw Kookjung rush into the room.

"Hey!"

All of the KBB boys walked in and I also saw a few girls.

"Ready to party!"

Kin T said sitting down on the floor beside us.

"Yeah this will be fun."

I said.

"Okay im back!"

Nico walked into the room.

He was holding alot of stuff I saw a blanket a deck of cards a bottle and a timer.

"Whats that for?"

I asked as he dropped the stuff in the middle of the floor.

"You'll see."

Nico smiled.

"Oookay I see."

Artemis giggled.

I dont get it.

We sat in a circle.

"First pick a card everyone and keep it covered untill later."

Nico said passing cards out.

I didnt see my card so i just slipped it under my phone.

"Now first we can play spin the bottle to pick whos going first in the closet."

Nico laughed.

"Is this something you do alot."

Artemis laughed.

"I um kinda did this when i was younger."

He laughed.

"Devil."

I said.

"Im a angel untill we get to a different room."

He smirked.

"Dang boy calm down!"

I laughed.

We spun the bottle and lucky me it landed on me and T-hope.

"This will be fun..."

T-hope said.

"Okay stay in the closet untill I say so."

Nico locked the door behind us.

"So um do you wanna talk or..."

I asked.

"Lets go with or."

T-hope put his hand against the wall i was standing behind which put our faces very very close.

"Um okay..."

I tried not to fan girl.

He pressed his lips against mine and I nearly squealed.

His hands ran down me and made me shiver I had my arms around his neck.

"Jump."

He said and I obeyed and when I jumpdd he caught me and my legs wrapped around his waist.

I was scared I would fall but he was pressed up against me so I wouldnt fall.

My hands then went to his hair and I ran my fingers through it.

We opened for air every now and then.

There was a convenient small coffee table in there and he sat me on the table to continue.

I had hit the table and it made a loud sond.

"Ops."

I said then my lips locked with his again.


	17. chaoter seventeen

I heard a bang from the closet.

"They're having fun."

I laughed.

"Okay we can play a card game while we wait."

Nico smiled like the devil.

"Okay get your card I gave you."

Nico said.

I looked at my card it was an Ace.

"Now who ever has the matching card is your partner."

Nico said looking at his card and just my luck it was an Ace also.

"I guess we're partners."

I said looked down.

"This will be fun can I use you as a demonstration?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Okay so this game is about how many times you can pass the card back and forth with you mouth by sucking and blowing thus the name suck and blow."

Nico said.

"Ready?"

He turned to me and i felt flustered.

"Y-yeah."

I said.

We passed the card about ten times then I failed and the card fell and we kissed on accident.

"And thats how you play."

Nico said.

"Okay!"

Everyone had a partner and I was still flustered from the accidental kiss even though we kissed like alot of times before this.

"Wanna play again?"

Nico smiled.

"U-um okay."

I smiled.

We played again and this time we did it about twentyone times then Nico dropped it and no kiss this time since he caught the card.

"Can we do it one more time so its symmetrical?"

I said.

"Okay then?"

We passed the card once more then i felt better.

"Okay i'm good now."

I laughed.

"Okay now lets check in the closet."

Nico opened the door and T-hope and Mariel were in the middle of making oot then mariel got flustered and jumped off the table.

"Ooookay then now lets pick another group."

Nico said spining the bottle.

It landed on me and some guy with black hair and three white stripes on one side of his head.

"Oh okay Artemis and Dtk."

Nico said.

"W-wait I don't wanna!"

I tried to say but Nico closed the door.

"You idiot!"

I yelled.

"Sorry sweet heart I dont like it either but alls fair in love and party games."

Nico laughed from the other side of the door.

"Hi I'm Artemis and you are?"

I asked.

"You can call me Kid."

He said and I admired his golden eyes.

"Wow your eyes are so pretty."

I said and he stepped closer.

"I can give you a closer look if you want."

He leaned towards me.

"U-um um okay."

I was flustered and Kid grabbed my waist to pull me closer.

"Sorry just playing the game."

He smiled.

Our lips met and I almost squealed.

His hands went to my waist and my arms stayed around his neck.

He pushed me against the wall our bodies very close then soon my chest was against his.

We opened for air when we needed to but it was very rare I also kept the time in check because i was planning to make it look like i was just standing there arms crossed the whole time.

My hands ran through his hair and the three white stripes then he pulled away to smell the flowers in my hair.

"Mm I love the smell of tsubaki my friends name is tsubaki."

He said.

"Okay its almost time."

I said.

"Sorry I'd love to continue but times up and I'm sure you don't want your boyfriend to see this."

He smiled.

"Um yeah."

I said.

"It was fun anyways."

I smiled.

"Yeah."

He said.

They opened the closet and Nico looked in to see me with my arms crossed and Kid sitting on the table.

"So you did nothing in the seven minutes you were in here?"

Nico said.

"Pretty much."

I laughed and so did Kid.

"Oh well good try anyways."

Nico smiled.

"Yeah well you know."

I said.

"Okay next group."

Nico said.

He spun again and it landed on some people we didnt know and they went into the closet.

"Your still my partner for this game."

Nico said.

"Oh okay."

I said.

We played suck and blow again and we got better and better each time we played.

"Okay now were gonna play truth or dare when someones in the closet."

Nico said.

We sat in a circle again and spun a bottle to see who was playing first.

"Dang it."

It was me and Mariel.

"Truth or dare!"

Mariel asked me.

"Truth."

I said.

"You're no fun."

Mariel pouted.

"Okay the...Do you really like Nico or is it all just a game."

She asked and I flipped.

"Um well...Yes."

I looked down.

"Okay then I win."

Mariel said.

"Yeah I know I have to take you to Korea now."

I sighed.

"I never win so im happy!"

Mariel clapped.

"Okay then time to check the closet."

Nico said letting the people out.

"And next people in the closet are..."

He spun and dang it landed on me and him.

"Oh this will be fun!"

Mariel giggled.

"Dang it I just came from there."

I sighed.

"Im starting to hate this closet."

I said as Mariel locked us in.


	18. Chapter 18

I knew that there was no way Artemis really liked me she was just doing it for the sake of the deal and thats fine i dont mind and now we are locked in the closet.

"You didnt have to lie you couldve just told her."

I said.

"But the thing is Nico...I wasnt lying."

She looked down.

"Shut up you don't actually like me...do you?"

I asked.

"Thats the thing I just don't know anymore!"

She said.

"Its okay we don't have to do anything, I wont force you."

I said sitting on the table.

"I-I want to try."

She looked down.

"Seriously Artemis I know you and I know you don't want to its okay."

I said but she got close to me.

"Nico I'm being serious I really do like you."

She said.

"Okay then you don't care if I do this."

I pushed her against the wall and our lips locked for a little then i pulled away.

"No I don't care."

She said.

"Okay then."

I shugged.

I continued where I left off and it was pretty much just like we did in the hall except i was more daring now and so was she.

I ran my hands down her body and stopped at her waist.

"You can tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable."

I said.

"I feel comfortable with you Nico."

She said.

We eventually made our was down the wall and onto the floor we both fit as long as we didnt hit the table.

I was on top and she didnt seem to care she ran her hands through my hair then down my back the around my neck again.

I kissed her neck and kept one hand on the floor so i could support my weight.

I then switched with her and she laid on my chest and i was on the bottem.

Her arms around my neck and mine on her waist.

"Okay times up!"

Mariel opened the door and almost his us.

"Oh okay then a little more adventurous with the devil but not with Dtk?!"

Mariel laughed.

"More time please."

Artemis laughed.

"Nope nope if you want that go get a room."

Mariel laughed.

"Dang it."

I said helping her up off of me.

"Well was it fun It looked fun!"

Mariel teased.

"I had fun."

I smiled.

"You know I think im gonna have to have a little more time to decide."

Artemis laughed.

"Hey we all want out far share of the closet!"

Mariel laughed.

"Okay okay whos next?"

I laughed.

I spun the bottle and It hit Mariel and Jinmin.

"Oh good match up."

I said.

"Well have fun and by the way you probably shouldve given us more time."

I smirked because I knew with this one she'd want more time.

"Okay next game Spin the bottle"

I smiled.

I spun the bottle and it landed on some girl and T.

"Okay go T."

I said.

They did kiss but it wasnt anything amazing the girl didnt look like she wanted to.

I spun agian and it hit a girl named Patty and T-hope.

"I have to kiss him!?"

Patty laughed.

"Yeah sorry Patty."

I told her.

"Dang it okay."

She kissed him.

We spun more and more then finally it hit me and Artemis.

"Oh what luck."

I smiled.

She grabbed my suit colar and pulled me to her and of course our kiss was amazing and wouldve continued but the timer went off.

"Oh okay lets check Mariel and Jinmin."


	19. chapter 19

I was called into the closet with Jinmin and Nico knew I wanted more time with him and i was totally regreting not letting him and Artemis stay a little longer in the closet.

"I've been waiting for someone like you."

Jinmin said.

"I-I um okay."

I tried not to fan girl.

He stepped very close to me so close i almost screamed.

This time I was already next to the table so i jumped up on the table and his arms wrapped around my waist then trailed down.

I really tried not to scream but i let out a fan girl squeal when he kissed my neck.

He then decided to kiss me again and he and I french kissed which was funny because i didnt even know how to french kiss.

I didnt want this time to end ever and i dont think he wanted to either.

"Okay times up Mariel."

Nico came in and it reminded me of the devil walking into heaven.

"Dang it."

I said.

"Okay next players!"

Nico said.

I sat in the circle with the bottle in the middle.

"Okay and the next players are..."

Nico spun and it landed on a girl named Alessandra and RR.

"Gurl you about to go into the closet with RR!"

I giggled.

"Okay."

They walked in together and a few minutes later we heard some bangs and a few noises.

"Okay and next for spin the bottle is..."

I cut Nico off.

"Spin the bottle is lame."

I said.

"Yeah because you just wanna go back into the closet."

Nico said.

"Im not denying it."

I said.

"We didnt do any dares."

Artemis said.

"Oh I see."

Nico said.

"Okay okay lets do some dares."

Nico said.

"I dare you and Artemis to get caught making out by your dad."

I said.

"No way!"

Nico said.

"Sorry a dare is a dare."

I said.

"Dang it."

He said.

"Fine come on Artemis we can do this."

He took her by the hand a stormed out.


	20. 20

Nico took me by the hand and lead me downstairs.

"Okay I know my father will catch us here."

Nico said.

"You maid, Call my father to his office."

He told a maid.

"I really don't wanna get you in trouble Nico."

I said.

"To late come on."

Nico pulled me into the office.

"Show time."

Nico said and he and I got on the couch that was in there.

"Sorry for dragging you into this."

Nico said.

"Its okay I don't care I mean you don't have to marry a plastic so thats good right?"

I said.

"Yeah you actually saved me from all of this."

He smiled but this time it was like an angel.

"I help you any day."

I said.

"Yeah you totally wouldnt have said that yesterday."

He laughed.

"I thought about it but i probably wouldnt have said it to your face."

I laughed.

"Shh here he comes."

He and I heard foot steps so we started.

I was on the bottem this time and I didnt mind since Nico was very considerate and always kept on hand on the couch and the other on where ever it went.

"Why would I need to come to my office at my daughters birthday party."

We tensed when we heard Mr.Linebecks voice.

The lights were off but I knew the moment he turned them on he'd see us.

We didnt make any noise so if he had just left he wouldnt have know we were in there anyways but he turned on the light.

"Nicolas Linebeck what the heck are you doing in my office!"

Mr.Linebeck laughed.

"S-sorry father."

He stood up and helped me off the couch.

"Dang boy go do these things in your own room."

Mr.Linebeck laughed.

"U-um Okay."

He pulled me into the hall and we busted out laughing.

"My son I swear."

Mr.Linebeck walked away and when he was far enough we laughed.

"Okay that went better than I thought."

He said.

"Yeah I thought he would kick me out or something."

I bit my lip.

"It was fun though."

Nico laughed.

"Um getting caught or making out?"

I asked.

"Both actually."

He smiled.

I didnt respond to that.

"Come on lets go tell her we did jt and lets make her do something worse."

He said taking my hand again.

"Um okay."

I didnt mind this at all but I was still unsure and scared about it all but when I look at Nico I feel safe.

We safely made it back to the room.

"We did it."

Nico said.

"No way."

Mariel smiled.

"Yes it was embarrassing."

I said.

"Okay I dare Mariel and Jinmin to walk onto Ashleys stage and tell the whole crowd that you all are an item."

Nico dared them.

"Dang thats huge."

Mariel said.

"I'll do it."

Jinmin said.

"Really?"

Mariel asked.

"Yeah."

Jinmin and Mariel walked out and we followed.

"Okay go."

I pointed to Ashleys stage.

"Fine fine im going."

Mariel said.

Her and Jinmin walked to the stage and me and Nico watched from here.

"What do you want?"

Ashley asked.

"To declare my love for her."

Jinmin said.

"What!?"

Ashley squealed.

Mariel and Jinmin grabbed the mics.

"I love this girl right here!"

Jinmin said and the crowd gasped.

"Yeah thats my babe!"

Mariel said.

"Come here!"

Jinmin grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Dang they actually did it."

I sighed.

"Oh my god."

Nico said.

"You don't have a god if you act this much like a devil."

I laughed.

"Thats true."

He smiled with that devil smile and the pretty violet eyes didnt help.

"We are an Item!"

Mariel and Jinmin yelled.

"Oh my devil."

Nico said.

"I cannot believe they just did that."

I said.

Tons of people cried and gasped on girl fainted then the news took pictures and asked questions.

"Lets get out of the cross fire."

Nico said and we walked back to the room.

"Where'd every one go?"

I asked.

"Beats me."

Nico said.

I heard noises from the closet so I opened the door and out came Alessandra and RR tumbling out.

"Um okay?"

I laughed.

They sprawled on the floor trying to get up.

"Was the hour fun?"

I asked.

"H-hour?"

They looked around confused.

"Yeah the partys pretty much over."

I said.

"Oh okay thanks for the fun I guess."

RR said.

"W-wait can i have your number or something?"

Alessandra ran off after him.

"Well then this partys dead."

I laughed.

"It doesnt have to be..."

Nico said.

I again didnt know how to respond.

"D-does this mean we're a thing now or...?"

I asked.

"Duh."

He said.

"O-okay."

I smiled.

"Lets get out of here."

He said.

"Can I find my regular clothes first?"

I asked.

"Sure."

He and I walked around looking for the room i was in before.

When I found the room I changed and then we left.

"Lets go somewhere quiet."

He said.

We got in his car and drove off.

We drove untill we got to a clear area of town it was next to my house so he could take me home after.

"Nico you're to good for me."

I said.

"You say that even after everything that happened today?"

He asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled.

"Thanks for becoming a part of hell with me."

He smiled.

"I now understand why you're a little devil."

I laughed.

"Yeah I guess i've been a devil since I was thirteen."

He laughed.

We sat in the back seat talking and looking at random things on our phones.

We spent our time like that untill eleven then Nico took me home.

"Thanks Nico for everything."

I smiled.

"So pick you up tomorrow?"

Nico said walking me to the door.

"Um If my grandparents let me out tomorrow."

I laughed.

"Okay I'll be here at the usual time though."

He smiled.

"Okay."

I said.

He kissed my head and I snuck inside.

I knew they were asleep so I just went into my room because I didnt wanna bother them.

I took my hair down saved a few of the flowers in a book and I fell asleep on my bed.


	21. 21

(Nico)

I got home that night and fell asleep in any room that wasnt taken.

I woke up the next morning to a shock.

"She's In where!?"

I said in shock by what the maid told me.

"Well Mariel got into a fight last night with some korean girl who clamied to be Jinmins wife and they sent her to korea ans shes in jail."

Sally said.

"T-they sent Mariel to korean jail?"

I was confused.

"Yes Master."

Sally said.

"W-why shes from here!"

I said.

"Well aparently the korean girl pulled a knife on her and Mariel threw a glass at her and yeah now shes in korean jail."

Sally said.

"Oh my god I have to tell Artemis."

I said.

"Thank you for telling me Sally."

I said.

"Yes Master."

Sally bowed and walked out.

I franticly got ready and kicked out whoever was in my room.

After I got dressed I called Artemis and told her I was picking her up.

"Father I'm going to korea to save Mariel."

I said.

"Okay."

He said calmly.

"O-okay?"

I asked.

"Yeah do what you want you're seventeen I don't own you anymore."

He said.

"O-okay then."

I said.

I took my leave and drove to pick up Artemis.

"She's where!?"

Artemis freaked.

"Korea in jail."

I said.

"We have to go get her!"

Artemis said.

"Okay but what are you gonna tell your grandparents?"

I asked.

"Come with me I got this."

She said pulling me in the house.

"Gran I want you to meet someone."

She pulled me into the kitchen and I saw a sweet old woman washing dishes.

"Yes Artemis?"

She turned around and nearly dropped a plate when she saw me.

"W-who is this dear?"

She asked.

"This is my boyfriend Nicolas Linbeck."

Artemis said.

"Hi ma'am."

I smiled.

"T-this is Linbecks son?"

She asked.

"Yes Gran."

Artemis said.

"You look just like Willow."

She nearly cried.

"Yes and about that Gran Mariel is in Korea and I have to go get her."

Artemis said.

"And is Nicolas going with you?"

She asked.

"Yes."

Artemis said.

"Then you can go."

She said.

"Thanks Gran."

Artemis ran upstairs to pack.

"Let me take a good look at you child."

Gran said.

"You have Willow's violet eyes and her raven hair."

She said.

"Thank you ma'am."

I smiled.

"Oh but you have your fathers devilish smile."

She laughed.

"S-so I've been told."

I laughed.

"Yes I trust you with my granddaughter."

She said.

"Thank you ma'am."

I smiled.

"Okay I'm ready."

Artemis said.

"Okay it was nice meeting you ma'am but we have to save a friend."

I smiled.

"Yes just call me when you get there."

She said.

"Yes Gran see you soon."

Artemis smiled and we left.

I drove her to the air port.

"My dad has a private jet here so we can fly to korea get Mariel and come back."

I said.

"P-private jet?"

She asked.

"Yeah why?"

I asked.

"Because normal people don't have private jets."

She laughed.

"Oh I see."

I smiled.

We took off in the private jet to korea and would be there in about fourteen hours.

(Fourteen hours later.)

"Artemis wake up."

I shook her gently to wake her up.

"A-are we there yet?"

She asked.

"Yes its about five am in korea right now."

I said.

"Okay."

she said.

"Come on we have to find Mariel."

I said.

We got to korea and I asked the first person I saw where the KBB scandal was being charged and they said it was in Gyodoso Jail so we took a taxi to there.

"I hope shes okay."

Artemis said.

"Don't worry we can get to her before anything happens."

I said.

"Okay."

She smiled.

The Taxi took us to the Gyodoso jail and we walked in to see a familiar face.

"Jinmin."

I said.

"Nico you're here I've been trying to get them to let her go but they said since she cant speak korean to defend herself shes guilty."

Jinmin sighed.

"Can we visit her?"

Artemis asked.

"Yeah."

Jinmin said leading us to the visitation area.

"bangmun jiyeog-euloui mali."

The officer said.

"A-Artemis!"

I heard faintly from behind the glass.

"Mariel!"

Artemis ran to the glass and picked up the phone to talk to her.

"Please get me out I wanna go home!"

Mariel whinned.

"I'm working on it."

Artemis said.

"She pulled a knife on me!"

Mariel said.

"And what did you do?"

Artemis asked.

"I called her a bad thing in korean and threw a glass at her then the KBB body guards took us in a plane and i didnt realise it but they were taking us to korea and i couldnt leave cause they locked me in the plane bathroom."

Mariel sighed.

"Don't worry we'll get you out Mariel!"

Artemis said.

"Please hurry!"

Mariel sighed and then they took her back to her jail cell.


	22. 22

Let me exsplain what really happened that night not what the koreans think i did.

After me and Jinmin got off stage we were on our way back to the room 502 but we got caught by some FREGGIN NUT JOB who started yelling in korean then her and Jinmin started yelling at each other in korean and they called the body guards but when they showed up she was fighting with me and she picked up a steak knife the weirdo so i threw a glass at her but it totally didnt even hit her then she yelled more then the body gaurds took us both into theyre private jet and they threw me in the bathroom and I didnt even know what was going on.

"I just wanna goooooo home!"

I yelled banging the bars.

They yelled at me in korean but i didnt understand.

"I don't speak korean!"

I yelled.

"Thats for sure."

A guard said.

"Y-You speak english!"

I said excited.

"Yes I do."

He smiled.

He was about twenty and he had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Can you help me please they juged me wrong I didnt do anything!"

I said.

"Yeah they told me you were crazy and you attacked a fan."

He said stepping away from the bars.

"N-no i swear I didnt do that she attacked me with a steak knife!"

I said.

"S-stake knife?"

He said.

"A very LARGE knife."

I said.

"Oh no wonder you pulled her hair out."

he said.

"I didnt pull her hair out I wanted her to get scared to I threw a glass at her feet but she was wearing heels so she was fine!"

I whinned.

"So you didnt rip up her dress and pull out her hair?"

He asked.

"No who said that?"

I asked.

"She did."

He said.

"Well shes a FREGGING NUT AND I HOPE SHE CAN HEAR ME!"

I yelled.

"She can't you're the one in jail not her."

He laughed.

"Dang it."

I sighed.

"So can you help me or not."

I asked.

"I can try but you see i wasnt there and-"

I quickly cut him off.

"Jinmin was there!"

I said.

"He hasnt said anything to us so he must not care."

He shrugged and my heart broke.

"When I see that Jinmin I'll..."

I looked at his korean badge.

"Hug him."

I giggled although thats not at all what I was gonna say.

"Mhm I'll see what I can do."

He said and left me to myself again.

"Dear past self never ever take dares from the devil himself again."

I sighed to myslef thinking about Artemis and Nico who came to help me.

When I get out of this I don't think I'll ever take a dare again or even play truth or dare.

I waited around for a long time then finally I heard foot steps.

"Mariel Simmons."

Two guards said and they opened my cell.

"W-where are you taking me!?!"

They grabbed me by the arms and I kicked and screamed.

The finally threw me into a room and when I looked up i saw Nico and Artemis waiting in the loby.

"A-am I free to go?"

I asked.

"Yes I paid for your fee."

Nico said.

"Mariel!"

Artemis ran to me.

"Artemis!"

I ran to her.

We did one of those slow motion runs to each other then she tackled me to the ground.

"Don't ever get involved in korean drama and korean police."

she said.

"Yeah never."

I laughed.

"I don't even wanna go to korea anymore."

I said.

"You're in korea..."

She laughed.

"But I don't wanna be here anymore!"

I whinned.

"Take me home!"

I said.

"Nico brought his private jet so we can leave."

Artemis said.

"I have to spend fourteen more hours on a plane!"

I whinned.

"Yeah but then you can kiss the grounds of Rosewater."

She laughed.

"since we both kinda lost in a way does that mean I have to look for Dead city with you?"

I asked.

"Yes yes it does."

She smiled.


	23. 23

Artemis

We cut the trip home and just decided to go to Nevada instead to look for Death city.

"Okay where are we supposed to look?"

Nico asked.

"The deserts of Nevada."

I said.

"Oh okay so fly kinda low so we can see."

Nico said.

"Yeah."

I looked over at Mariel who was asleep.

I sat by a window so I could see and after a few long minutes I saw a sort of town in the dessert.

"Oh my god is that it?"

I asked looking at the town.

"I don't know is it?"

Nico said.

"Quick make us land!"

I said.

"Here land here!"

Nico yelled into the small control room.

We shortly landed and we landed in the city which had an air port.

"Are you sure this is Death city?"

Nico asked.

"Who cares lets go see!"

I pulled him.

"What about Mariel?"

He asked.

"She can call me if she needs anything don't worry come on!"

I pulled him out if the jet.

We walked around and finally got out of the air port.

"Excuse me where are we?"

I asked some girl.

"Death City."

She said.

"Oh my god its real."

I said.

"Wait you made me fly the plane to a possibly fake location."

Nico said.

"But look i mean we're here!"

I smiled.

"Why do I follow you?"

He sighed.

"Because you love me."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah I do."

He smiled and kissed my head.

"See now lets go I wanna see if DWMS is here."

I pulled him along the streets of Death city.

"Oh my god its really here."

I screamed.

"Whats this place?"

he asked.

"My dream school."

I said.

"So what type of school is it?"

He asked.

"A Weapon and Miester school."

I said.

"What?"

He looked at the flyer he found on the ground.

"I wanna see inside!"

I ran up the stairs and Nico soon followed.

The stairs felt never ending but when I got to the top I screamed.

"I love it here!"

I screamed.

"H-how did you get up here so fast?"

Nico said out of breath.

"Come on!"

I pulled him and we ran inside.

"Oh my god its even cooler inside!"

I ran around studying every inch of the halls.

"I love it here I wanna be a miester so bad!"

I giggled.

"A what?"

Nico asked.

"Never mind lets see the class rooms!"

I ran around looking for the Lunar class room.

"Oh this is real too!"

I smiled.

"W-wait they could be doing a class now."

Nico said but I barged in.

"Um who are you I don't remember you two?"

A man with a screw in his head asked.

"I'm Artemis Jackerson and this is Nicolas Linbeck and I wanna take a class!"

I giggled.

"Jackerson I've heard that before."

He said.

"Yeah everyone says that."

I giggled.

"Well if you wanna take a class your gonna have to take a determanation class to see what class you'll be in."

He said.

"I wanna be in EAT!"

I yelled.

"EAT do you even have a weapon or are you the weapon?"

He asked.

"Nope I wanna be a miester."

I said.

"Then partner with a weapon and get back to me."

He said.

"Dang oh well lets go find Mariel."

I sighed.

"Okay."

Nico said.

We walked all the way back to the jet and she was already awake.

"Where are we?"

She asked.

"Death city."

I said.

"Oh okay I wanna see this school you keep talking about."

Mariel smiled.

"We already saw it."

Nico said.

"Aw I wanna seeeeeeee."

Mariel whinned.

"Okay okay gosh lets go."

I said.

Me Nico and Mariel walked back to DWMS and it was a very long walk.

We walked up the stairs and I turned around for one second and Mariel fell.

"Oh my gosh Mariel!"

I wouldve caught her but my hand missed hers and Nico was in front.

What I then saw was amazing she did something I never thought I'd see in real life, She turned into a pretty pink and purple hammer like a very large one and it was double sided so it was symmetrical.

"What the heck is happening today!?"

Nico said confused.

"Oh my god Mariel you're a weapon!"

I squealed.

"W-what happened to my body!?"

She said and I could see her reflection in the hammer.

"I can be a miester now!"

I ran to pick her up and she was very light.

"What is happening today!"

Both her and Nico yelled.

"Quick I have to show that teacher!"

I ran into the school again.

"Sir I got a weapon!"

I burst into the class again.

"Oh I see."

He said smoking.

"So can I be in the EAT class now?"

I asked.

"No you have to start in the NOT class and when I see you're good enough then you can be in EAT."

He said.

"WHAT!?"

I freaked out.

"Ugh fine."

I sighed.

"Okay well the NOT class is over there."

He pointed to the other room that said "Fluffy".

"I'll be back you'll see!"

I yelled and walked into the NOT class.

"Who do I have to battle to be in the EAT class!"

I yelled and Mariel was still in weapon form.

"Oh sorry Mariel I forgot."

I tossed her in the air and she transformed back perfectly.

"Wow very advanced for new students."

The teacher said.

"Yeah yeah so who can i fight?"

I asked.


	24. 24

Nico

I had no clue what was happening today so I just kinda followed dumbfounded.

"I'm gonna go back to the plane okay?"

I said.

"Yeah sure wait for us okay."

Artemis smiled.

I walked back to the jet.

Mariel.

I had no clue what was going on I had just fallen down the stairs but instead of dying i turned into a weird pink and purple hammer?

"I'm so confused about everything."

I said.

"Don't worry we don't have to stay I just wanna prove I should be in the EAT classes then we can leave."

Artemis smiled.

"Okay I trust you so do what you must."

I said.

"Well you can battle us but we should put money on it."

A pink haired girl said.

"Don't start fights with new people Kim."

A brown haired girl said.

"But she wants to fight may aswell fight us right?"

The girl named Kim said.

"Okay I'll fight."

The other girl sighed.

"Yes lets fight!"

Artemis giggled.

"Are you crazy!?"

I said.

"No this is just something i've always wanted to do."

She laughed.

"Okay then."

I said.

We walked outside to a large battle field and the class walked with us.

"Okay now if the new group can beat Kim and Jackie then I will put them in EAT."

The teacher with a screw in his head said.

"Deal."

I said.

"But if you lose I get to dissect you."

He smirked.

"Um no..."

I said.

"DEAL!"

Artemis yelled.

"You're crazy!"

I screamed.

"You promised."

She said.

"Okay okay fine."

I sighed.

"Okay ready?"

She asked and i nodded.

I transformed and landed in her hands I felt very awkward in this form because I felt naked.

"Start!"

He yelled.

I could see Jackies transformation she was a strange type of blow torch\lamp on a chain I wouldnt have been scared but then Kim pulled the chain and she spit fire.

"We are dead."

I said.

"No we can do this just follow me okay?"

Artemis said.

"Okay."

I sighed.

She charged at them but Kim could fly on Jackie and we werent making to much progress with charging.

"Wait for them to attack."

I said.

"Good idea."

Artemis stood there waiting.

"Heat source behind you in five seconds."

I said although I didnt know how I knew that I just felt it.

"Okay."

Artemis waited and jumped at the right time because when she landed she landed right on Jackie and pushed Kim right off.

"H-how do I fly you!"

Artemis yelled to Jackie.

"I don't know Kim always does it!"

Jackie said.

"Watch out!"

I yelled but Artemis ran into Kim but Artemis jumped off before she could be caught in the cross fire literally Jackie spit fire after she hit Kim.

"Kim i'm so sorry!"

Jackie said.

"Forget it lets just win this."

Kim spat and picked up Jackie again.

"Now what."

I asked.

"We try to finish this."

Artemis smiled.

"Okay then..."

I said.

"Soul Resonance!"

Kim and Jackie yelled in sync.

"What do we do!?"

I freaked out and tried to change back into human form but any body part id change back Artemis would slap.

"Don't you dare you chicken!"

She yelled.

"Fire cannon!"

They yelled and a huge flame shot at us with amazing speed.

"Spin with me quick!"

Artemis spun me and some how I could spin also by myself.

I spun so fast I stopped the fire from hitting us.

"Are you okay!?"

I asked.

"Yeah."

Artemis smiled.

"Okay I'm mad now she tried to kill us!"

I pouted.

"Thats kinda the point in this school."

Artemis laughed.

"Well she didnt even say sorry!"

I said.

"Lets do what they did!"

I said.

"Soul resonance?"

Artemis asked.

"Yeah that!"

I said.

"Okay say it with me though so it sounds cool like them."

Artemis laughed.

"Okay."

I said.

"Soul resonance!"

We yelled in sync and I didnt even know what would happen but we both some how knew the words.

"Pretty and pink death smash!"

We yelled.

Artemis got close enough to Kim and hit her with my hammer which was now very large bigger than Harley quinns and I was much better that her hammer.

"Kim!"

Jackie transformed back and ran to Kim's side.

"Are you okay!?"

Jackie asked Kim.

"Yeah I'm fine it only knocked my breath out."

Kim coughed up blood.

"You don't look fine Kim!"

Jackie helped her up.

"Congrats you are now a part of the EAT class."

The teacher said.

"W-What?"

I transformed back into a girl and i hugged my own body because the only thing I liked about being a hammer was having a very slim handle for a waist.

"Yes we did it!"

Artemis cheered.


	25. 25

I was so excsited we got into EAT I knew we could do it.

"Hey sorry if we hurt you."

I told Kim sincerly but she scoffed and walked away.

"Sorry she doesnt take losing very well."

Jackie said.

"Thats okay."

Mariel giggled.

"Well congrats on getting into EAT I should go after Kim."

Jackie waved.

"Thanks!"

We waved.

I then saw a very familiar face.

"Is that Kid?"

Mariel pointed.

"Oh poop."

I said.

He looked over at us and we all did a double take.

"Hey you, party, closet, kiss?"

Dtk asked.

"Yeah that was me..."

I looked down.

"Yeah I'd remember a girl like you."

He smiled.

Oh poop I'm fangirling wait no you have Nico think of Nico.

"We just got put in EAT classes!"

Mariel smiled.

"Oh my father owns this school."

He smiled.

"Really!?"

Mariel giggled.

She was having a conversation with Kid but I was flustered he remembered me two days ago in the closet.

"By the way wheres your boyfriend?"

He asked me.

"He um went back to the private jet."

I mumbled.

"So Kid do you go here?"

Mariel asked.

"No I don't even have a weapon but I'm a grim reaper so I can fight just fine without a weapon if i needed to."

He said.

"I assume you two are partners?"

He asked.

"Yup I didnt know I was a weapon until today and theres no one I trust more than Artemis."

Mariel smiled.

"Mind if I see your weapon form?"

He asked.

"Not at all."

Mariel giggled.

"Ready?"

I asked.

"Yeah"

Mariel jumped as high as she could although it wasnt very high so i had to jump foward to catch her.

Her double sided hammer wasnt heavy although it looked it since the hammer heads were very large and I held her like a double scythe.

"S-symetrical."

Kid said.

"I know I'm totally impressed with her outcome!"

I smiled.

"I love symmetry."

I said holding my hand out and Mariel spun around it.

"A-and the colors make it symmetrical but cute!"

Kid smiled and I actually started to wonder.

"C-cute?"

Mariel stopped spining and if i didnt catch her she wouldve dropped to the ground.

"I really like symmetry so this makes me happy to see more symmetrical students."

Kid smiled.

Mariel jumped and landed in her normal form again.

"Although you two are symmetrical together."

Kid smiled.

He walked up to us.

"Just look your boobs are symmetrical both of you wear the same sizes!"

He grabbed our boobs and both me and Mariel punched him in the face.

"Y-you even punch symmetrical..."

He coughed from the floor.

"Ops sorry I shouldve taken that as more of a complement."

I giggled.

"Its alright."

Kid said dusting himself off.

"Although the only thing off is Mariel you are slightly shorter than Artemis although if i stand over here you two look the same."

He said looked at us from all angles.

"And Artemis are you sure you don't turn into a weapon because you two would be really nice body wise to have as partners although I don't know how i would feel about the pink hammer."

He laughed.

"I don't know I never tried."

I shrugged.

"Dang it Artemis try!"

He shook my shoulders and me and Mariel slapped him symmetrical.

"Sorry..."

He rubbed his face.

"I don't know how to do this."

I laughed.

"I'm not a weapon so I can't say for sure what it feels like."

Kid said.

"I am!"

Mariel giggled.

"What does it feel like?"

I asked.

"Like you're naked inside of yourself but people can see both yourself on the outside and your naked self on the inside."

Mariel giggled.

"Yup nope I'm out I don't wanna be naked."

I crossed my arms.

"Please I'm begging you."

Kid begged on his knees.

"Okay okay jeeze I'll try."

I tried to imagine what weapon I would be but I couldnt decide.

"Well what weapon do you see in your soul?"

Kid asked.

"Thats just it I see to many to choose from!"

I stomped.

"W-wait does that mean...?"

Kid mumbled.

"Quick think of a hammer like Mariel."

Kid said.

"Okay..."

I thought of a hammer just like hers but when I opened my eyes I wasnt that.

"Dang it I am naked!"

I tried to cover up my upper half since they couldnt see the bottem half.

"Is that a..."

Mariel picked me up.

"Its another symmetrical weapon!"

Kids eyes beamed.

"Its a double scythe!"

Mariel giggled.

"Ah dang I wanted to be a gun or a hammer or a sword."

I sighed.

"Who care your perfect!"

Kid said grabbing me out if Mariels hands.

"Please will both of you be my weapons?!"

Kid asked.

"Both?"

I asked jumping out of Kids hands and turning human again.

"Its not symmetrical with three."

I said.

"B-but I always thought three was symmetrical."

Kid said.

"No two is for most poses the only pose three is symmetrical is if your walking side by side and even then..."

I thought about it.

"So I should only take one of you?"

Kid asked.

"I don't care."

I shrugged.

"I wanna still be partners with Artemis though."

Mariel sighed.

"How about you battle us and if we win we can leave but if you win we will be your weapons."

I said.

"Deal I'm very good at fighing on my own."

Kid said.

"Suit yourself."

I said.


	26. 26

I didn't care to battle Kid much but if I was gonna go to this school I wanted to be with Artemis.

We got to the battle field we were in before with Kim and Jackie but this time I was holding Artemis as a double scythe.

"If I can't do it we can switch in and out okay?"

I looked down at Artemis who was still trying to cover up.

"Okay."

She sighed.

"Ready?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah!"

I smiled.

"Okay."

He shrugged.

He didnt have any weapons so I didnt see what he could possibly do but then he jumped and not like a regular jump this one was a back flip over my head.

"Behind you!"

Artemis yelled and I blocked his kick in time and with a thud he hit my weapon although it didnt look like it hurt him.

"Switch!"

Artemis switched with me before he punched me in the gut.

"Sorry sweet heart."

Artemis said wacking him over the head with one of my hammers and he slid across the dirt then did a roll and got to his feet.

"Shoot he doesnt even have a weapon I wonder how he is with one."

Artemis sighed.

Kid then did something with his hand and I saw darkness form around him.

"What id he doing!?"

I asked.

"He's a grim reaper so I think he's calling some friends."

Artemis said.

"This is only half of what I can do."

Kid smiled.

"So is he the real devil in this world?!"

I asked.

"Yup..."

Artemis sighed.

Kid had charged up enough power to strike us so when he landed behind us Artemis swiched with me except this time she wasnt a scythe she was two guns?

"That freggen hurt!"

Artemis rolled around and I could see two reflections of her one on each gun.

"Um are you okay?"

I asked.

"Yeah that just hurt like a deep pain in my soul."

She wiggled in my hands.

"I can't hurt such beautiful symmetry but I must if I want to make it mine."

Kid said the struck up with a kick but I jumped out of the way.

"Dang I can't shoot a gun!"

I said trying to aim for kid.

"Switch!"

I yelled as Kid tried to sweep under my legs but I jumped just in time.

Artemis knew he was still on the ground so she hit down wards and almost hit him but he moved.

"Behind you!"

I yelled and she switched with me again.

"He's getting faster I think he was holding back."

Artemis said.

"Um why do you have so many weapon forms?"

I asked looking down at her because she was now two small swords connected by a chain.

"I don't know but I do know it hurts to split in half like this!"

Artemis said.

Kid kicked the chain and then flipped back landed on his feet and pulled which made Artemis fly out of my hands and for me to take off flying.

"Oh you feel nice in my hands you'd look better with me too."

Kid smiled down at Artemis.

Artemis transformed her bottem half and she kicked Kid in the jaw.

"No thanks I'd rather not..."

Artemis transformed fully and ran to me so i transformed and she scooped me up.

"Let's finish this!"

I told her from my hammer form.


	27. 27

Kid was still down when I picked up Mariel so I took the opportunity to strike but he rolled back and I caught a glimpse of him smiling.

"Sorry sweet heart!"

He quoted me and struck from behind but when he hit me it felt like hell I thought I was gonna pass out but Mariel switched with me and I cried in weapon form.

"That hurt!"

I yelled.

"What I am now why are you all staring at me!"

I crossed my arms.

"A-a double halberd."

Mariel looked down at me.

"At least this one didnt hurt or maybe I didnt notice because Mr.Death Jr struck me with demons!"

I yelled.

"I hit you with Shinigami force not demons."

Kid laughed.

"I must make you mine."

He mumbled then twirled his hands and a green skate board apeared in his hands.

"Sorry Mariel."

He smiled like the devil and if we thought Nico was bad his was worse his smiled made you want to faint it was so over powering it also made you stare at him for a while.

"Shoot Mariel swing!"

We got distracted by his smile and he almost hit her.

"Not fair you're flying!"

Mariel whinned.

He was on a flying skate board a friggen flying skate board.

"All I want is my weapon It's nothing personal."

He smiled.

"Nope you can't have my best friend nope nope nope."

Mariel shook her head.

"Shes perfe-"

Kid was gonna say but Mariel started yelling.

"Lalalalalalalslslsllslsllslalslslslslslslslsll you can't have her! Lalalalalalalalalalalal!"

Mariel said walking in circles.

"Um okay..."

Kid said confused.

"Mariel shut up and fight!"

I yelled.

"Okay okay sorry."

Mariel got ready.

"Lets see what you can do in this form."

Mariel said.

"Soul resonance!"

We yelled.

My double halberd grew wings and took flight alough Mariel wasnt ready she hung on kicking and screaming.

"Wait get back down im not ready!"

Mariel tried to get on like a witch but she kept falling over.

"I can't im not controling those!"

I yelled.

"Try!"

Mariel screamed from the bottem of my staff.

"Just switch!"

I said.

"No then you'll take the fall!"

Mariel said.

"Just do it!"

I said and Mariel switched.

I fell at top speed but I though for sure I would land flat on my back but then someone caught me.

"Don't be stupid you couldve died."

Kid said holding us well he was holding me and I was holding Mariel.

"T-thanks."

I said then I looked down and realized we were still in the air.

"Does that mean we lost?"

Mariel sighed in weapon form.

"I'll decide that when we get to the ground."

Kid smiled.

"Okay."

Mariel sighed.

He took us back down to the ground and Mariel kissed the ground or tried to but I stopped her.

"You're much lighter than I thought you'd be."

Kid said.

"Ugh thanks I guess."

I snapped.

"N-not that you look heavy or anything but-"

He panicked.

"So did we lose or not."

I said.

"I would like to say you lost but seeing you'd risk your life for hers I can't take you..."

He sighed.

"I'm nothing special she saved someone from getting hit by a car."

Mariel laughed.

"A deal is a deal Kid I guess I'll stay with you..."

I sighed.

"Mariel can come too If you want..."

Kid shrugged.

"Really!?"

Mariel smiled.

"Yeah I understand friendship."

Kid said.

"Oh really do you?"

I mocked.

"Yes yes in fact I do!"

Kid pouted.

"Can I tell Nico we arent coming back with him though?"

I asked.

"Sure do as you wish but starting tomorrow you're mine."

Kid smiled and walked off.

"Um where can I find you again?"

I asked.

"I'll find you don't worry."

Kid said flying off on his skate board.

"Well let's try to exsplain this to Nico."

I said.


	28. 28

We went to tell Nico the news and I knew he would freak.

"What do you mean you're not coming back with me!"

Nico freaked out.

"W-well we kinda lost a battle and know im someones weapon..."

Artemis looked down.

"W-what will i tell everyone else and what about us!"

Nico didnt take it well.

"I-I need to stay here now that I've become a weapon and Mariel also."

Artemis said.

"So thats it?"

Nico sighed.

"I-It hurts me but unless you stay too..."

Artemis trailed off.

"I can't and you know that."

Nico said.

"I'm sorry Nico."

Artemis looked down.

"If I don't come back with you I might have to marry Meme!"

Nico said.

"Tell them we're still together and that I'm just over here."

Artemis sighed.

"I'll always love you."

Nico kissed her head.

"I-I will see you again Nico."

Artemis looked really sad.

"I know but until then."

Nico smiled.

"Yeah..."

Artemis smiled.

"Good bye Tsundere."

Nico said.

"Good bye Sister complex."

Artemis smiled.

We left and the jet took off and when it did Artemis cried a little.

"Don't worry you'll see him again."

I patted her back.

"I guess we both lost the bet huh."

Artemis smiled.

"Yeah we did."

I smiled.

"I think we're gonna like our new crazy life."

I said.

"Yeah me too."

Artemis smiled.

After we calmed down we walked a little and then I heard a voice.

"Hey girls."

Kid said from behind us.

"Kid don't scare us like that!"

i said.

"Sorry."

Kid smiled.

"Where did you come from anyways?"

Artemis asked.

Kid pointed at a large mirrior.

"Sure whatever!"

I laughed.

"Its true come on I'll show you."

Kid said.

"Mhm."

I said in disbelief.

Kid grabbed us by the hands and walked into the mirrior and it felt like i was looking at things without glasses on it was super blury and it made me sick.

"Okay we're here."

Kid said.

"Where exactly is "here"?"

I asked.

"My fathers office."

Kid said sitting in a thrown next to a mirror.

"Whats with all the mirrors?"

Artemis asked.

"My father watches over the students that way."

He said.

"Creeeeeepy!"

I giggled.

"Shut up."

He said.

"Erp okay."

I looked down.

"Why do you have three white stripes on the side of your head?"

I asked.

"I-I..."

He covered his face.

"Mariel I think you made him cry..."

Artemis said.

"I'm trash asymmetrical trash!"

Kid said muffled from his hands.

"No Kid you're not trash Mariel was just asking because the stripes are cute."

Artemis patted his back.

"U-um Y-yeah cute!"

I ran to the other side of him to pat his back.

"You girls make me happy because your symmetrical."

He said.

"EVEN YOUR BOOBS ARE SYMMETRICAL!"

He said grabbing out boobs agian and we punched him symmetricaly.

"I-I deserve that."

He looked down.

"Yes yes you do."

I said.

"Yeah don't do that again."

Artemis laughed.

"Yeah I see that now."

He sighed.

We laughed and I thought about how life would be now with Kid and DWMS.

"Son I see you picked a weapon?"

His father death had a black cloak on so it apeared as though he was floating I also couldnt see if he had legs or not and he wore a small skull mask over his face.

"Yes father."

Kid said.

"Which one?"

He asked.

"Both they kinda come together so I couldnt do anything about that."

Kid sighed.

"Mhm if you have two weapons that means you have to get twice as many souls are you okay with that?"

Lord death asked.

"Yes father I don't mind."

He said.

"Ah what a perfect child I have."

He clapped and I realized I also couldnt see his hands i just saw large white gloves.

"Thank you father I try my best to please you."

Kid said.

"And you always do son."

Lord death smiled or I think he smiled.

"Thank you father."

He said.

"And those adorable stripes I can't get enough of them!"

Lord death said and Kid dropped to the ground.

"Touchy subject sir."

Artemis said getting on the floor patting his back and I followed.

"Um forgive me son."

He smiled.

"I'm trash asymmetrical trash I deserve to die."

I heard mumbled from the floor.

"No Kid you don't deserve to die!"

I laughed.

"He's super strong yet he crys over his hair?"

Artemis laughed.

"Not everyone can be perfectly symmetrical like you two!"

He reached out to grab us again but we were faster and all he touched was out hands against his face.

"Sorry old habits die hard."

He said.

"Yeah habits thats what that is you perv."

I said.

"My apologies I just like symmetrical things."

Kid said dusting himself off.

"As we've heard."

Artemis laughed.

"So what Artemis is OCD and she doesnt act like that!"

I pouted.

"Y-your OCD?"

Kid looked at Artemis who was looking in a mirror.

"Eh yeah in fact this mirror is off center."

Artemis said.

"Thats impossible I fix these everyday."

Kid said.

"Look."

Artemis held up her hands like a ruler and showed him that it was in fact off by an inch.

"F-father I told you if anyone touches these to tell me so I can fix them!"

Kid rushed to fix it.

"But I didnt see anyone messing with them you must have over calculated or something son."

Lord death said and Kid dropped to the floor again.

"Im asymmetrical trash who can't keep a mirror straight to save his life."

Kid cried.

"Oh my lawrd is it gonna be like this all the time."

I asked.

"I looks so."

Artemis laughed.

"There there Kid you're not asymmetrical well i mean you are but you're not trash."

I said.

"Not helping."

Artemis laughed.

"Okay okay I'm sorry Kid."

I said.

"Think of symmetrical things like a butterfly."

I said.

"The number eight!"

Artemis said.

"A circle?"

I said.

"Right thats symmetrical?"

I asked.

"Yeah I guess."

Kid said.

"A square is too!"

Artemis said.

"And a diamond."

I said.

"Octagon."

Artemis said.

"Thanks girls."

Kid smiled.

"I swear you try to grab our boobs again i will punch you asymmetricaly."

I said.

"Never mind..."

Kid laughed.

"Please mind my son he may only be sixteen but he is a grim reaper like me and he shall be an amazing miester to you two."

Lord death said.

"Yeah I think so too."

Artemis smiled.

"I suppose I mean this day can't get any weirder right?"

I laughed.


	29. 29

Kid had us start training the next morning and we had stayed at his house the night before.

His house was amazing and perfectly symmetrical.

"Okay we need to work on poses but first..."

Kid said as we stood in the field from yesterday.

"Mariel please try to turn into a gun."

Kid begged.

"Why I like being a hammer."

Mariel smiled.

"Because I need you to become a gun or at least change color because I am not holding a pink and purple hammer in battle."

Kid said.

"Ugh I can try but this might not work."

Mariel said trying her hardest.

I sat down because I was still sad about yesterday and I can't get over all of it.

"Hey are you okay?"

I heard a voice ask.

"Um not really."

I looked up and it was a boy with light blonde almost white hair and he was wearing a yellow and black letterman jacket and a head band that had two patches that said Soul and EAT.

"Whats wrong shouldnt you be practicing with Kid you are his weapon arent you?"

He asked.

"Yeah but I'm kinda not in the mood after everything I gave up for him i'm not sure if it was worth it."

I said.

"I understand."

He said.

"I'm Soul by the way."

He stuck out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Artemis."

I smiled.

"Annnd here comes my miester."

He sighed.

"Soul I told you not to run off in the middle of practice!"

A girl with ash blonde pigtails came walked over.

"Sorry Maka."

He smiled and I noticed his teeth were pointed all of them were.

"Oh whos this?"

Maka asked.

"One of Kids weapons."

Soul said.

"Oh I'm Maka Albarn nice to meet you!"

She smiled and her bright green eyes beamed.

"Artemis Jackerson nice to meet you."

I smiled.

"Jackerson!"

She gasped.

"Y-yes is that bad?"

I asked.

"As in Ben Jackerson and Rachel Jackerson the Death scythes!"

Maka beamed.

"Those are my parents names but they died and I don't know about Death scythe."

I said.

"You look just like Ms.Rachel."

Maka smiled.

"um you knew my mom?"

I asked.

"I've seen pictures of all the Death scythes and Death scythe miesters."

Maka smiled.

"Oh okay then."

I sighed.

"So what type of weapon are you?"

She asked.

"Basicly anything I can think of."

I said.

"No way show me!"

Maka beamed.

"Okay just catch me when I trasform."

I said and she nodded.

I thought of a double scythe and landed in her hands.

"Woah."

She said but I guess we arent compatible because her hands burned.

"Ouch!"

She threw me in the air and I transformed into two guns and landed in Soul's hands.

"Woah."

He said then I was to heavy for him and he put me on the bench.

"That shows who I'm really meant to be with."

Maka laughed.

"Yeah I guess."

I transformed and sat down on the bench.

"Hey hands off my weapon no matter hiw awesome she is you can't have her!"

Kid came over with Mariel.

"I tried we didnt match up."

Maka laughed.

"Look i had to battle them to get her and I a powerfull grim reaper got my butt kicked."

Kid laughed.

"I could kick your butt any day!"

Maka said.

"I'd like to see you try."

Kid laughed.

"I can and I will!"

Maka took it as a challenge.

"Only one weapon thought."

Maka said.

"Um...But I need both of them."

Kid said.

"I'll battle with you Kid I have symmetrical forms."

I said.

"Okay I suppose you're right."

Kid said.

"Let's do this I wanna battle a multi form weapon."

Soul smirked.

"Okay but if you get your butt wooped by my miester don't say I didnt warn you."

I said having faith in Kid.

"Okay then lets fight."

Maka smiled.

We walked out to the battle field and me and Kid started on the other side.

"What weapon do you want first Kid?"

I asked.

"Can you do the guns first or does that hurt to much?"

He asked.

"Nah I can do it."

I said.

"Okay I'll give further instructions after we start."

Kid said and I transformed into his hands although I hated the feeling of my body and soul being split into two I did it any way and this time it didnt hurt as much.

"Start!"

I heard Mariel call.

I transformed into Kid's hands and he caught me with ease.

"Dang that hurt."

I sighed.

"Sorry."

Kid said.

"Its fine I'll get used to it soon."

I smiled then realized I was a naked reflection and crossed my arms and pouted.

"I can only see your face you know."

Kid said.

"Oh okay good."

I said keeping my arms crossed.

Maka ran at Kid and tried to strike but Kid jumped behind shooting her but only about three hit her.

He landed behind her and pushed her back with his foot and she took off rolling.

"Not cool!"

She pouted.

She turned around and jumped hoping to hit Kid but he was fast and so was I becausd when Maka got close enough she tried to hit him but I turned into two swords with a chain to block her attack so it wouldnt hit Kid.

"Thanks."

Kid said.

"Just tell me what to be and I'll transform."

I said.

Maka started to get mad and she started to fight wildly but Kid was dodging her attacks with ease.

"Maka slow down!"

I heard Soul tell her but she didnt listen.

"Guns."

Kid said and I transformed.

"Are you ready?"

Kid asked.

"For..."

I said nervously.

"We can do it."

Kid smiled.

"Okay..."

I sighed.

"Soul resonance!"

We said in sync.

"Death cannon!"

I didnt know were the words came from but we said it.

"Your aim is off by an inch."

I said and he moved slightly.

"Ready for fire."

I said.

He fired at Maka and with three loud bangs she was hit one hit her and the other two hit Soul because he transformed to take the hit.

"That freggen huuuurt!"

He said rubbing his stomach.

"She fires my own soul wavelength."

Kid said throwing me in the air and I transformed back but I got to close and almost fell on top of him but he caught me in his arms.

"We can work on that."

Kid laughed.

"Your toss was off by and inch and thats why I fell."

I said muffled from his chest.

"Sorry we'll fix that later."

Kid said helping me up.

"Soul I told you I'm perfectly capable of taking a hit you don't have to jump in front."

Maka said.

"I'll give my life and soul to protect my miester."

Soul said.

"Soul..."

Maka sighed.

"So I still think you could kick my butt because you two have been partnered for years we just partnered today."

Kid smirked.

"I didnt even get to use witch hunter..."

Maka sighed.

"If you fought alone Maka wouldve won but Artemis is a great weapon."

Soul said.

"Yeah i'm lucky."

Kid said.

"Well welcome to DWMS."

Maka smiled.

"Thanks."

I said.

"Good job Artemis!"

Mariel smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mariel."

Mariel giggled.

"I'm Soul."

Soul smirked.

"I'm Maka nice to meet you."

Maka smiled and her green eyes twinkled.

"And is Mariel your partner too?"

Maka asked.

"Yeah but its more of a working process her."

Kid sighed.

"Yeah I need to be a different color for him."

Mariel giggled.

"What color are you?"

Soul asked.

"Pink and purple!"

Mariel giggled.

"I see..."

Soul laughed.


	30. 30

After we talked for a little and got to know eachother Kid took us home.

"We should throw a party to celebrate me finding the perfect weapons."

Kid said while we cooked together.

"Yeah!"

I smiled.

"Okay make it a suprise don't tell Artemis."

Kid said.

"Oh okay and I'll pretend I don't know anything also and we should put it on the eighth because thats Artemis's birthday."

I said.

"Thats perfect...even her birthday is symmetrical."

Kid sighed.

"Yeah thats why she likes symmetry and she loves the band symmetry eight."

I said stiring mac and cheese.

"She likes symmetry eight?"

Kid asked.

"Oh yeah she has all theyre CDs."

I giggled.

"She has a good choice in music."

Kid smiled and pulled bread out of the oven and tipped over the tray but I transformed my hands to catch the hot tray.

"Kid watch out!"

I caught the tray with my hammer weapon hands and tried to steady them.

"Thanks Mariel good catch."

Kid said and I saw him holding his hand.

"Did you burn yourself?"

I out the tray down and transformed my hands back.

"Slightly but don't worry my grim reaper body heals quickly."

Kid said putting his hands in the sink.

"Okay just be careful Kid."

I said pulling out plates to put the mac and cheese on.

"Yeah thanks, Wheres Artemis by the way?"

Kid asked.

"Shes kinda having a hard time lately so if shes upstairs shes probably crying."

I said.

"What happened?"

Kid asked as we put stuff on our plates and i made one for Artemis.

"She broke up with her boyfriend for you."

I said sharply.

"I-I didnt know."

Kid said.

"Yeah well she also grew up without parents so her grandparents are home alone and she can't take care of them so she feels really guilty."

I said.

"I took her away from all of that?"

Kid said looking upset.

"Yeah."

I said.

"Why didnt see say anything?"

Kid asked.

"She has major trust issues so for her to trust you its a big deal."

I said.

"But she acted so well in battle I wouldnt have ever known."

Kid said.

"Yeah well I suppose she trusts you."

I said.

"I understand why you two come in a pack."

Kid said.

"Yeah she protects me from harm and bullys and I protect her from having to trust."

I said.

"Which is why I was skeptical when I met you."

I said.

"I see now I feel like trash."

Kid looked down.

"Don't feel like trash, She'll learn to like you but shes kinda hurt right now."

I said.

"Oh okay I just don't want her to hate me."

He said.

"Nah in your defense she hates all guys."

I giggled.

"But you can take this to her and try to talk to her maybe she'll open up to you."

I said handing him her plate.

"O-okay I'll try."

Kid said.

"Shes a nice girl when you get to know her so no matter what she calls you don't give up."

I smiled.

"Yeah okay."

He smiled.

I sat down in my room next to Artemis's room mostly because I wanted to hear but also because Kid lets us eat in our room so long as we clean up if we make a mess.

I couldnt hear anything so I just ate in silence while on my phone.


	31. 31

I laid on my bed in my new room it was nice every thing was symmetrical but I thought of my Gran and Gramps and started to cry.

I left them there what if they die and I don't get to say good bye and then I wont wanna go back to Rosewater ever.

"Can I come in?"

I heard a knock on the door.

"U-Um sure."

I quickly wiped my tears away.

"I brought you some food Mariel made."

Kid walked in and placed the food on the bed with me.

"Thanks."

I said hoping he couldnt tell I was crying.

"Mind if i eat with you?"

He asked.

"I don't care."

I said.

"Okay."

Kid sat down on the bed with me.

I didnt wanna talk but Kid wanted to.

"So do you like it here?"

Kid asked.

"I like this room its symmetrical."

I said.

"Thanks i make sure all the rooms are."

Kid said.

"Yeah good job Mr.Asymmetry."

I scoffed.

"I suppose its true I am asymmetrical and i've tried to dye my hair but it doesnt work also my father forbids me to use chemicals in my hair."

Kid sighed and I assumed he'd get mad at me for saying that but instead he just agreed with my why?

I ate he asked a few more questions i answered.

"I suppose i should apologize for a few things."

Kid said.

i just looked at him.

"I'm sorry about the closet...If it makes you uncomfortable."

Kid said.

"W-why do you care anyways."

I crossed my arms.

"Because as your miester I would like us to be closer rather than just a work relationship I would at least like us to be friends."

Kid said.

"Okay then."

I said looking down.

"So friends or no?"

Kid said.

"Whatever."

I said with my arms still crossed.

He moved the plates and sat right next to me.

"Thats not a yes."

He said.

"Well its not a no either so take it how ever you want."

I said.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you so I really don't want you to think other wise."

He said.

"Yeah sure whatever."

I said.

"I know you might not feel you can trust me but I want you to know you can and if you need anything my room is a few doors down."

Kid smiled.

"Okay."

I sighed.

"Well tomorrow we're gonna go hunt for souls so get some rest okay?"

He smiked and picked up the plates.

"Whatever."

I said.

"Tomorrow at eight be ready."

He said.

"Mhm."

I crossed my arms.

"Well good night I guess."

Kid sighed.

"Good night."

I said flopping on my bed when he closed the door.

"I didnt want to trust anyone ever again the only person I can trust is Mariel so I don't feel very comfortable with Kid I also miss Nico but by now he probably forgot about me since thinking back on the party he seemed like he was a player anyways."

I wrote in my diary.

"I don't even wanna think about what happened in the closet I just wanna forget it and start fresh although when I think about starting fresh I think about Gran and Gramps and I start to cry."

I wrote.

I didnt think I would miss Rosewater but I did and I didnt hate Kid for bringing me here but I didnt exactly like him either.

I cried myself to sleep.


	32. 32

I finished eating and went to help Kid wash dishes mostly because i felt bad that Artemis wasnt helping very much although I understood because she was hurting and I would take her place and do her chores as well.

"So how did it go with Artemis?"

I asked.

"Not well."

Kid sighed.

"Don't worry she'll warm up to you she just needs to learn to trust you."

I said drying and Kid washed.

"How long will that take?"

Kid sighed.

"Well she takes a while it took her a few months to trust me but i went over to her house every day and then she finally started to be comfortable with me."

I smiled.

"I just don't want it to affect our fighting its dangerous when you don't trust your miester."

Kid said.

"Well I trust you Kid so if you can't use her you can use me until she comes to."

I said.

"Thanks but until you change colors I don't think I can use you."

Kid shrugged.

"Ugh I guess I have to try harder."

I smiled.

"Yes tomorrow we're gonna hunt for souls so I really need you to try."

Kid said.

"Okay I'll try harder tomorrow."

I sighed.

"Okay well tomorrow be ready at eight if your not ready I'm leaving you here."

Kid smiled.

"Okay well I should go get ready for tomorrow."

I said.

"Yeah get some rest because tomorrows not gonna be easy."

Kid said.

"Yeah yeah I know."

I sighed and walked to my room.

"Today was crazy i hope tomorrow is better

I hope Artemis starts to trust Kid more because he's not a bad person he may not be human but he's not bad I can feel it."

I wrote in my twin diary and i know Artemis keeps the other with her.

"This whole day was so strange I kinda hope i see Jinmin again but i'm also kinda mad at him for not getting me out of jail."

I closed my diary and flopped on my bed because I wasnt sleepy but I also didnt feel awake.

"I should practice."

I thought.

I closed my eyes and imagined my weapon form except I thought of it as a black and yellow trim and I opened my eyes to me in weapon form on my bed.

"Dang it I'm pink and black!"

I growled at my appearance.

i transformed back and tried again.

"Okay lets try again."

I thought really hard about being a different color and when I opened my eyes.

"Yes!"

I looked at my new form I was black with a yellow trim.

"I'm so happy I could scream!"

I screamed.

"Erk its eleven I should shut up."

I slipped into bed and tried to go to sleep.


	33. 33

I woke up at six because the light shone through the two windows.

I walked over to my bag and decided to get clothes so i could take a shower since i wanted to be ready by eight.

I got my t-shirt from symmetry eight and a pair of jeans since I wasnt gonna be a miester I can wear whatever I wanna wear.

I walked to the bathroom and tried to open the door but when I did the door opened inward.

"Hey I didnt think you'd be up."

I looked up to she Kid walk out shirtless and he wasnt scrawny like i thought he'd be he was actually kinda muscular he had abbs that I couldnt normally see under the suit he wears i also realized I was staring and snapped out of it.

"Yeah."

I said.

"Be ready by eight okay?"

Kid said.

"Yeah okay."

I went into the bathroom and after I locked the door I sighed.

"I don't wanna be here anymore."

I sighed.

I turned on the shower and sat in there with the water on crying hoping no one could hear me.

After I finally let it all out I felt better I felt like I could actually enjoy today so i finished up and got dressed and I walked out to see Mariel making breakfeast.

"Hey Artemis!"

Mariel smiled.

"Hey."

I waved and she slid a plate towards me.

"Here I made you pancakes."

She smiled.

"Thanks Mariel."

I smiled.

"Hey Mariel you're up."

Kid walked in this time wearing his normal suit.

"I made breakfeast so eat and I have to take a shower."

Mariel smiled and walked off.

I tried to eat quickly because I didnt want to deal with Kid I only wanted to do my job as a weapon and fight with him then not be friends in our off time.

"So you like Symmetry Eight?"

Kid asked and he sat across from me.

"Yeah."

I figured if I had food in my mouth I didnt have to play twenty questions with a grim reaper.

"So you're symmetrical and have a good taste in music."

Kid said.

I didnt respond I just wanted to be partners with Mariel for a while then go home to Gran and Gramps.

"Today is gonna be hard are you ready for it?"

Kid asked.

"Look I really don't want to get into small talk please just because your my miester doesnt mean I want to be friends okay?"

I sighed and put my dish in the sink and walked out and I saw Mariel walking this way.

"Hey whats wr-"

She started to say but i stopped her.

"Please I just wanna be alone until eight."

I sighed and ran to my room.

I hugged my knees and wished to go home.

"I regret ever coming here If i never had come here I wouldve still been with Nico."

I cried.

I didnt want to do anything just go home.


	34. 34

I saw Artemis walk out of the dining room and when I asked her what was wrong she just ran away.

"Hey what happened?"

I asked Kid who was staring dumbfounded.

"I was just talking small talk and she didnt like it so she ran off."

Kid mumbled.

"Shoot I'm sorry Kid its just shes been through alot and now she really doesnt trust rich kids and if i'm not mistaking you're rich?"

I asked.

"Well I guess but what does that have to do with anything?"

Kid asked.

"You were at Ashleys party it was a ton of rich kids who were stuck up and half of them bullied us in school and thus causing her to hate them."

i said.

"I know her last name very well doesnt that mean she was a rich kid also?"

Kid asked.

"Yes and she sees how they act so she hates herself for being put in the smae boat and she also doesnt like people to know so if she asks you know nothing."

I said looking around to make sure she wasnt there.

"I understand."

Kid nodded.

"Just give her a chance she'll come around eventually."

I said.

"Yeah eventually..."

He sighed.

"Don't worry I know that at least today she'll work for you."

I smiled.

"Yeah okay."

Kid sighed.

"And...I learned how to change colors!"

I giggled.

"No way!"

Kid smiled.

"Yup so now you can use me!"

I smiled.

"Thats good to hear I was starting to worry."

Kid said.

"I still can't change form like Artemis can but I can change color."

I said.

"Thats alright Artemis can match your form to make it symmetrical."

Kid said.

I looked at the time and it was almost eight.

"Should I go get her or do you wanna try again?"

I asked.

"You should get her because if I do she's gonna hate me for the rest of the day."

He sighed.

"Okay I'll get her wait outside."

I said and Kid nodded and walked outside.

I walked to Artemis's room and knocked kn the door.

"Hey its me."

I said.

"Come in."

I heard muffled.

I opened the door and her face was in a pillow.

"Whats wrong Artemis?"

I asked and sat next to her on the bed.

"I wanna go home and I didnt think I would want to leave so much but now that Im here I wanna leave."

Artemis said.

"But its gonna be fun here with Kid now so don't worry."

I said.

"No I'm a selfish person I left Gran and Gramps in Rosewater where they could die without me and I wouldnt even be able to say goodbye."

Artemis sniffled.

"You're not selfish Artemis you are the least selfish person I know."

I said.

"I don't feel very altruistic."

Artemis sighed.

"Ala-what?"

I giggled.

"Altruistic its the opposite of selfish."

Artemis laughed.

"Oh okay."

I smiled.

"I suppose its time to get to work."

Artemis sighed.

"Yeah Kid is waiting for us outside."

I smiled.

"Okay lets go."

Artemis sighed.


	35. 35

Me and Mariel walked outside and I saw Kid waiting.

He looked like he didnt want to say anything which was good because I didnt want to answer anymore questions.

"Ready?"

Kid asked.

"Yup."

Mariel smiled.

"Okay theres a mirror over there that we can use to get to school."

Kid said.

"Okay."

Mariel said and we followed him to the mirror.

"Okay you know the drill."

Kid said.

I stood on the right of Kid and Mariel stood on the left she had already taken his and hand and they both stared at me.

"What!?"

I asked annoyed then looked down and Kid's gesture for me to take his hand.

"Does this really not work without us holding hands."

I scoffed.

"Well if I didnt you would probably end up somewhere unknown and me and Mariel wouldnt be able to find you again."

Kid shrugged.

"Never mind."

I said taking his hand lightly.

"Thats what I thought."

He laughed and we stepped into the mirror.

I felt nauseous because of the blury vision but it cleared soon and then when we were on the other side we were right in front of a board.

"Woo I feel nauseous."

Mariel staggered around.

Kid looked at me then I realized I was still holding his hand.

"Ugh."

I let go and walked away and I heard him sigh.

"Okay since they're new weapons I should take an easy one although I myself could handle a hard one."

Kid mumbled to himself.

My eyes caught with another person who I knew as Jinmin.

"Is that..?"

I was cut off by Mariel.

"Do my eyes deceive me lawrd or is that Jinmin!"

Mariel staggered around rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah its him I can see him too."

I said.

"Mariel I was so worried about you!"

Jinmin came running about to hug Mariel but Kid stopped him.

"Back off my weapons noob."

Kid said standing in front of us.

"M-mariel you're a weapon?!"

Jimin beamed.

"Did you not understand me these are my weapons."

Kid said.

"I must make Mariel mine!"

Jimin beamed.

"No sir It took me one hard battle to get these girls and they come in a pack if i let you have Mariel I have to forfeit Artemis too and I will not forfeit a perfectly symmetrical weapon like her."

Kid said and I rolled my eyes.

"Talk to the hand Jinmin you didnt bail be out of jail Artemis did."

Mariel snapped.

"Believe me I tried they wouldnt listen to me!"

Jinmin begged.

"I actually saw him there but he probably couldve paid your way out rather than-"

I was about to say Nico but then I stopped myself.

"Oh okay then Jinim baby you are forgiven!"

Mariel giggled.

"Yay!"

Jinmin was gonna takle Mariel but Kid stopped him again.

"No no no down boy."

Kid pushed him back.

"Mariel you want to be with me don't you?"

Jinmin pouted.

"I-I um..."

Mariel looked back and forth between Kid and Jinmin.

"Mariel you don't seriously wanna go with Jinmin do you?"

I asked.

"I don't know!"

Mariel sighed.

"I will not forfeit my weapons to a korean barbie doll!"

Kid scoffed.

"Yeah I mean I don't want Jinmin as a miester."

I saw Kid had hope in his eyes and I wanted to crush it.

"Not that Kid is any better."

I stomped.

"E-erp."

Kid looked down.

"Mariel I can't leave you with Jinmin so where ever you go I have to go too."

I said.

"No no no no no!"

Kid fought.

"Pretty please I need her!"

Jinmin said.

"MY PARTNERS ARE NOT UP FOR JUST A "PRETTY PLEASE"!"

Kid yelled.

"With a cherry on top?"

Jinmin asked.

"No."

Kid rolled his eyes.

"Sprinkles?"

Jimin begged.

"NO."

Kid stomped.

"Um red bean sauce?"

Jinmin asked.

"No and what the heck?"

Kid laughed.

"I like red bean sauce on icecream."

Jinmin said.

"Ew."

Me and Kid said at the same time.

"Then battle me!"

Jinmin said.

"No they're not for sale at all these girls are mine and off the menu."

Kid said.

"Why scared you're gonna lose Kid?"

I laughed.

"You know if you werent symmetrical everywhere I would give you up due to your adttitude."

Kid sighed.

"Ugh."

I rolled my eyes.

"Battle me and my weapon T-hope!"

Jinmin said.

"T-hope is a weapon?"

Mariel laughed.

"Yeah so is Kin but he's partnered with some girl."

Jinmin said.

"Fine If I win you are never to touch, look at, smell, I don't know Lick, or do anything to or with my weapons."

Kid said.

"You didnt say kiss."

Jinmin laughed and made kissy faces at Mariel.

"No physical contact what so ever with them."

Kid said.

"And if I win I get Mariel!"

Jinmin smiled.

"If the unthinkable happens then yes you get them both."

Kid sighed.

"I only want Mariel."

Jinmin said.

"Well buddy they're a set package so you get both."

Kid said.

"Ugh you just wanna give me up too if he wins Mariel because you don't like me."

I mumbled.

"Oh you think I wanna give up a perfectly aesthetically pleasing weapon\person just because "I don't like you"."

Kid said using finger quotes.

"Yeah thats exactly what I think."

I said crossing my arms.

"I'll have you know I really like you Artemis and I'm trying to get to know you better but you hate me so we are getting no where."

Kid said.

"I don't exactly hate you I just dislike rich trash all together."

I said.

"Yeah sure thats the problem."

Kid sighed.

"H-hey you two maybe we should focus on the battle first and deal with this later."

Mariel said trying to calm us.

"I don't wanna battle so why don't youbjust be with your true love Jinmin and leave me be."

I sighed.

"I'll never leave you Artemis and you know that."

Mariel said.

"Ship me back with Gran and Gramps if you cant handle my adttitude thats what everyone else does they just ship me away to any place they don't have to deal with me."

I said sharply.

"Artemis you know we care about you and would never do that."

Mariel sighed.

"So what if I want to go back."

I mumbled.

"We both know thats not true."

Mariel said.

"Yeah..."

I sighed.

"Can I battle you now?"

Jinmin asked.

"Fine!"

Kid stomped.

"Yay lemme call T-hope wait for us at the battle field."

Jinmin ran off.


	36. 36

I was touched Jinmin wanted me as a weapon but based off of Artemis's adttitude lately I can't just leave her with Kid she'd hate me if I left her to be with Jinmin and I also couldnt just leave Kid since he did treat us well.

Kid was about to say something to Artemis but she walked off.

"Let me talk to her just stay here okay?"

I said and Kid nodded.

"Hey Artemis wait up!"

I ran after her and she ran into the girls restroom thankfully it was empty.

"What."

She said sharply.

"Please fight fair today I want you to give it your all."

I smiled.

"But don't you wanna be with Jinmin?"

She asked.

"Yes but I can be with Jinmin on my own time I don't need you to forfeit a battle for me to be happy."

I said.

"O-okay."

she said.

"And please get along with Kid he's trying his hardest to please you and if you havent noticed he makes vegetarian meals for you."

I said.

"O-oh."

she sighed.

"I don't hate him its just hard for me to trust again."

Artemis sighed.

"Why Nico still loves you."

I said.

"Look."

Artemis pulled out her phone and there it was on facechat a picture of Nico and another girl holding hands.

"Its probably some scam like he pulled with you or maybe its his cousin."

I said being optimistic.

"Look at the next one."

Artemis said.

I clicked on the page and saw Nico and the girl kissing.

"Oh..."

I sighed.

"Yeah I saw this last night but I didnt say anything."

Artemis said.

"That exsplains it."

I said.

"Yeah but now i feel bad for taking it out on Kid."

She sighed.

"He really is trying you know youll see."

I smiled thinking about the party.

"You know this is gonna be my first birthday without Gran and Gramps."

She sighed.

"I'm sure its gonna be a good year for you because you're turning seventeen!"

I smiled.

"Yeah I just wanna stay in my room and not come out on my birthday...I don't want anyone to know."

She said.

(Ops too late hehehehhe)

"Mhm."

I tried not to smile.

"Okay I feel better I think I can trust Kid a little more."

She said.

"Glad to hear it."

I smiled.


	37. 37

I felt guilty for being so mean to Kid so I decided to trust him a little more.

"Lets go to the field."

Mariel smiled.

"Okay."

I said.

We walked to the field and Kid and our opponents were waiting.

"Finally!"

T-hope said.

"Yeah I was starting to worry about you Mariel."

Jinmin said which made Mariel blush.

"Aw thanks."

She smiled.

"Wait he has two weapons shouldnt he only use one for this battle!"

T-hope said.

"Yeah since i'm fighting for Mariel and she of course wants to be with me we should make it fair and have her sit out."

Jinmin said.

"Oh okay then Kid can use Artemis."

Mariel said sitting down on the bench.

"Fine by me but I hope you have someone to take you to the nurse after I kick your butt."

Kid smirked.

"Same goes for you rich boy."

Jinmin said.

"Says the one with the perfectly manicured hands."

I laughed and stood next to Kid.

"What I like my hands to be manicured."

Jinmin said.

"Okay korean barbies lets do this."

Kid said.

"What form do you want Kid?"

I asked.

"Guns first then we go from there."

Kid said.

"Okay."

I nodded and transformed.

"Hey it didnt hurt this time!"

I smiled.

"Thats good."

Kid said.

"Okay T-hope lets do this!"

Jinmin said and T-hope transformed into a shiny golden rapier with ivory trim.

"Start!"

Mariel shouted from the bench.

Kid made first move and shot at Jinmin as Jinmin tried to get closer to Kid.

Kid jumoed behind him but made a mistake because Jimin struck back but before he could I turned into a double scythe.

"Thanks."

Kid said.

"No problem just watch out for his back strikes he's more vulnerable from the front."

I said.

"Got it."

Kid jumped and landed in front of him and held the end on the scythe to him then I quickly transformed into a gun so Kid could shoot him in the stomach.

And with a bang Jinim took off rolling

he started to cuss in korean then got back up.

Kid stood waiting for his attack and Jimin ran towards him then threw T-hope over Kids head and I knew what he was about to do.

"Kid duck quickly!"

I said and Kid made it right before T-hope cut his head off.

T-hope in human form only had his arm transformed into a blade so T-hope the started to strike down.

I changed into a double katana on a chain to block the strikes.

Kid wrapped the chair around T-hopes foot and pulled and T-hope took off flying fully transformed so that he wouldnt hit the ground.

"T-hope!"

Jinmin caught him as he slid across the ground.

"Guns."

Kid said.

"Okay."

I transformed into two guns again for him.

Jinmin tried to strike from behind again but Kid would dodge or roll out of the way.

"Ready?"

He asked.

"Yeah."

I nodded.

"Soul resonance!"

My guns transformed into something bigger like canons but they had skulls on them.

Kid aimed and this time it was staight.

"Aim is perfect."

I said.

"Ready for fire."

I said and Jimin and T-hope were to busy watching to do anything about the attack so when Kid fired they finally noticed but it was to late and it hit.

"Jinmin!"

Mariel yelled from the bench.

I turned back to normal and Kid threw straight up and this time i didnt land on top of him I landed right in front inches away from his face.

"Good job."

He smiled.

"Yeah whatever."

I sighed and stepped back away from him.

"You okay Jin?"

T-hope asked Jinmin who was sprawling on the floor in pain.

"Y-yeah my heart hurts from losing though."

Jimin sighed.

"Why did he shoot you in the heart?"

T-hope asked.

"If only but no I feel pain where no one can reach no one but Mariel that is."

Jimin said blowing a kiss to Mariel.

"A deal is a deal and I won so no more contact with my weapons."

Kid said.

"Mariel I'll always love you!"

Jinmin yelled.


	38. 38

I was a little sad Jimin lost but its okay.

"Can I just hug her one more time?"

Jinmin asked.

"No no no no."

Kid and Jinmin argued

"Kid I think we should let Mariel stay with Jinmin."

Artemis said to Kid.

"What no way then you go with her and I am not giving you up!"

Kid said.

"I-I'll stay with you."

Artemis sighed.

"Artemis you don't have to do that."

I said.

"No you want to be with him and he is your true love."

Artemis said.

"Please I can't live without Mariel!"

Jinmin begged at Kids feet.

"Get off me you korean barbie!"

Kid kicked him off his leg.

"Artemis you don't have to."

I said.

"Don't worry about me I know you'll be safe and I'm fine with Kid I suppose he's not to bad."

Artemis said.

"Are you sure about that?"

I laughed.

"Hey I feed you thats good enough!"

Kid said.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Artemis said.

"Really are you serious!?"

I smiled.

"Yeah you can be his partner."

Artemis approved.

"Really!?"

Jinmin jumped up.

"I suppose she can since everyone is making decisions without my consent."

Kid said calmly.

"Sorry Kid but I guess the heart wants what it wants."

I shrugged.

"Kid wouldnt know he's probably never gotten a girl."

Artemis laughed.

"I got you."

Kid smirked.

"A PARTY GAME KID THAT WAS A PARTY GAME NOTHING MORE THAN A KISS!"

Artemis flushed.

"It was more than a kiss the way I remember it."

Kid shrugged.

"Y-you idiot!"

Artemis crossed her arms.

"I'm just messing with you."

Kid laughed.

"Shut up you asymmetrical piece of trash!"

Artemis yelled and Kid dropped.

"I am an asymmetrical piece of trash!"

Kid cried on the floor.

"Artemis say sorry to Kid!"

I pouted.

"Fine."

Artemis got down on the floor with him.

"I'm sorry you're an asymmetrical piece of trash."

Artemis said rubbing his back.

"Not the type of apologie I meant."

I said.

"Fine, Kid I'm sorry I called you asymmetrical trash you're not trash."

Artemis said.

"Really!?"

Kid looked up.

"Yeah but you're asymmetrical."

Artemis said and Kid dropped back down.

"I am..."

he sighed.

"Artemis!"

I scolded.

"I'm just being honest."

Artemis laughed.

"Hug and make up!"

I stopped.

"I am not hugging that!"

Artemis crawled away from him.

"Yeah thats weird."

Kid sniffled.

"Oh so you're saying you don't wanna hug Artemis?"

I said knowing what would happen.

"Yeah you're saying you don't wanna hug me do you think I have cooties or something!?"

Artemis stomped.

"N-no its just you seemed like you didnt want to hug me!"

Kid said.

"So what you're saying is you don't wanna hug me!"

Artemis crossed her arms and stood up.

"N-not what I'm saying at all!"

Kid stood up also.

"So why don't you hug her Kid."

I smirked.

"Yeah Kid hug me why don't you!"

Artemis stomped and turned around.

"Then maybe I will!"

Kid said moving close to her.

Kid hugged Artemis from the back and it was the funiest thing i had ever seen Artemis's face was hilarious.

"Y-You idiot!"

Artemis walked away from him.

"Wait..."

Kid turned to me and then Artemis.

"You!"

Artemis and Kid figured it out.

"U-um lets go Jinmin!"

I pulled Jinmin and ran.

"Mariel I swear!"

Artemis screamed but we ran.


	39. 39

Kid and I warped home after Mariel ran off.

"So what do you want to eat?"

Kid asked me.

"I don't care."

I sat on the couch beside Kid.

"Pizza?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah okay."

I looked on my phone I didnt care about anything so it didnt mater to me if i ate or not.

"Cheese or..?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah just cheese thanks."

I said.

"Okay I'll order it."

Kid walked out of the room.

I was on my phone trying to texting Mariel but she didnt answer which means her and Jinmin were having fun.

"Hey I'm gonna go to my room so call me when the pizza is here."

I told Kid and walked to my room.

I flopped on the bed and pulled out my headphones.

The song "No hope" played and I just listened, The only songs that could make me feel good are from Symmetry Eight.

I sat there for about thirty minutes listening to music.

I turned and I saw Kid in the doorway.

"You idiot what if i was changing!?"

I pouted and turned off my music.

"I knocked about ten times and I didnt hear anything so I slowly opened the door and you werent changing."

Kid said.

"Yeah but what if i was!"

I pouted.

"Sorry."

He came and sat down with me and there was only one box.

"Oh thanks."

He slid the box in the middle of us.

It was a large cheese pizza.

"So you were listening to Symmetry Eight?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah how'd you know did you use demon magic on my phone?"

I laughed.

"No."

He pointed at my shirt.

"Oh sorry."

"I don't use demon magic I'm a grim reaper not a demon."

Kid laughed.

"Same thing."

I said.

"Not the same demons don't exsist grim reapers do."

He said.

"Oh are you sure about that?"

I said.

"Yeah I'm eating pizza with you arent I?"

He smiled.

"I suppose."

I shrugged.

"So I hear your birthday is coming up."

Kid said.

"How do you know these things did Mariel tell you ugh I swear I'll kill her."

I sighed.

"Um your phone has a cancer phone case so i assumed your birthdays in july."

Kid said pointing at my phone I also realized my screen saver looked alot like him and I quickly changed it.

"Oh yeah its on the eighth."

I mumbled.

"Even your birthday is symmetrical."

Kid laughed.

"Yeah about that I really don't want people to know so i'm not working that day I wanna stay in this room and do nothing."

I said.

"Okay I guess but why?"

He asked.

"This is gonna be the first year without my grandparents and I've spent every birthday with them since my parents died."

I sighed.

"I see then I shouldnt let Maka know because shes a major party girl and she'll throw you a party I mean unless you want a party?"

Kid said.

"I don't know I mean its not like its gonna happen anyways."

I said.

"Yeah I guess."

Kid shrugged.

I ate three slices and Kid at two I stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

I said.

"Wait its dangerous to walk around Death city at night."

Kid said.

"I think i can take care of myself."

I said getting my phone.

"Okay if you insist."

Kid shrugged.

I walked out of the house and into the cold night air I felt at peace out here.

I walked around near shops and looked around then I walked by a place called El chubacabera.

I saw a girl with cat ears walk out.

"Oh you're a pretty girl do you think you can work for us, How old are you?"

She looked about twenty she was very developed and she wore a very revealing outfit it was also very short.

"Seventeen in three days."

I said.

"Thats perfect can you work for a two days with us?"

She asked.

"U-um what hours?"

I asked.

"From ten to one."

She said.

"In the morning?"

I asked.

"No sweet heart at night like right now."

She laughed.

"Um I kinda have to ask my partner about it..."

I sighed.

"Who cares its only two days until I can hire another pretty young girl like you."

She smiled and she had cat teeth.

"I'm blair the cat nice to meet you!"

She meowed.

"Um I'm Artemis."

I shook her hand that changed from a cat paw to a hand.

"A-are you a real cat!?"

I stepped back from her.

"Yes and I can do magic!"

Blair giggled.

"Heres your uniform!"

She wiggled her paws.

"Pumkin pum pumkin!"

She clapped her paws together and pumkins twinkled around them.

"I can't wear that!"

I saw the very revealing outfit like hers.

"Okay what about this one!"

She giggled and another one apeared it was a short maid costume and it wasnt as revealing.

"O-okay I suppose since its only for two days."

I sighed and took the outfit.

"Where can I change?"

I asked.

"No need!"

She giggled and snapped her fingers.

"Pumkin pum-KIN!"

She snapped her fingers and the outfit was on me and my clothes were in her hands.

"Wow."

I gasped and she handed me my clothes.

"Okay come on in you can start today and end tomorrow."

She smiled and opened the door I thought it was just a cafe or something but when I walked in i saw people drinking.

"I-is this a bar!?"

I asked.

"Well sweetie what do you think it is?"

Blair laughed.

"I can't work here!"

I looked around and on the couch was a customer crying it was an older guy.

"Oh he's at it again try to cheer him up okay?"

She told me while she handed me a order sheet.

"Um okay."

I walked over to him.

"Can I take your order?"

I smiled.

"How old are you?"

He asked.

"Seventeen."

I lied but im seventeen in a few days.

"T-thats the same age as my Maka..."

He sniffled.

"M-Maka albarn?"

I thought of the girl with ash blonde hair.

"Do you know Maka my baby girl Maka!?"

He beamed.

"Y-yeah I go to her school."

I said.

"Can you tell my Maka I love her next time you see her!"

He sniffled.

"O-okay."

I said.

"Tell her its from her Papa!"

He smiled.

I really hope this guy was her dad because if not then thats totally weird.

"So order?"

I asked.

"I'll take a Blair special."

He said.

"O-okay is that all?"

I asked while I wrote it down.

"Yeah for now."

He said.

"Okay I'll be right back."

I smiled and walked away.

Blair was at the bar making drinks with magic.

"One Blair special."

I said.

"Coming right up."

She smiled and pulled out a glass.

"Pumkin Pum Kin!"

She snapped her fingers and the glasses floated around and poured drinks.

"And adding some sugar and spice!"

She snapped her fingers and some type of orange powder apeared around the rim of the glass.

"Here you go sweetie!"

Blair passed it to me on a tray with magic.

"Thats so cool."

I said taking the tray to Makas dad.

"Here you go."

I smiled.

"Thank you...?"

He gestured for my name.

"Artemis."

I smiled.

"I'm Spirit Albarn."

He smiled and chugged down the drink.

From the last name he was Maka's dad.

"Okay if you need anything tell me."

I smiled and walked to the next table.

"Oh shoot!"

I looked at the time and it was eleven thirty.

"I have to go my partner is waiting for me!"

I said running out of the bar.

"Take you clothes sweetie!"

She sent them to me with magic.

"Thanks Blair see you tomorrow!"

I smiled and ran out.

I ran or tried to but I could tell someone was following me.

I was almost to Kids house but I had to turn around to see if someone was following me or not.

"Whats a sweet girl like you doing out here?"

I heard a voice from the shadows.

i tried to just keep walking since I was almost there.

"Were are you heading to?"

A man came out of the shadows and he held something behind his back and I was hoping it wasnt a knife or a gun or something.

"Answer me."

He said.

"I-I'm in a hurry."

I said looking back.

"Off to where in the middle of the night?"

He said.

"I have to go."

I turned around to run but he chased after me.

"Stop if you scream I'll shoot."

He held a gun.

"Erp."

I thought about turning into a weapon but I didnt want to kill him he was only human.

"Don't speak."

He said holding a gun in one hand and his other was on my mouth.

I thought about how fast I could turn into a weapon to escape but I couldnt risk it.

His other and moved to my waist and he held the gun to my head.

If i don't escape i'll be killed or raped I can't be here I shouldve just brought Kid with me.

He grabbed me by the hair and held the gun to my head.

"What should i do first kill you or maybe have some fun first."

He said.

I couldnt help it I had to try and break free.

I turned my arm into a scythe and elbowed him with the point.

He screamed and fell to the floor bleeding and I ran while I could and I didnt stop I got to Kids house and fell to the floor.

"Artemis!"

Kid ran to me and I couldnt help but cry.

"What happened?"

Kid dropped to the floor with me.

"I-I."

I couldnt answer I just cried.

"It's okay."

Kid rubbed my back.

"Calm down and tell me what happened."

He said.

I tried to tell him but all that came out was Guy, gun, rape, and Blair.

"Start from the begining."

He said.

"I was pulled into El chubacabra to work for this girl named Blair and she put me in this uniform and I met Maka's dad."

I stopped to take a deep breath.

"What the heck is Blair thinking by taking young girls to work in a bar."

Kid said.

"I looked at the time and I told her I had to leave because you were here waiting for me."

I said.

I stopped to wipe tears.

"And then I was being followed by this guy and I didnt want to stop because I was almost home but then he started talking to me and calling me."

I said taking deep breaths.

"And then I tried to run but he caught me and held a gun to my head."

I said.

"H-he was gonna rape and kill me but I-I..."

I sniffled.

"So I transformed into a scythe a-and I think I killed him."

I started to cry again.

Kid sighed.

"That exsplains the blood on your dress."

He said and I couldnt look at the blood.

"I-I killed someone."

I cried.

"You did it in self defense."

Kid said.

"But I think I killed him!"

I cried.

"Was there a soul?"

Kid asked.

"N-no."

I said.

"Then you didnt kill him."

He laughed.

"A-are you sure!"

I sniffled.

"Yes and if you did kill him he deserves it."

He said.

"No mater how bad a person they don't deserve to be murdered and that would make me a murderer."

I cried.

"Only if you ate his soul would you be considered bad."

Kid said.

"B-but that still wouldve meant I killed him."

I said.

"Artemis you're not a murderer so calm down and we need you to get out of these bloody clothes."

Kid smiled.

"I-I left my clothes when I was in the process of being murdered."

I said.

"Its okay don't worry tomorrow we can go buy you new clothes."

Kid said.

"Dang that was my favorite shirt."

I laughed.

"From now on anywhere you go in Death city I'm going too."

Kid said.

"I kinda told Blair i'd work for her for two days."

I sighed.

"That exsplains the uniform, I'm suprised she didnt give you something more vulgar."

He laughed.

"She did at first but I turned it down."

I smiled.

"Okay then if your gonna work there then I guess I'll drop you off and pick you up."

He said.

"Yes please I'm scared now."

I said still crying.

"Shh its okay."

Kid said putting his arm around me.

I cried a little more and we stayed there for a while.

"I wont let my weapon get hurt."

He said.

"T-thank you."

I tried to wipe tears away.

"Its my fault I shouldve gone with you rather than give you space ira my fault."

Kid said.

"No its my fault for pushing you away and I guess I got what I deserved."

I sighed.

"Don't say that no one deserves that fate."

Kid said.

"Just trust me more and I can keep you safe."

He smiled.

"I'm a weapon I'm suppose to keep you save."

I sighed.

"And you have."

Kid said.

"Okay.."

I sighed.

"Are you hurt?"

Kid asked.

"I don't think so."

I looked around.

"Okay thats good."

Kid sighed.

"Wait you went to El chubacabra?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah..."

I said.

"I don't think I want you working there."

Kid laughed.

"Its only for two days and then I'll quit."

I said.

"Why do you wanna work there?

He asked.

"For money."

I said.

"What for I can buy you anything you need."

Kid smiled.

"I don't want to depend on people I can do things myself."

I said.

"As you wish but if you need anything I'm here."

He smiled.

"Okay."

I looked down at my dress which was soaked in blood on the bottom.

"Okay lets get you changed and get ready for tomorrow."

Kid said.

"Okay...Lets not tell Mariel about this okay."

I said.

"Yeah okay."

Kid laughed.


	40. 40

I enjoyed my new life with Jinmin it was fun and I had my own room at his mansion and we ordered food because Jinmin had just moved in after his consert was cancelled.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed and ready for school.

"Jinmin are we hunting for souls today?"

I asked.

"We can try but we arent that great are you sure you wanna be in EAT?"

He asked.

"Well I don't care I don't even know the difference between NOT and EAT."

I said.

"Lets be in NOT so we don't have to hunt souls."

He said.

"Okay then sign us up for NOT classes."

I smiled.

"Okay then."

Jinmin smiled.

We walked to DWMS today and we singed up for classes.

We started classes today and I didnt see Artemis and Kid anywhere but I took classes with Kim and Jackie and they were really nice Kim was nice to but all the girls called her the witch of the girls dorm I dont know why shes really nice although she asked me for my lunch money but I laughed because i didnt have any.

Jackie and Kim were very close like best friends.

I also met a girl named Anya and she wore a very nice dress to all her classes it was like a princess dress I was suprised she could move in it since we battle still in the NOT classes.

We're training for fun in this class me and Jinmin were good together and they encouraged us to fight in the DWMS ranking test which ranks all the students top weapon and top miesters but I'm not sure if me and Jinmin are ready for that.

We finished classes early because we were in NOT and we got to leave early we also didnt have to hunt for souls which is good because I didnt want to eat any what if theyre gross.

I tried to contact Artemis ten times but she didnt answer me.

"Hey wanna go eat?"

Jinmin asked.

"Okay."

I smiled.

We went to a local place and ate there.

"So Mariel did you hear about the party theyre throwing for Artemis this weekend?"

Jinmin asked.

"Actually yes I'm helping Kid plan it in secret for her."

I said.

"So cool I'll be there."

Jinmin said.

"Yay it will be fun it wouldnt be the same without you!"

I smiled.

"So wanna be my date?"

Jinmin asked.

"U-um okay."

I smiled.


	41. 41

Me and Kid went to collect souls from a place in Nevada it was small and we were walking around in an alley and it was at night.

I stayed close to Kid because since last night i'm afraid of alleys so I walked right next to him.

I heard a noise and jumped practicly on Kid.

"Ep what was that."

I looked around.

"Its nothing come on."

Kid said.

I still stuck close by because we were looking for a guy called Ramble and he was a thief who stole human souls which apperntly is a no no?

I was sure I heard something behind us but I didnt want it to be another false alarm and me to look like a scaredy cat.

I finally turned around when I felt a breath of air and I turned to what i assumed was "Ramble".

He was fairly okay looking except he had tons of knifes in each hand and he was in my face.

"Hello sweetie whats a girl like you doing out here?"

He laughed and held up his knives.

"Its dangerous you know out here I mean look at me!"

He hysterically laughed and grabbed my waist.

"Erp."

I squealed and transformed my hand into a gun and held it to his head.

"Ah a weapon and miester I see."

He laughed.

"Kid!"

I elbowed Ramble and jumped to Kid from the dumpster and he caught me.

Ramble threw knives torwards Kid but he dodged them.

Kid used the alley walls to jump on top of a roof and Ramble followed.

"Jump!"

I yelled before Ramble threw knives along the ground where Kid was standing.

Kid stood still as Ramble got close ready to strike then Kid held me to his stomach and I transfomed into a scythe and sliced Ramble in half.

A red soul apeared in front of me as i transformed back carefully because I was at the edge of a roof.

"Good job."

Kid said.

"What do I do with this?"

I asked holding the soul.

"Eat it."

Kid laughed.

"O-okay?"

I put the large soul in my mouth and swallowed.

"Well?"

He asked.

"It doesnt have a flavor exactly it just feels good I guess but it doesnt fill me up it just kinda feels the same."

I said.

"Okay lets go back so you can get ready for work."

Kid said.

"Okay."

I said.

We found a mirror and walked through and when I walked out I was in the house again.

"Okay I'll wait for you."

Kid said and sat down.

"Okay."

I said walking to my room.

After I changed into my maid outfit I went back to the living room.

"Here."

Kid said handing me a jacket.

"Whats this for?"

I asked.

"So you're not walking around like that since thats asking to get robbed."

He laughed.

"Oh okay."

I said putting the jacket on but not putting on the sleeves.

He walked me to El chubacabra.

"Should I stay here or leave and pick you up?"

He asked.

"I don't care whatever you want."

I shrugged.

"When do you get done?"

He asked.

"In two hours."

I said.

"Okay well no point in leaving so I guess I can wait around."

He said.

"O-okay."

I said.

"Hey Kid I didnt know you liked to party!"

Blair came over in her very revealing outfit.

"I don't but you hired my partner and I'm not leaving her here with people like that."

Kid pointed to Maka's dad who was drunk on the couch.

"But its so much fun here!"

Blair meowed.

"Yeah fun."

Kid laughed.

"Shes fine here alone don't worry shes a pretty girl she'll get alot of customers."

Blair laughed.

"Thats what I'm worried about."

Kid said.

"More customers means more tips!"

Blair meowed.

Kid looked at all the people in the bar then back at Blair.

"Yeah no I'll stay here."

Kid said.

"Then you have to buy something!"

Blair laughed.

"Then I'll have water."

Kid said sitting at the bar.

"So a Blair special?"

Blair meowed.

"Ugh stuborn cat."

Kid sighed as Blair made a Blair special.

I took my order book and a tray and walked to a table.

"Can I get you anything?"

I asked the woman sitting there.

"Yeah I need something strong to drown my feeling."

She sighed.

"Um okay I recomend a Twisted Pumpkin."

I said.

"Have you ever had it?"

She asked.

"No I don't drink."

I laughed.

"Oh okay then I'll take It anyways."

She sighed.

"Okay coming right up."

I smiled.

"Blair one Twisted Pumkin!"

I yelled to Blair and she made it with magic.

"Can I get you anything sir?"

I asked an older guy.

"A Crazy kitten."

He said and I laughed at the names of these drinks.

"Okay, Blair a Crazy kitten!"

I smiled and took the next table.

I took orders and handed them out.

I looked over at Kid who threw the Blair special in the plant next to him and I laughed.

"Here sweetie take these to table five on the house!"

Blair passed me fries with magic.

"Um okay."

I walked over to table five.

"On the house."

I smiled.

"Oh okay thanks cutie!"

It was a group of guys.

"Here a tip for a cutie whos working hard."

One guy smiled and gave me a twenty.

"Wow thanks!"

I smiled.

"Yeah how bout a picture cutie?"

He asked and pulled out his phone.

"Okay."

I took a picture with the guy I guess he was a tourist.

I served more people and got good tips in total at the end of the two hours I got two hundred dollars worth of tips.

"Okay good job today sweetie you can leave."

Blair meowed.

"Thanks Blair!"

I smiled and went to Kid.

"Ready?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah okay."

I said.

Kid and I walked out of the bar and I was scared so I stayed close.

When I got tothe spot whhere it happened I saw dry blood.

"Whats wrong?"

Kid asked because I stopped and stared.

"T-this is where it happened."

I said looking down and I felt sick.

"Hey its okay I'm with you so he can't do anything to you if I'm with you."

Kid said.

I felt sick remembering it.

Kid took my hand and I flinched.

"See you're okay."

Kid said.

"O-okay."

I said trying not to look at the blood.

"Come on lets get you home since tomorrows you're birthday you shouldnt have to work."

Kid said.

"N-no tomorrow I should work since I'm coming in at six tomorrow."

I said.

"If you insist."

He shugged.

We walked home and I felt slightly better since I was with Kid, I was scared to walk home alone now so at least Kid is now walking with me.

"Okay I'm gonna order something to eat."

Kid said.

"Okay I'm gonna get changed."

I said.

"Okay."

Kid said.

"Hey Kid wait..."

I sighed.

"Yeah?"

He turned back around.

"I'm sorry I didnt trust you and I'm sorry I was so mean at first."

I sighed.

"Its okay Artemis I understand you have issues we all do its okay...I'm and OCD maniac."

He laughed.

"Yeah you are."

I smiled.

"So you see you can trust me right."

Kid smiled.

"Yeah and I do."

I said.

"I'm here for you so if you need anything you can come talk to me."

Kid smiled.


	42. 42

I woke up today excited.

"Today is Artemis's birthday!"

I smiled.

"What happened!?"

Jinmin ran in.

"Its Artemis's birthday."

I said.

"Oh okay I thought something happened to you."

Jinmin sighed.

"Nope I'm fine."

I smiled.

"Okay well lets get ready then we can contact Kid."

Jinmin said.

"Yes we have come up with a plan last night."

I smiled.

"Its gonna be a good party."

Jinmin said.

"Oh yeah!"

I smiked and remembered the plan.

(Last night.)

I was on the phone with Kid because we were set on throwing her a party.

"Okay she goes to work at six tomorrow."

Kid said.

"Okay I'll keep her busy till five while you put things together then at five you can take her to work then I'll hand out invites to the gang."

I said.

"That sounds good why don't you take her to the mall tomorrow and have her get something for the party but don't let her know what its for."

Kid said.

"One problem...Money."

I sighed.

"She made like two hundred dollars in tips last night so I'm sure shes okay."

Kid laughed.

"Oh wait where does she work!?"

I asked.

"U-um a fancy cafe?"

Kid said but it sounded more like a question.

"Mmm okay then..."

I said suspicious.

"So tomorrow come at eleven to pick her up."

Kid said.

"Okay I'll be there."

I said.

(Today.)

I got dressed and ran to Artemis's house.

"Kid open up!"

I banged on the door they had a gate at the front but I slipped through the bars since they were wide.

"Im coming shut up!"

I heard Kid yell from inside.

He opened the door.

"How did you get through the gate?"

He asked.

"The bars are wide so I just walked in."

I laughed.

"I need to get those fixed."

Kid sighed.

"WHY TO KEEP ME OUT!?"

I yelled.

"N-no...Maybe...No?"

He mumbled.

"Did I just hear a maybe?"

I pouted.

"No?"

He said it like a question.

"Wheres Artemis!?"

I asked excited.

"Shes still asleep I think thats why i told you to shut up."

He looked back.

"Move let me handle this."

I pushed past him.

"Wait don't wake her up!"

Kid said from behind me but I just kept walking.

I knew Artemis wouldnt mind.

"Wait its locked."

Kid said.

"Does that mean you've tried to get in before!?"

I laughed.

"N-no its just I figured she'd lock her door."

Kid said freaking out.

"Nah its probably open."

I jiggled the nob and it was open.

"Told ya."

I giggled and slowly opened the door and Artemis was under the covers so I couldnt tell if she was up or not.

I gestured for him to follow me but he shook his head and stayed there.

I tiptoed to Artemis who was fully ubder the covers.

"Artemis are you up?"

I whispered.

"Don't wake her up she'll kill me because I let you in here!"

Kid whispered\yelled.

"Nah she wont do that."

I laughed.

Kid walked over with me but very slowly and quietly.

"Should I jump on her?"

I asked.

"N-no!"

Kid whispered but I talked normal.

"Okay so we're just gonna let her sleep all day!"

I stomped.

"She wont sleep all day."

Kid said and hushed me.

"You don't know her like I do this girl will sleep all day if you don't wake her up."

I laughed.

"I feel bad don't wake her up."

Kid whispered.

"Ha you're funny."

I said getting ready to jump on the bed.

"Don't you dare."

Kid said holding me back.

"Don't touch me you asymmetrical pervert!"

I yell\whispered.

"Says the girl who was at a party with the most famous players of korea."

Kid said.

"I-I didn't do anything!"

I flushed.

"You went into the closet three times."

Kid said rolling his eyes.

"So, You went in the closet with Artemis and I'm starting to think you did a lot more than just stand there!"

I said and he panicked.

"I-I'm not gonna lie we did kiss but not alot!"

Kid said freaking out.

"Ha I knew it!"

I yelled or tried but he covered my mouth.

"Shut up don't wake her."

Kid whispered and I licked his hand so he would let go.

"YOU FIEND!"

He yell\whispered and I heard a laugh.

"Did you hear that?"

I looked at the sheets.

Kid panicked even more.

"ARTEMIS YOU LITTLE!"

I tackled her.

"I'm sorry its just it was so funny for me to watch!"

She laughed.

"What the heck Artemis how long were you awake!?"

I said sitting on her.

"Since before you walked in."

She laughed.

"Artemis!"

I tickled her.

"By the way you are so loud If I was asleep I wouldnt have been for long."

She laughed.

Kid tried to slowly walk out.

"And where do you think you're going sir!?"

I laughed.

"Erp."

Kid turned around.

"She made me!"

Kid pointed at me.

"You little asymmetrical rat!"

I pouted.

"Yeah I figured."

Artemis laughed.

"Hey!"

I frowned.

"I know you Mariel!"

Artemis laughed.

She had the covers wrapped around her then I wondered why.

"What are you wearing!?"

I asked.

"Don't you dare."

Artemis said.

I pulled the covers off of her and she was only wearing a see through half shirt a pink bra and underwear.

"Ack!"

Kid slammed the door with him on the other side of it.

"Oh my god Mariel!"

Artemis screamed and attacked me,

I laughed and when she attacked me.

"Get dressed we are going to the mall."

I said when she finally got tired out.

"Why?"

She asked.

"Because Its your birthday."

I smiled.

"I have work today!"

She sighed.

"Yeah like at night or something, Don't lie!"

I giggled.

"Okay okay fine."

I sighed.

"Thats what I thought."

I laughed.

She got dressed and I played on my phone.

"Okay lets go."

Artemis said.

We walked out at I didnt see Kid.

"Hey Kid we're leaving!"

Artemis said.

"Sorry for the peep show but oh who am I kidding you probably liked it!"

I laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

Artemis freaked.

"I'm not answering that!"

I heard Kid yell from his room.

"Oh whatever Kid."

I laughed.

"SHUT UP MARIEL!"

Artemis and Kid yelled in sync.

"Ha so cute."

I laughed.

We walked out and Artemis cussed me out on the way.

"Okay okay don't get so upset about it you had clothes on."

I laughed.

"NOT VERY MUCH!"

She flustered.

We walked passed a place called El chubacabra and a guy waved at Artemis.

"Um why is he waving?"

I asked.

"U-um just wave."

She smiled and waved.

"That was weird."

I said.

"Ha um yeah weird."

Artemis sounded suspicious.

"Do you know him!"

I asked.

"No."

Artemis said.

"Oh okay, Hey where do you work anyways?"

I asked.

"Um at a cafe."

She said.

"Yeah but which one maybe I can drop you off."

I said.

"N-no its okay Kid walks me there."

Artemis said.

"Oh I see..."

I said.

"Y-you do!?"

She freaked.

"Yeah you want Kid to walk you there don't you!"

I said.

"No I just would rather Kid take me."

Artemis said looking back.

"I see...Do you like him!?"

I squealed.

"No I just don't trust the city life."

She said.

"You're a weapon."

I said.

"Yeah but I wont hurt someone."

She said.

"Mhm Artemis you're so weird."

I laughed.

"Yeah I guess."

She smiled.


	43. 43

Mariel took me to the mall and she asked to many questions.

I was scared because she almost found out where I worked I mean its not like I wanna hide it from her its just if she found out what happened with the guy in the alley she would blame herself for not staying with Kid and I would much rather her be happy and me take the hits since its always been like that.

We walked around and we went into stores but she was acting weird she kept looking at her phone.

"Is that what its like to have a boyfriend?"

I laughed.

"Huh oh no um yeah its from Jinmin sureeee."

Mariel was acting weird.

"Okay then."

I blew it off.

"Lets get you something cute!"

Mariel said pulling me into a store i kinda enjoyed.

"You hate holister."

I said.

"I said "you" as in get "you" something cute."

Mariel said using finger quotes.

"Okay okay."

I sighed.

We looked around and finally I bought a shirt some leggings and jacket.

"I wanna work where you work cause if you can buy all that then they must tip good!"

She said.

"How did you know I worked for tips?"

I asked.

"I didnt I assumed."

Mariel laughed.

"Mhm okay then."

I said and we walked out of the store.

We walked in more stores and looked around but it seemed as though she was killing time.

"Do you have a date with Jinmin or something you keep looking at the time on your phone."

I said.

"N-no I mean yes I do and so I have to drop you off with Kid at five."

Mariel said suspiciously.

"Oh I see."

I sighed.

"Not that I don't wanna be with you on your birthday but I did have something planed."

She said.

"No its fine I understand."

I smiled.

"Okay then you wont mind if we go back now?"

She asked.

"No not at all."

I said.

We walked out of the mall and she took me back to Kid's house.

"Did you buy anything for your birthday?"

Kid asked and I looked at what he was wearing it wasnt his usual suit this was a diferent one it was all black and instead of the normal skull he wears it was a tie although he still had the skull rings on.

"Yeah."

I said.

"You know you should put it on!"

Mariel smiled.

"What for I'm going to work."

I said.

"You can wear it after."

Kid said.

"For what?"

I asked.

"JUST PUT IT ON!"

The said in sync.

"Okay okay god I'll put it on."

I said sulking out of the room to put on the clothes.

When I came back Mariel was gone.

"Hey wheres Mariel?"

I asked.

"She was late for her date."

Kid said.

"Oh okay well I have to get to work anyways."

I shrugged.

"Okay lets go."

Kid said.

I held my uniform tight in my arms when we got to the spot and i was happy when we passed it.

"Okay I'll stay with you again."

Kid smiled.

"Okay if you want suit yourself."

I shugged.

"Blair!"

I yelled when I walked in.

"Meow?"

I saw her tail but I didnt see the rest of her from behind the counter.

"Oh my Artemis you're here early."

Blairs tail flicked but I didnt see the rest of her.

"Um one second."

Blair stood up and her boobs were slightly sticking out of her top.

"ACK!"

Me and Kid quickly turned around.

"What the heck Blair!?"

I said rubbing my eyes.

"I think I'm blind."

Kid laughed.

"Ugh kitten needs real clothes!"

I said.

"Meow"

When we turned around and Blair was in full cat form.

"I was just cleaning up."

Blair laughed.

"Can you put on a better outfit to clean with!?"

I yelled.

"I agree that was horrific."

Kid said.

"Um you're a guy shouldnt you like enjoy that!?"

I asked.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME!"

Kid flushed.

"Okay okay whatever."

I sighed.

"And shes a cat thats gross and shes like twenty five or something."

Kid said.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON I AM ONLY TWENTY ONE IN CAT YEARS!"

Blair hissed.

"So you're like two in human years?"

I asked.

"Even worse shes like two thats just gross."

Kid said.

"I AM NOT GROSS!"

Blair transformed into a human but with a very revealing outfit.

"I can prove it."

Blair said seductively and stood infront of Kid.

"Shoo shoo kitty I don't like cats."

Kid didnt even flinch when she got close to him.

"Are you sure about that?"

She purred.

"Very, I don't like your type."

Kid laughed.

"Oh and what type am I Kid?"

Blair wrapped her arms around him but he didnt even care.

"Does it start with an S?"

She meowed.

"Yeah but you know I'd never call a lady that but oh wait you're no lady you're a female stripper."

Kid laughed and pushed her off him.

"Oh I see you're either gay or you have a thing for someone."

Blair meowed.

"I am not gay I can assure you."

Kid laughed.

"Then you have a thing for someone because even married men have fallen at my feet."

Blair licked her paws.

"Men are pigs."

I scoffed.

"Oh sweetie when you look like this all men are pigs."

Blair meowed and struck a pose.

"I guess not all men because Kid sure didnt fall for it."

I shrugged.

"I don't like stripper cats."

Kid laughed.

"Then tell me what do you like Kid I can be anything for a guy like you."

Blair meowed.

"Oh you mean like for money oh no kitty I don't take in stray cat strippers."

Kid laughed.

"Fine I like Soul better he's a cutie."

Blair meowed.

"Lust isnt one of my sins so go ahead."

Kid shrugged.

"Soul you mean Makas partner?"

I asked.

"Oh you know Soul, Dang I already have competition with that flat chested girl Maka."

Blair sighed.

"Which is no competition"

Blair mumbled.

"But a girl like you have a chance to steal my Soul!"

Blair hissed.

"Back off kitty I don't want "your" Soul."

I laughed.

"I have standards and he doesnt meet them plus I don't even know him that well."

I laughed.

"Standards?"

Blair purred.

"Oh I guess you wouldnt know what those are Blair because you have none!"

Kid laughed and Blair hissed at him.

"Its like when you actually look for something in someone rather than just looks or money or in your case anyone who walks in."

I said.

"So like when you pick out fish and you pick the best?"

Blair meowed.

"Not really its not about picking the best its about picking whos the best in your own opinion."

I said.

"Mhm you humans are strange."

Blair licked her paws.

"Says the cat who works in a bar."

Kid mumbled.

"Pumkin Pum Kin!"

Blair snapped her fingers and I was in my uniform and Blair held my clothes.

"I-Is that my underwear!?"

I said pulling the skirt as far down as it could go.

"Ack!"

Kid covered his face.

"Maybe, do you need them?"

Blair laughed.

"BLAIR!"

I stomped.

"Pumkin Pum!"

Blair snapped and they were back on.

"You pervert cat!"

I flushed.

"I work in a bar what do you expect me to be like?"

Blair laughed.

"NOT A FREGGING PERV!"

I freaked.

"You work here to you know."

Blair laughed.

"Yes my point exactly I'm not a perv like you."

I crossed my arms.

"I'm a cat what do you expect."

Blair shrugged.

"Why did I agree to let you work here."

Kid sighed.

"Agree!?"

I crossed my arms.

"Yeah I couldve just told Blair to back off my weapon."

Kid shrugged.

"I'm not a toy I'm a person too."

I pouted.

"I know that...A toy wouldnt be so stuborn."

Kid mumbled.

"What did you say!?"

I got up in his face.

"N-nothing!"

Kid flushed.

"Say it!"

I said pouting.

"A toy wouldnt be so stuborn..."

Kid repeated sarcasticly.

I was gonna say something but Blair cut me off.

"I see now you have a thing for this one!"

Blair purred.

My face turned red and I wasnt sure why.

"I-I do not!"

Kid said stepping away from me.

"Yes you do because you studdered just now and you stepped away from her because you can't lie to her face."

Blair laughed.

"Fine I'll say it to her face."

Kid said and walked to me again.

"I do not like you...like that."

Kid said not looking in my eyes.

"You didnt look in her eyes."

Blair laughed and Kid fell to the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME WOMAN!?"

Kid yelled from the floor.

"Ugh Kid i know you don't like me like that so get off the floor."

I said.

"Y-yeah Blair listen to her."

Kid said dusting himself off.

"Okay okay I need to get to work its six."

I laughed.

"Boo I like teasing Kid he's so easy!"

Blair meowed.


	44. 44

I set up for Artemis's party at Kids house since he gave me the keys.

We ended up changing the plan to him giving out the invites to the party and me setting up because I didnt have time to make invites (Kid just sent a group text) and I set up at his house since after Artemis got done he would take her home.

I put out snacks, drinks, and also I hired Black*star a dj but lets be serious here Black*star is a total idiot and wont take it serious but we can laugh at him and that will be good enough.

"Okay people should be coming soon."

I said to Jinmin who helped me set up.

"Yeah I'll let them in you go make sure things are symmetrical or Kid and Artemis will flip."

Jinmin laughed.

"Yeah okay."

I walked around and made sure everything was perfect because if not I'll get double OCD trouble and they'll both yell at me.

People started walking in.

"Hey!"

I turned to see Kim and Jackie.

"Oh hi Artemis is gonna be happy to ses you!"

I smiled.

"Yeah i can't wait to ses her face."

Kim laughed.

"Yeah pull out your phones."

I laughed.

"Oh good idea!"

Kim laughed and stood by with her phone.

"Hey Mariel!"

I saw Maka and Soul walk in.

"Hey!"

I hugged Maka and gave Soul a fist bump.

"HEY THE STAR IS IN THE HOUSE!"

Black*star and Tsubaki walked in.

"S-sorry if we're late."

Tsubaki was a very kind and shy girl but she was herself with black*star.

"No you're on time."

I smiled.

"Okay everyones here that means Kid is on his way."

I said.

"I see Kid turn off the lights!"

Jinmin said and we turned the lights off.

I heard Kid and Artemis talking.

"Why are you acting so weird Kid?"

I heard Artemis muffled from ouside.

"I'm not acting weird."

Kid said and the door opened and I could see the outside light.

"I also don't remember us turning off the lights."

Artemis said.

Kid didnt answer but Artemis turned on the light to reveal us all standing infront of her.

"SUPRISE!"

Everyone yelled and Artemis freaked.

"What the heck?"

Artemis said confused and I ran to her.

"Happy birthday!"

I smiled.

"Leave it to Mariel to throw me a party when I don't want one."

Artemis laughed.

"Actually it was Kid's idea but I helped."

I smiled.

"Y-you did this for me why?"

Artemis turned to Kid whow as standing beside her.

"Because we're friends."

Kid laughed.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Artemis sniffled.

"Awwww."

Everyone said.

"YOU FRIGGEN IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WASTE A PARTY ON ME!"

Artemis slapped Kid in the arm.

"I didnt waste anything."

Kid said.

"Aw."

Everyone said again.

"Shut up."

Kid and Artemis said in sync.

"THERE SO IN SYNC ITS ADORABLE!"

Maka and Tsubaki said.

"U-um It's only because he's my miester!"

Artemis crossed her arms.

"Yeah thats it."

Maka laughed.

"And what about you and Soul!"

Kid said and Soul jumped.

"M-me and Maka have no relationship like that!"

Soul said and Kid and Artemis looked at each other like it was an inside joke.

"Then say it to her face."

Kid and Artemis said in sync again.

Soul panicked and it was funny Maka also panicked.

"I-I can say it to her face!"

Soul said.

Soul faced Maka.

"Maka I do not like you like that."

Soul said looking over her rather than to her eyes.

Kid and Artemis exchanged looks.

"You didnt look her in the eyes."

Kid and Artemis said at the same time.

"You say you don't like her but you two speak in sync me and Maka don't do that."

Soul crossed his arms.

"Yeah me and Soul its a nope."

Maka said and Soul looked slightly hurt but so did she when soul said he didnt like her like that.

"Look me and Artemis it probably wont happen."

Kid said.

"Yeah Kid and I are friends thats all."

Artemis said.

"Yeah then Soul and I wont happen either."

Soul looked at Maka and he freaked.

"Yeah I'd never date a short stacked girl like Maka."

Soul said.

"Do you have a book?"

She asked me.

"Yeah over there."

I pointed to the bookshelf.

"Thanks."

Maka grabbed a book and got right behind Soul and hit him in the head with it.

"Maka chop!"

Maka hit Soul and Soul fell to the ground.

"Ouch!"

Soul rolled around on the floor then he grabbed Maka's ankle and pulled her down to.

"Soul!"

Maka laughed and Soul tickled her.

"Awwwww."

Everyone said.

"Shut up!"

They pushed away from each other.

"Look whos speaking in sync now."

Kid laughed.

"C-can we do something else now!"

Soul sat on the floor.

"Yeah lets play ouija board!"

Kim and Jackie sat down on the carpet with Soul and Maka.

"Nope no way my father will kill me if I do that in this house."

Kid said sitting down with Artemis.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Black*star yelled and sat down with Tsubaki.

"Truth or dare!"

Maka and Tsubaki said quickly.

"Okay vote!"

I said.

"Who wants SB?"

I asked and all the boys raised theyre hands.

"Really Kid you wanna play that!?

Artemis said.

"At least its just a kiss and not a dare."

Kid said.

"Thats true."

Artemis sighed.

"TD?"

I said and all the girls but Artemis raised theyre hands.

"Birthday girl you're the tie breaker."

I said.


	45. 45

I didnt know what I wanted to play because both were bad.

"Both are pretty bad so why not we play both."

I said.

"Okay yeah we have time."

Mariel smiled.

"I have a bottle!"

Kim said.

We sat in a circle around the bottle I sat next to Soul and on the other side Tsubaki then Kim sat next to Mariel and Jinmin and Kid and blackstar sat together and Jackie sat inbetween them.

"Whos first?"

Mariel giggled.

"Birthday girl!"

Everyone shouted.

"No way!"

I pouted.

"Oh just go."

Kim sighed.

"Fine."

I spun the bottle and it landed on Jackie almost on black*star or Kid.

"IM NOT KISSING HER."

I squealed and everyone laughed.

"Y-yeah I don't wanna kiss her."

Jackie said.

"Just do it."

Soul laughed.

"Ew I'm not...lesbian."

I said.

"N-neither am I...I think."

Jackie said.

"You think!?"

I said.

I kissed my hand and touched her.

"There I kissed her."

I said.

"Hey you never said lips you said kiss thats all."

I shrugged.

"Boo no fun."

Mariel laughed.

"Okay next is Black*star."

Since he was next to Jackie he was next.

Black*star spun and he hit Tsubaki.

"Ooooooh!"

Everyone said.

"Dang it."

Tsubaki said under her breath.

"Okay come here Tsubaki."

Black*star and Tsubaki met in the middle and kissed it wasnt amazing but it wasnt bad either.

"Erp."

Tsubaki was red.

"Ha I'm not a chicken I'll kiss a girl!"

Blackstar laughed.

"Yeah but was that your first?"

Maka laughed.

"And would you kiss a guy!?"

I said.

"U-u-um no."

Blackstar sat back down.

Soul was next and he spun the bottle and it hit Maka.

"Oh my god."

Maka mumbled.

"KISS!"

Everyone yelled and cheered and Kim pulled out her phone.

"Don't you dare!"

Maka glared at Kim.

And Kim kept it up and when Maka turned back Soul was in her face and he grabbed her chin.

"Sorry Maka."

Soul kissed her and she was red she didnt fight it though.

"Awwwww."

Everyone said but they didnt pull away.

"Okay okay if you want that we should play seven minutes in heaven."

Mariel laughed and they went back to their seats red.

"No!"

Me and Kid said at the same time then laughed.

It went on and on until if was Kids turn.

He spun and it didnt hit himself.

"Yay."

He said.

"Um lets play truth or dare!"

I said.

"But Kid has to spin again."

Mariel said

"Nope you don't wanna do that right Kid?"

I said.

"Yeah yeah I don't wanna do that."

Kid said.

"Fine Artemis truth or dare?"

Mariel said.

"I know this will end badly either way."

I sighed.

"Dare!"

Everyone shouted.

"Fine!"

I said.

"Okay I dare you to say to his face that you love Kid."

Mariel smirked.

"Ooooooh!"

Everyone yelled.

"Go on face him."

She laughed.

"Did i mention I hate you right now."

I smiled.

"I could tell."

Mariel laughed.

I walked over to Kid and sat infront of him.

"Kid I love you."

I said looking at the stripes so I didnt have to meet his eyes.

"Okay then."

Kid shugged.

"Boooooo."

Everyone said.

"Dang it didnt work."

Mariel said.

"You fiend!"

I pouted.

"I know she doesnt really love me so I dont care."

Kid laughed.

"Y-yeah!"

I agreed.

"Truth or dare Maka!"

I said.

"T-truth no wait Dare."

Maka said.

"Okay I dare you to..."

I whispered in her ear.

"Tell Soul you like him in private then kiss him."

I whispered.

"I can't do that!"

Maka was red.

"You have to I did mine."

I said.

"Fine."

Maka looked at Soul.

"Soul can I speak with you...Alone."

Maka said taking him into the hall.

We of course followed.

"Soul..."

She played with her thumbs.

"What?"

Soul looked at her.

"I-I like you Soul."

Maka said.

"Sure you do."

Souls face was red as red as his eyes.

"I wanna thank you for always being there for me and saving me so..."

Maka paused and then she grabbed his jacket collar and kissed him.

"AWWWWWW."

Everyone cheered.

"That was just a dare?"

Soul asked.

"Just the kiss..."

Maka mumbled.

"So..."

Soul looked at her.

"Yeah..."

Maka was red.

Soul hugged Maka and all us girls screamed.

"Soooooo cuuuuute!"

We all squealed.

"Shut up."

They said at the same time.

"Awwwww."

We all said and sat down.

"I dare Tsubaki to make out with black*star for two minutes."

Maka said.

"H-hey I didnt even get to pick."

Tsubaki sighed.

"Okay time me!"

Black*star stood up and grabbed Tsubaki.

They didnt stop even after the time ended.

"Your time is up you can stop now."

Maka laughed.

"Leave them be."

Mariel laughed.

Tsubaki pulled away for a second.

"I dare Kim and Jackie to hold hands for the rest of the night."

Tsubaki said then went back.

"Oookay then."

Kim said grabbing Jackies hand.

"Lame!"

Kim said.

"Erp."

Jackie made a sound.

"I dare Kid and Artemis to be locked in a room with each other for ten minutes and they have to be touching for all ten minutes."

Kim said.

"Ooooooh!"

Everyone said.

"Easy."

Kid said.

"Did I metion that you have to touch either lips or hands nothing else for ten minutes."

Kim said.

"What!?"

I frowned.

"Bye bye sweet heart."

Kim and Jackie pushed us in and locked the door and put a phone on face time in the room.

"I don't start the time till you start touching!"

Kim said.

"Fine."

I grabbed Kid's hand.

"Happy now?"

I frowned.

"Not really I mean a kiss would be better."

Kim shugged.

"You'll never get that so give up."

I wouldve crossed my arms but I had to stay with Kids hand.

"And what if i let go?"

Kid asked.

"Then you two have to kiss."

Kim said.

"Then we can leave?"

Kid asked.

"Yup."

Kim said.

"Okay."

Kid shrugged and tried to let go but I wouldnt let go.

"No way I'll wait!"

I said.

"One kiss then we can leave."

Kid said.

"I-I can't kiss you."

I said.

"You've done it before!"

Kid said.

"That was before I met you and I just can't now okay!"

I said looking away and I crossed my arms.

He laughed.

"What?"

I looked at my arms that were now crossed and not touching Kid.

"Oh shoot I let go didnt I."

I said.

"Yup."

Kid laughed.

"Dang it!"

I frowned.

"Shut up it won't be that bad."

Kid said moving closer to me.

"Thats not what I'm afraid of."

I mumbled.

Kid leaned in and exactly what I was afraid of happened I liked it.

And I didnt exactly pull away when ai was suppose to I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"OH MY GOD!"

I heard Kim yell from the other room.

And we didnt really stop either Kid was on top now and I played with his hair when he kissed my neck.

When he realized what he was doing and who it was with he freaked out.

"I-I'm sorry."

He sat up.

"Kid..."

I sat beside him and was gonna pat his head but he flinched.

"Don't hit me."

He flinched and I laughed.

"I'm not gonna hit you!"

I pouted.

"Oh..."

Kid looked down.

"I'm sorry I didnt-"

I cut him off with a kiss and I could hear the screams.

I heard the door open but I didnt stop neither did Kid.

"JACKIE YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!"

I heard Kim yell.

I eventually pulled away when I heard Maka.

"Soul I owe you ten dollars also."

Maka said.

"Did everyone place bets on us!?"

I pouted.

"Actually I bet that Kid was gay."

Maka laughed.

"What the heck Maka!"

Kid frowned.

"Sorry Kid its just you didnt even show intrest with Blair when she walked around naked at our house."

Maka laughed.

"I don't like stripper cats."

Kid shrugged.

"Also I've seen Blair and shes asymmetrical from the waistline and hips."

Kid said.

"Oh my god no wonder it took him this long."

Maka laughed.

"If you can place bets so can I!"

I pouted.

"Yeah!"

Kid agreed.

"I ship Soma ten dollars."

I said.

"That ship kinda already sailed."

Mariel laughed.

"Well what about you and Jinmin?"

I said.

Mariel was gonna answer but Jinmin did instead.

"We've been together since the night of that party."

Jinmin said.

What!?"

Everyone said together.

"No wonder the crying idiot couldnt live without her."

Kid said.

"Don't call Jimin and idiot when you cry over your hair!"

Mariel said and Kid flopped backwards.

"I know I'm asymmetrical trash I don't deserve to live!"

Kid said faced down on the bed.

"Really Mariel did you have to remind him."

I said.

"Ops sorry."

Mariel laughed.

"Kid you don't deserve to die."

I said.

"Yes I do and I don't deserve you either."

Kid said muffled.

"Awww."

The crowd said.

"Shut up!"

I said and Kid said muffled.

"Kid thats not true and you know it."

I said.

Just then we herd the door open.

"HOW COME I WASENT INVITED!"

I heard a familiar meowing voice.

"Blair!?"

Everone turned.

"I like partys."

Blair hissed.

"Because no one wants a stripper cat at a party."

Soul and Kid said together.

"I ship that."

Kim laughed.

"Ew!"

Everyone said.

"Soul!"

Blair hugged Soul well Soul was just kinda there but she had his face pressed to her chest.

"Let go of me you stripper kitten."

Soul said muffled from her chest.

"Why?"

Blair meowed.

"Because me and Maka are a thing now."

Soul said.

"WHAT!?"

Blair dropped him and his face hit the floor.

"Ow."

"YOU CHOSE THAT FLAT CHESTED MAKA OVER ME!"

Blair hissed.

"Maybe..."

Soul said from the floor.

"It's okay even the most loyal men cheat."

Blair laughed.

"Cool guys don't cheat."

Soul and Maka said together.

"Never mind thats just gross you two are perfect for each other."

Blair purred.


End file.
